The Secret and Curse of a Veela
by DemonicFox6548
Summary: Hermione was given permission to the restricted section and found a way to revert the Horcruxes back to the caster, After she uses the spell, it Reverts Voldemort to his sixteen-year-old self. But that's not all She finds out that she's adopted and is part Veela and goes through the change. Who's her mate what will her friends say when she's resorted?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters that right goes to J.K. Rowling

Please R & R I'm always looking to improve on my writing

 _Thoughts are in italics and ''_

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

Beta by: MichalaJ

 _Chapter 1: Ever Changing_

The Hogwarts Express was on the way to Kings Cross station, the compartments were crowded as usual, but for Hermione and her fellow Gryffindors, they managed to snag a compartment to themselves. The train was chugging along when Hermione's mind began to wonder.

They were leaving their fifth year of Hogwarts, she would be normally heading back home to her parents, but this time she was planning to head to Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of 'The Order of the Phoenix'. The reason, when she was in the restriction section she found a book shoved behind some others, it struck her as odd, so she decided to see what it was.

The title was well worn but she was able to make it out as "Items Most Dark", as she read it, she realised she had found what she was looking for, it explained everything Harry had told her about Horcruxes. This was exactly the reason she had fought with Dumbledore so hard to get permission to access the restricted section. This book explained Horcruxes, this is what Lord Voldemort made to preserve himself, in the event someone killed him, the Horcrux kept him alive. As she read further, she found a spell to unmake the Horcruxes, meaning he'll be mortal again. It was a long shot, but Hermione had to try. For the last three months, she'd studied the spell with the help of Professor Snape, Hermione knew with his help it would be a success.

The train ride to Kings Cross seemed long and it gave her time to think about the whole scheme of things. To be honest with herself, she did agree on some things that Voldemort was saying; like how muggleborns are a threat to the secrecy of the wizarding world; how some muggles shouldn't be allowed to raise magical children, look at Harry's guardians they were the picture-perfect reason behind the pureblood hatred of muggles. Then what Harry said about Voldemort's past as Tom Marvolo Riddle and his time at the orphanage, she couldn't blame him for wanting to kill muggles.

"Mione'… YO MIONE" Ron shouted, snapping Hermione out of her train of thought.

"Ronald Billius Weasley what is it?," Hermione said glaring at him "and how many times have I said to stop with the 'Mione'? pronounce my name properly, honestly Ronald it isn't hard" she snapped at him.

"Gods Mione no need to bite my head off just wanted to know if you're coming to the Burrows?" Ron said, slumping in his seat "didn't need to say my full name" he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'gods he's annoying, the only reason that I put up with this idiot is because of Harry, even then it isn't always a good enough reason',_ she thought, _'I love Harry like a brother, but his undying trust and loyalty in Dumbledore will get him killed'._ He was blinded by how Dumbledore appears, he could have been away from the Dursleys from the first year if he reported the abuse and neglect, also the Order could protect him at Grimmauld Place hidden by the Fidelius Charm; but no, it was out of the question, Harry wouldn't even hear of her opinions because of that daft fool.

"Hermione you're doing it again" Harry chimed in "what's got you lost in thought?" he asked

"Nothing Harry, just... I'm not going to the Burrow I'll be going to France this summer with my parents then we'll be going to Russia. I'll be gone all summer I promise to owl you both. I wish I could take you Harry so you could be away from the Dursleys but Dumbledore said you couldn't" Hermione explained and was a bit condescending about Dumbledore not allowing it.

"Come on Hermione, you're still not angry about that are you?" he said, not seeming like he cared at all.

At that point, they arrived at Kings Cross station and Hermione stood up without saying goodbye and left with her belongings. She got off the train and met Tonks at the end of the platform "Hey Tonks" she called seeing Tonks waiting by a pillar.

Tonks replied "Hey, ready then?" turning and smiling to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, Tonks took ahold of Hermione's trunk and then offered her arm, Hermione gladly took it and with a pull at her navel Tonks apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

There was a chosen few that knew what was going to transpire this summer and what Hermione was going to attempt, there was Alastor Moody, Professor Lupin and obviously Professor Snape.

"Good to see you all, Professors should we get started," Hermione said smiling clearly excited about this, but she saw the look on Professor Lupin's face "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Lupin sighed, looking worried, "Hermione are you sure you want to do this? The spell alone could kill you,"

 _'He probably thinks I can't do this'_ Hermione thought. She took a deep breath "Yes and that's why Professor Snape is here, to prevent that from happening" she explained calmly and then looked at Snape, and he agreed with a nod.

Lupin was livid "And on that note, how can we trust he'll keep you alive?"

"LOOK! Dumbledore trust Professor Snape so do I, he's worked with me on this spell since I found it 3 months ago, he has my trust" Hermione said determined more than ever. Snape smirked at her for putting Lupin in his place.

"Are you ready to get this underway, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, stepping forward.

Hermione nodded, walking with him as they went to the potion room at Grimmauld Place. Snape was brewing a few potions and had bottled several vials already, ' _he's well prepared_ ' she thought. "Now Miss Granger, this spell will physically, mentally and magically drain you, that's how it kills, it will drain the life from you. Do you trust me?" he asked as he placed a small table in front of her.

To say Hermione was nervous would be an understatement, but she did trust him "Yes I do trust you" she responded.

He nodded and handed her the potions, one at a time "This will clear your mind so you can focus on the spell and who to cast it, this will strengthen your magic and this will strengthen your body. We still don't know the effects the spell will have or the Dark Lord" Snape said as Hermione drank the potions he gave her.

Hermione readied herself, she took the necklace that Kreacher found in Regulus' room. "Clear your mind focus is key" Snape snapped at her like he knew her mind was beginning to wonder.

"How will we know it'll work?" She asked. Snape gave her a look and she already knew how "No, no way, he'll torture you or worse, kill you, you can't go" Hermione was adamant about it.

"You're wasting time, also he'll call upon me, I'll give my report as planned," he said, She signed and gripped her wand, Hermione stood straight and pointed her wand at the necklace on the table in front of her. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and doubts, concentrating on the spell and started to chant. "Y magic sy'n cael ei gipio yn y gwrthrych hwn Dychwelyd I unwaith oedd, Gadewch i'r tywyllwch godi a marw cael ei ddisodli â bywyd golau a Newydd." Hermione chanted it twice before a blinding light shot out of her wand, engulfing the room.

As the blinding light subsided, Snape opened his eyes and looked at the necklace, it was not emitting any magic. It wasn't a Horcrux anymore "Miss Granger you were successful… Miss Granger" he said scanning the room. Then spotting her body on the ground, Snape quickly went to her side and kneeled next to her "Miss Granger…" he said finding her pulse on her neck, it was faint. Snape rushed back to his potions and grabbed the strengthening potion "REMUS! ALASTOR! Get in here" he yelled cradling her neck back to pour the potion down her throat.

Remus and Alastor arrived "What happened?!" Lupin shouted seeing Hermione on the floor unconscious and pale.

"The spell worked, I need your help, now," Snape said, flicking his wand at a chair, transfiguring it to a bed "place her there while I get the other potions" Snape demanded as he got up and rushed to the potions.

Remus did as told "Snape she's cold as ice" Lupin stated worriedly.

"Cast a warming charm while I give her these" Snape replied, leaning her head up and opening her mouth to feed her the other potions. Alastor muttered the warming charm and slammed his walking stick, "it's working" Remus sighed in relief.

"How's her pulse?" Snape asked giving her another potion.

Remus felt for her pulse and sighed in relief "It's steadily rising"

"She's not out of the woods yet… muggle saying Lily said it" Snape said standing up and turning his back at Remus's raised eyebrow. Snape was bottling some more potions when Snape fell to one knee with a cry of pain.

"Snape, what's wrong?" Alastor called as he saw what was transpiring.

"The Dark Lord is calling." Snape raised to his feet still cringing at the pain, straighten himself out and putting his cold demeanour.

"You can't leave; what about Hermione?" Remus stood, glaring at Snape,

"I have no choice, he will think something is amiss if I don't go… give these to Miss Granger every four hours. This green one is for strengthening potion, the grey one is blood replenishing, the black is for her magic to strengthen it so it will start to heal on its own" he stated as he pointed to each of the potions he had made for Granger "keep her warm with the charm, I'll try to be back as soon as possible" he said gripping his wand and leaving the room.

Lupin looked back at Hermione's still body "Can we really trust him Alastor?" he asked, not taking his eyes away.

"It's hard to say, Remus but like Miss Granger said, Dumbledore trusts him and she trusts him. So far he's done what he can, all we can do now is follow his instructions and hope she pulls through" Alastor said looking over Granger, looking at the slow rise of her chest "I'll go update Nymphadora on the situation, stay here with Granger " he said turning to leave,

Remus looked over his shoulder, "If you're going to the Burrow, visit Molly and Arthur, you should update them as well, they will be worried, just make sure the children don't hear" calling after Alastor, he nodded and left. Remus got a chair to sit next to the bed "You truly are the brightest witch of your age… bet you'd have given the Dark Lord a run for his money in his youth," Remus said, watching over Hermione.

* * *

Snape apparated outside the Malfoy Manor gates, the sun was setting as he walked up the gravel path. When he reached the gates, they opened as he continued his stride, keeping his usual Snape persona. As he made his way to the main entrance, the doors flew open revealing a pacing Bellatrix.

"Severus you incompetent fool! Where have you been? The Dark Lord summoned you twenty minutes ago" she shrieked stopping and facing him.

"Now, now, Bella, you know as well as I do that I spend my time spying on the Order and Dumbledore for the Dark Lord, I can't just leave without giving them a reason to go" Snape explained to her slowly. "Where is our Lord, I must give my report?" Snape added looking down at Bella.

"He… he collapsed in the study afterwards he called upon all of us, let's GO," she said leading the way sheathing with anger being looked down upon by Snape.

He followed Bellatrix to the study, upon entering he sees a hooded figure, sitting behind the desk with his face hidden "Ah… Severus. Finally, come in we have much to discuss" said a voice not belonging to the current Dark Lord.

Snape looked at the figure, analyzing him "My lord?" he questioned not sure this was really the Dark Lord, he sounded different.

The figure nodded "Don't be fooled by my voice, Severus it is me… Something has happened My Horcruxes are gone. Even Nargini is no longer one, can you explain this?" The Dark Lord said angrily.

Snape nodded, "Yes my Lord, three months ago, Dumbledore allowed Potter's mudblood, Hermione Granger, access to the restricted section. She discovered a book about Horcruxes, finding a way to send the pieces of your soul back to you. Moody and Lupin assisted her as she cast it. Dumbledore informed me an hour ago what she was casting it today, I had my belief that she would fail at this" he said giving his report.

"THAT! That mudblood shouldn't have such power" his anger shook the room.

"If I may speak my Lord, she has proven the past five years that she is an anomaly of some sort" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy to the right of Severus.

The Dark Lord was livid "Lucius you snivelling coward, you are not permitted to speak… Crucio!" he shouted as Lucius fell to the floor convulsing and screaming in pain "as you say she's an anomaly Lucius, are you saying she's stronger than I?!" The Dark Lord's words dripped with venom as he moved from his chair, making his way to the front of the desk.

"No, my lord… I… didn't mean to imply…" Lucius choked out in the midst of the curse.

The Dark Lord released the curse, watching Lucius collapse "Severus… what of this spell, what can you tell me about it?" he asked, turning to him.

Snape stepped forward "Such a spell will take its toll on the caster, the mudblood will most likely die, the Order will ask for my assistance. If you want My Lord, I can dispatch her…" Snape said.

"No! No, Severus, I'll have the pleasure of dispatching that filthy mudblood myself.. go make sure she survives" The Dark Lord commanded, dismissing Severus who bowed and took his leave. The Dark Lord sat down in his chair "Get that fool out of my sight. Narcissa get Draco" he demanded. Narcissa nodded and went to get her son as two death eaters dragged Lucius out. When she returned with Draco, the Dark Lord spoke "Now everyone out… Except for Bellatrix, Draco, Narcissa and Dolohov there's a matter I must discuss with you four, and only you four." When just the five of them were left, The Dark Lord waved his wand silencing the room and locking it. "Now my most trusted followers, that mudblood thought she would weaken me by unmaking my Horcruxes," he said chuckling, they looked upon their Lord confused

"My lord… what do you mean? What did the filthy mudblood do?" asked Bellatrix, concerned about her Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord stood up from his chair once more, taking his hood off, revealing a young sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle "the spell has reverted me back to when I made my first Horcrux. I was sixteen" he said smirking.

The four wizards were shocked, to say the least, to see their Lord so young and human-like "the mudblood did that my lord?" clarifying Narcissa.

The Dark Lord nodded, walking over to stand in front of them "yes she did. Now what I wanted to discuss with you is a way for me to infiltrate Hogwarts…" he stood there waiting for their ideas.

"My Lord I'm afraid it's impossible, the wards will still recognize you and repel you… not only that My Lord, but the staff will also recognize you they knew what Tom Riddle looked like" Bellatrix said with worry,

Dolohov coughed "not totally impossible, there are ways around the wards and not many people remember what he looked like at this age and there are charms to change appearances" Dolohov countered.

* * *

Draco was in his room when his mother had come to retrieve him, he wondered what The Dark Lord wanted. He began to worry when he saw his father getting dragged out, but he had to remain passive, emotionless. It was odd to see the Dark Lord with a hood, what was going on? His voice was different, normal even.

While Draco's mind was going wild with thoughts, the Dark Lord told all others to clear out besides Aunt Bella, mother, Dolohov and himself. When he finally lowered his hood, Draco was stunned and thought it was just a really good glamour. He couldn't help but think the Darkdark Lord was truly vainer than himself, but then he explained about the what the mudblood had done, 'Granger' was Draco's first thought, he didn't hear the conversation that was taking place until it came to Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord wanted to get into Hogwarts was he mad, of course he's mad, he and his grudge on Dumbledore, he thought then, glancing at him and he looked like he could be attending Hogwarts still. He pondered it for a bit "My Lord if I may speak?" waiting for an acknowledgement for Draco to speak.

The Dark Lord turned to Draco "you may Draco, what are your thoughts, for me to get into Hogwarts?"

"You're sixteen, you can go in as a student a…" he got cut off by laughter from his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Foolish boy how in Merlin's name would that be a good plan..." Bellatrix was about to continue her disapproval when she was interrupted.

"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord's voice boomed through the room "continue Draco" he said turning to Draco.

Draco nodded "you can attend as a student next year and would be able to infiltrate it, Dolohov is right about charms but take it farther and do a blood ritual and that will take care of the wards. We don't have to change much of your appearance, yes, there are people who knew what Tom Riddle looked like, that will not change, but you'll be sixteen and the current Dark Lord looks like a snake now and is over seventy years old" he stated, instantly regretting his last comment about the snake and age.

Draco didn't expect the Dark Lord to smirk at him "Brilliant Draco… I like this plan I'll be close to them without them knowing."

Dolohov added, "yes that could work, but who would do the blood ritual? It'll give you their blood, to put it simply it's an adoption of sorts". The Dark Lord thought about this for a moment "My Lord… if my Aunt Bellatrix does the blood ritual, we can easily make a background for you" Draco suggested.

After Draco suggested his Aunt he felt eyes on him, it wasn't the Dark Lords, but coming from his left side, he wanted to look but already knew it would be. Before Draco could anything more "you don't like this plan Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord asked, looking at her.

"It's risky My Lord, who would allow my child to go to Hogwarts?" she said cowardly, which was something Draco never thought he would see his demented aunt do.

It was now Narcissa turn to speak "they can't deny a child's education because of their parents, a word to the ministry will fix this. If I may My Lord, I can work on the documents we'll need" she said with a bow and the Dark Lord waved her to go start on them.

"Bellatrix, you will do the ritual. Am I clear?" he ordered, and she nodded

"Yes My Lord" she bowed "I'll prepare the necessary items for the ritual," she said as she bowed then left the room.

Draco looked back at the Dark Lord "Draco we need to work out a few more details. Also, Dolohov how is your wife, I hear she might be ill?" looking from Draco to Dolohov.

"Yes My Lord… I've been concerned, she won't say what's causing her such pain. I'll go and work on the documents with Mrs Malfoy; I know I few contacts that we can use as your education background" Dolohov said bowing, and leaving the study.

Draco stood there waiting 'what more did he need from me' he thought "what would like to discuss My Lord" he asked wanting to leave, but Draco knew this was his idea and the Dark Lord probably wanted more details.

"Now Draco, relax after all we'll be technically cousins soon," he said in a musing tone "I want you to tell me everything you know about this mudblood, from the time you first met her until now, I'll need it to effectively kill her" he added.

Draco was taken aback when he said the word cousins ' _gods it was true, he will be related to me… dear Merlin what was I thinking_ ' he thought as he made his way to a chair near the fireplace.

"Yes My Lord… first time I met the mudblood was in Diagon Alley before the first year, she was in Flourish and Blotts with Professor McGonagall who was guiding her to buy her school supplies. The Professor left her there, I caught some of the conversations, she had to take care of something and told Granger to stay in the shop" he started explaining his first meeting with Granger, watching as the Dark Lord sat in the armchair that was across from him.

The Dark Lord looked unamused or rather uninterested. "Once the Professor left, Granger collected the books she needed and grabbed second-year coursework, thanked the shopkeeper for his help and proceeded to collect various books. I went to get my set of books and after I was done she was reading in a corner of the store until the Professor came back, she argued about buying all those books, but, she said she had her own money and could use it the way she wanted and her parents wouldn't mind. The thing was, some of the books she picked out were about dark curses and rituals" he continued, seeing the Dark Lord nodding so often.

"The Second time I saw Granger was on the train, I didn't know she was a mudblood at the time, so when I was in the lavatory trying to do my tie with the spell my father showed me she walked in, she quickly apologized but then offered to help. I thought 'how could a mere girl do it better, but she didn't do the spell she tied it by hand, then she left. The next time I saw her on the train I was impressed by her. She had gotten into an argument with Adrian Pucey a fifth year Slytherin, I didn't catch the whole thing, but what I did see was Adrian flying out of a compartment and sticking to the train wall. She stepped out of the compartment and had her wand pointed at him and then she moved him up and he was stuck to the ceiling of the train" Draco hoping he wasn't boring him.

As The Dark Lord listened, he was analyzing what Draco was telling him _'At least she has a respect for books_ ' he thought, but when Draco said he was impressed, he did find that amusing _'what could a mudblood do that's impressive'_. Listening further he had to agree with Draco, it was impressive to do such magic with being a mudblood "Draco you should call me Tom from now on if you call me 'My Lord' then my cover will be blown…" he said.

Draco arched an eyebrow but shook off the shock _'well that's going to be weird'_ he thought then continued "before I found out she was a mudblood, I would have sworn she would be put in Slytherin, but when she was being sorted it took nearly fifteen minutes to sort her and the Sorting hat yelled Gryffindor but said it a bit oddly to be honest. When she got down from the stool she had a smirk, and I know Potter and Weasley would be dead by now if it wasn't for her. Even though she was a mudblood, I kept having the feeling that she had the making of a dark witch, still get that feeling often from the way she gets revenge on people from other houses that bug her, or if Potter and Weasley piss her off" Draco stopped at that knowing he must sound excited.

Leaning back listening to Draco explain the mudblood Granger, the Dark Lord realized that she was impressive, and when he mentioned what she did to Pucey and how she used nonverbals and able to stick a fifth year to the ceiling, without much of a fight, was impressive. _'this sounds familiar'_ Tom thought thinking back to his years at Hogwarts, how he put up an act for the professors, then came the sorting _'ah a mudblood in Slytherin that's a laugh… Fifteen minutes what could have taken so long'_.

The more he heard the more that confused him, she wasn't the typical girl he's used to, and she was smart as well _'this might not be as easy as I first thought'_ Tom thought and at that point he realized that he was thinking more logically, he wasn't rushing things, did having Horcruxes have this much of an effect of his mind and actions?

"Is there anything else, that makes you think she had the makings of a dark witch?" Tom asked, watching Draco adjust himself in the chair.

"Well after the second year, when we started duelling in Defense class, anytime she was in a duel, it looked like she was pulling spells and holding back. She would let Potter win though, I think it's an act; I've seen her read more books with dark curses then light" Draco said, making the Dark Lord ponder his move should be.

"If what you are saying is true, then we can't treat her like a typical girl, we'll have to get more information on her" Tom noted, wanting to hear her scream and then see Potter's face as she dies, then kills him.

"My... I mean Tom, do you really want to spy on her?" Draco asked, of course, Tom didn't want to but we had no choice, but before he could voice his opinion, there came a knock at the door.

Tom Waved his wand, unlocking the door to the study and lowering the silencing charm as well "enter" he said.

"My Lord, the ritual is ready to be performed," Dolohov said, entering with a bow. Both Draco and Tom made their way out of the study and followed Dolohov to the large sitting room.

"Now, if my followers inquire about m, tell them that I'm out of the country at the library of Alexandria, understood? I don't want my identity to be revealed if it does then all four of you will receive punishment from me, am I understood?" Tom commanded of them. He received a collection of "yes My Lord" from them.

"My Lord, are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know if the idiotic old fool will let you attend Hogwarts and…" Bellatrix began to protest again.

But Tom had, had it "SILENCE! Crucio!" he yelled and pointed his wand at her chest, screams erupted from her as she fell to the floor. Tom held the curse for a few minutes before releasing it "you should be honoured that your blood will be mingled with mine, or is it that your blood is too good for me?! Crucio!" he bellowed as he held the curse longer.

"Now, I need you alive for the bloody ritual to work, so stand up you worthless woman and let's begin," Tom said releasing the curse once again.

Bellatrix struggled to stand "yes my lord, please forgive me," she said weakly finally standing and staggering. She made her way to the circle on the wooden floor made of runes and Welsh symbols.

"Stand in the middle My Lord" Dolohov instructed and Tom carefully went to the middle not disturbing the runes.

"Let's proceed quickly," Tom said getting impatient with certain thoughts of a follower that didn't want to be the one to cast the ritual. Bellatrix nodded, gripped her wand, cutting her left palm and outstretched her hand over the circle letting her blood drop on it.

"My Lord cut your left palm as well and let your blood drop on the runes in front of you," said Dolohov. Tom complied and took his wand and cut his left palm and let his blood fell on the runes as told.

Then Bellatrix chanted in Welsh "Gadewch fy gwaed yn llifo trwy'r môr a chymryd yr un fel fi gadewch fy gwaed yn ddall ac yn bras trwy'r gwythiennau fel y byddant yn Gwaed fy ngwaed"

The blood spread through the entire circle, glowing as it mixed together, and started to spiral toward Tom, seeping into his cut on his palm, As the ritual completed, the cut mended, and there was a tingling sensation in his core, he looked into the mirror that hung on the wall and saw his hair darken a shade and his eyes luckily stayed the emerald green.

If Tom was honest with himself, he owed the mudblood, what she did had returned his youth and looks to him, after his skin paled a bit he turned to Mrs Malfoy, asking "did you finish the necessary documents?" hoping not to be disappointed anymore.

"Yes, My Lord, Dolohov floo called his contact and everything is set up," she said looking at Dolohov.

"When you were born you were sent overseas to America and a British professor homeschooled you. Your Cousin Esmerelda Finnely looked after you, whom we contacted and she will vouch for you and the professor Thorous Rollins. We thought it best for you to be homeschooled, there is less to dig up" Dolohov said as he handed the documents to Tom.

"We kept your scores almost the same as well, we didn't want them the exact, name is Thomas Aiden Lestrange" Dolohov continued "the only one we have to worry about is Dumbledore."

"That won't be a problem at all, I sent a letter to the ministry about concerns that my nephew won't be accepted at Hogwarts because of his parents' history, but wishes to finish his education in Britain," Mrs Malfoy said, holding a letter in her hand, and left to owl it to the ministry.

"Draco, let's go, you still need to teach me about how young people act nowadays… you're all dismissed now" said the Dark Lord, walking towards the door, looking over his shoulder to see Draco following.

* * *

A/N: Here's the translations

Hermione's Spell "The magic that is captured in this object

Return to once was, Let the darkness rise and die

being replaced with light and new life. "

Bellatrix Spell: "Let my blood flow through the sea and take it as me

let my blood be blind and sharp through the veins

so they will be Blood of my blood "

I know there not to fancy but I lost the original chant I want to use.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I don't own the Harry Potter series or its Characters that right goes to J. K. Rowling

 _Thoughts are in italics_

Rated M for later chapters, R&R, please

I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it a bit more clean from the original I'll be updating the third chapter soon as well.

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

Beta by: MichalaJ

 _Chapter 2 – Knowledge and Possessiveness_

Remus continued pacing back and forth in front of Alastor "what if Snape doesn't come back what then, what happens to Hermione?" he stopped for a moment, then began pacing a bit faster.

"Calm yourself, Remus. How is Miss Granger doing?" Alastor asked standing with his magical eye following Remus pace across the floor.

"She's stable again, but her pulse started to drop and I had to give her more potions and recast the warming charm. She still hasn't woken or given any signs of moving, her body is so stiff," Remus said concerned about her state.

"Nymphadora is looking after Miss Granger, she'll be well taken care of, we have more pressing matters to attend to like finding You Know Who before he makes more of those cursed items," Alastor said, Remus knew Alastor had a point, they needed to defeat You Know You before he regains strength.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing "was there anyone else coming here?" Remus asked, taking his wand out. Alastor shook his head and quietly went out of the small sitting room to see who came in; they both relaxed seeing Snape "Gods Snape, took you long enough" Remus put his wand away and went back to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

Alastor was the first to ask, "what did You Know Who say, what's his plan?" as he walked back to the sitting room and stood by the fireplace.

"The spell definitely worked, the Dark Lord has confirmed that his Horcruxes are gone, but that has placed a target on Miss Granger's back, he wants to kill her himself. I get the feeling that he wasn't that troubled about losing his Horcruxes " Snape followed the others to the sitting room and sat down in an armchair across from Remus.

As Snape explained Alastor looked troubled "do you mean the spell didn't weaken him?" Snape nodded

"How's Miss Granger's state?" Snape asked.

Remus signed "stable, gave her more of the potion. Tonks is watching her at the moment". '

This wasn't good Snape had returned with no good news not only is Hermione an even bigger target, but the Dark Lord doesn't seem to have weakened or become less dangerous' Remus thought _'_ _what else could possibly go wrong'_.

The likes of Alastor and Lupin didn't concern Snape at the moment, neither did their worries of what the Dark Lord was planning, he wasn't privy to it. The fact that he wanted to kill Miss Granger himself worried him though, _'_ _how will he do it or when?'_ Since he had determined that she will be staying here for the summer and won't be vulnerable until next year and she needs her supplies. He finally answered all of Lupin's questions and went to check on Granger himself. he didn't like him saying 'She's fine when he kept asking. People believed him being an uncaring cold man, but it was the role he had to play.

He did care for The Potter boy he is Lily's son, Miss Granger reminded him of Lily as well, he wouldn't admit it if someone pointed it out. Once he got to the potions room he saw Tonks sitting in a chair next to the sleeping form of Miss Granger. Snape went up behind Tonks "how is she, any signs of awakening?" he asked softly not to startle her for she had a habit of firing curses first ask questions later.

Tonks looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "not yet, she's been very still, even her breathing is barely noticeable" she said turning back to Hermione "her pulse is steady and I cast a warming charm that'll last longer than the one that Alastor and Remus was using" she continued with a sign "how long will she be like this Severus?"

"Hard to say, it depends on the strength of the witch or wizard, but Miss Granger has proven to be an extraordinary witch. All we can do is wait and make sure she is comfortable and keep her stable" Snape said, going to the cauldron that he had the potions in and to his surprise it was all bottled and organized.

"I finished bottling the rest of the potions and cleaned everything up, Remus didn't know what to do," she said, Snape remembered how Tonks was in school, she was a trouble-maker for a Hufflepuff, but she was good at potions. He started to make potions to replenish the nutrients in Granger's body if she doesn't wake up within a day or two, the blood and strengthening portions aren't going to do much good if she dies of starvation.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Hermione's body felt like lead, she felt so weak, even opening her eyes was a task on its own. _'_ _What is wrong with her she thought, what happened'_ , then the memories came flooding she had attempted to do. She finally was able to open her eyes slightly, but closed them tight and groaned from the light and the pain she felt. She slowly tried opening them and tried to move to look around, all she could move was her eyes.

Hermione realized she was in the room she had cast the spell and was alone, moving seemed to be impossible, her body was not responding at all. She heard the click of the door and it made her snap her eyes in the direction of the door and then she saw pinkish-purple hair come in,

"Hermione you're Awake!" Tonks said enthusiastically then rushed out of the room without saying anything else.

Then as Hermione tried to move again she could hear the pounding of footsteps rushing toward the room "see I told you she's awake" Tonks chimed.

"We heard you the first time Nymphadora," said an annoyed Alastor.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks snarled in reply,

"Would you two mind acting like petulant children elsewhere?" said Snape who walked in as Tonks snapped at moody.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Snape asked waving his wand over her body.

"I… I…" her voice sounded foreign to her own ears and her throat was dry, it was hard for her to even move her mouth to form words, but she forced herself to talk "I... can't move…" Hermione was able to voice.

Snape looked at her struggling to speak "I'm not surprised, you've been unconscious for two weeks now" he said moving across the room to a desk, he tapped his wand to a piece of parchment "your vitals are getting back to normal, but you still need to rest; what the spell put you through was immense. Your magical core wasn't damaged and it started slowly healing you, now that your awake it might speed up the healing process" Snape explained to Hermione.

' _Two weeks… two weeks, what a waste of time'_ Hermione thought she was so frustrated, she hated not being in control of her body, ' _gods my throat'_ she thought, needing something to drink "pro… Professor… can you…get me some water?" Hermione asked her voice still hoarse.

Hermione was hoping he wouldn't ignore her, then she'd have to wait for Tonks to stop arguing with Moody for water, but to her surprise, Snape had conjured a cup and used Aguamenti to fill the cup with water. He made his way to Hermione and helped her sit up, kept her from falling backwards, he brought the cup to her mouth, the water was refreshing.

It took the dryness away "What happened when I passed out?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding a little better,

"You don't have to worry… rest now" he said laying her down gently, Hermione picked up on the unease in his voice.

The other stopped bickering and their faces told Hermione something did happen. She let out a frustrated sigh ' _their hiding something from me like always'_ she thought "what happened?" Hermione repeated demanding an answer,

"After the spell, You Know Who did call upon Snape and apparently he changed somehow," Tonks said not sounding like it was a good thing.

"Also, he doesn't seem like it weakened him at all. According to Snape, he sounds saner than anything else and that's more dangerous" Alastor spoke up next.

Even though they were telling Hermione this she sensed that they were hiding something "there's something else isn't there?" she asked being able to talk more and more.

To her surprise, Snape was the one that told Hermione what the others didn't want her to know "you have painted a bigger target on your back, he wants to take care of you himself probably more so than Potter" Snape stated with the others looking mad that he had said something.

"Snape we agreed…" came Remus but he was cut off by Snape

"You agreed, I was the one that wanted her to know what she was up against," he said getting up from next to her and returning their glares.

"Thank you, Professor, for the honesty, I expected as much Professor, I knew I'd make myself a target more so by doing this, so I'm not surprised," Hermione said feeling exhausted.

"What else can you tell me?" she asked fighting the urge to yawn, however, Hermione could see from Professor Snape face she wasn't fooling him.

"At the moment all you should be worried about is getting more rest, we can talk more at a later date," he said as he came back over to her and conjured a nice warm duvet on her and Hermione couldn't help the yawn that came from her.

"Fine, but we will talk Professor," Hermione said determined to know everything. Seeing Professor Snape nod, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dolohov flooed to his manor, when he entered his study he dusted off the soot "Mispy" he called and a house-elf appeared with a pop and a bow.

"Welcome home master how may Mispy serve yous?" Dolohov took off his cloak and laid it over the elf's outstretched arms.

"How's my wife, any changes?" He asked walking towards the study doors.

The Elf followed him and shook her head "no Master the mistress is sad… still in bed… she cries Master" Mispy stated saddened by her mistress' state.

He paused for a moment then opened the door to exit his study, and made his way to the foyer and up the staircase. _'_ _What could cause her to be like this?'_ Dolohov asked himself, then looked back to Mispy "very well that will be all go prepare dinner with the others and let me know when it's ready"

Mispy bowed "yes Master" then went to do as it was told.

Dolohov made his way up the rest of the way up the stairs and went to their bedchamber, he entered and made his way to the bed to see his wife curled up sobbing "my love…" he said sitting on the bed close to her, he stroked her face "please love do tell me what saddens you, I'll promise you to make it better" Dolohov pleaded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

There was a sob "Antonin please forgive me… for I did something that is unforgivable" Neomi Dolohov choked out looking at her husband with a tear-streaked face.

Dolohov couldn't imagine not being able to forgive his Neomi "my love no matter what it is I will understand and forgive you… Neomi I'm not just your husband but your mate I will always be with you… I swear" he promised her this pulling her to his chest.

It hurt him to see her like this, Dolohov felt her sob as she snuggled into his chest "I am your mate my love and I am yours please tell me what saddens you" he urged her to tell me.

She looked up at Dolohov and smiled, he could see the silver tint in her eyes, her veela loved it when he said those words "I love you… my mate" she said moving up to my neck pulling my shirt collar aside to reveal the mark that signified that he was hers.

She kissed it lightly "Mine…" she said as it sent a shiver up Dolohov's spine.

"Neomi…" he breathed out, then he felt her pull away, Antonin wanted more but he saw the look on her face

"Antonin the night you were arrested and taken from me, being a veela I… I couldn't function, and I was afraid I wouldn't see you again and I'd be next, so I'd had Lou-Lou take our daughter to the muggle world to an old friend of ours," she said, and he was shocked _'Alycia is alive'_ was his first thought.

She saw the look on his face "oh my love I'm sorry please forgive me. When they took you away I was in such agony and my Veela ached for you and because I was weak I gave up our daughter and failed as a mother…" fresh tears fell down her face as she put her face in her hands "please forgive me" she wailed.

Antonin couldn't take it he grabbed hold and pulled her to him and rubbed circles on her back to calm her "please love, don't cry anymore. Our daughter is safe because of you, there is no need to ask for forgiveness. If you hadn't acted the way you did and the damn ministry did come for you, then they would have stuck her with some other muggle or blood traitors' family and we wouldn't be able to ever see our Ali ever again" he said speaking calmly so she'd know he wasn't upset with her, Antonin took a breath "My love but why now, why not sooner?" Antonin asked concerned that there was more.

"I felt her, she was hurt by something, she was hurt badly and I felt her slipping away. I feel her, she's better now but she's not safe where she is. I thought when our Lord wins we could retrieve her, but what if she's on the wrong side, my love? She could be killed." she said looking up at me.

Antonin wiped the tears away and kissed her lips lightly "I won't let that happen, we'll get the Dark Lord to order for her protection. I'm in good favour with him, and with the new plan we have, his victory is in sight," he said to reassure her. He kissed her softly and placed his forehead to hers "I'll go now to Lou-Lou and get her to take me to where our daughter is and I'll bring her home safe and sound, no matter what it takes"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then stood up "rest my love, I promise you I'll bring our daughter home" he said getting off the bed and made his way to the door, Antonin was determined to get their daughter back and if he had to kill he would.

"I told Lou-Lou to leave her with Jane Milner" Antonin stopped in his stride, "that squib?" he let his thoughts slip.

"Antonin, Jane wasn't always a squib she was a fine witch and one bloody hell of a chaser and a fellow Slytherin if you hadn't forgotten. If it wasn't for _James Potter_ she'd still be one" Neomi snapped at her husband. It was true she was a fellow Slytherin no matter what happened,

Antonin nodded "I'm sorry Neomi, I was wrong in calling her a squib. You two were the best of friends and still are if you trusted our daughter with her. I'll be back love rest now," he reassured opening the door.

"Antonin, she'll be going through the change soon, she must know what to expect. We must find her," Neomi said laying down looking at him with a soft smile.

Antonin nodded once more and took his leave, he swiftly made his way downstairs "Lou-Lou come NOW" he summoned and with a pop, she appeared in front of him. When she bowed Antonin wanted to lash out, his anger was building, something had happened their daughter, something so grievous, that she almost died. _'I'll kill whoever harmed her and leave their body in pieces for the bird to pick at'_ he swore to himself.

"Take me to where you left my daughter Lou-Lou, we are retrieving Alycia Sinri Dolohov," he told Lou-Lou and the elf lit up with joy to have his young mistress come home at last. Lou-Lou was so excited he grabbed hold of his hand and before Antonin could yank it away, and she apparated them in front of a house.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Three days had passed since Antonin had learned of his daughter is alive. After Lou-Lou apparated them to the house he watched Jane Milner, turned out she Married someone called David Granger. He investigated him and turns out David Granger was a son of a Squib himself technically making him one too, they owned a dental practice.

Antonin watched them, looking for Alycia, but it looked like she wasn't there and by the third day he was growing increasingly frustrated. By the fifth day, Antonin had enough of waiting and knocked on the door, Jane answered "Antonin my god… come in, hurry" was all Jane Granger said, looking around, thankfully no one was out and she pushed him inside.

Inside Jane closed the door "what in god's name are you doing here Antonin?" she asked, shocked to see an old housemate after so long "I mean, it's not like you're not welcome, but why are you here?" she continued, not giving him time to speak.

"Jane, I came for my daughter Alycia. Neomi left her here for you to look after," Antonin said to see her face fall into a frown

"So Neomi did marry you. I'm sorry Antonin, I mean no offence, but you were horrible to her, and I'd hoped she ended up with someone more caring…. She's not here, she messaged us near the end of her school term that she had something important to do and not to worry and she'd be home as soon as she was able" Jane said sighing and then motioned to follow.

Antonin followed, listening about his daughter "I changed her name so no one would know she was Neomi's daughter, and your elf that brought her put a glamour on her" she said leading them to a kitchen "would you like a cup of tea?" she offered.

Antonin nodded "what name did you give her?" he asked a bit mad that they didn't keep his daughter's name.

"Hermione Jean Granger" she answered setting a kettle to boil.

Antonin visibly paled and he remembers cursing a young witch at the ministry, then remembered what had transpired at Malfoy Manor. He had been the one that hurt his daughter, but she silenced him before he could complete his curse so it shouldn't have hurt her so much that it would have killed her; his wife was only in this state recently, so that lead him to what happened to his Lord. Would he forgive his daughter and spare her or would he have to watch her die? NO, he would give his life to save his daughter, no matter what it took he'd beg his Lord to take his life instead he'll keep his promise and save his daughter.

* * *

It had been another week before Hermione was able to move on her own Tonks helped her the first couple of days, but she was determined to be able to move by herself. She sat on the bed that she had been confined to for the last three weeks, and was reading a book about the spell she used on Voldemort, to give her some clue about what it did to him, but nothing. Hermione was frustrated, she had begged Snape to get Dumbledore to let the book leave Hogwarts for a while, but it was a waste of time, it didn't explain what would happen to the one that had made the Horcruxes. The other thing was, that the others didn't want her to walk on her own and Hermione was wanting to curse them so much that it would seriously hurt them. Then again, she was glad that she convinced them to let her go back home, she wouldn't need to deal with them soon. She didn't have a problem with Snape, he didn't dote on her and he helped her convince the other to let her go home, telling him about the wards that were around her parents' home. Anyone that sought to harm to her or her family wasn't able to enter or get near the premises, she just had to wait for Snape to come back and he would be taking her there.

"Miss Granger are you ready to leave this stuffy place?" he asked, knowing she was, Hermione nodded and handed him the book.

"You were right, it leads to a dead-end," she said, gathering her things, ready to go.

Snape looked at her and nodded "let's not keep your parents waiting, I assume they are worried about you" he stated, grabbing her trunk and shrinking it. They walked out of the headquarters "hold on tight Miss Granger" Professor Snape instructed, holding his arm out for her to place her hand on his arm, and she felt the pull of apparition when they landed, they were in front of her house.

Hermione was a bit worried aparating right in front "no need to worry I cast notice me not charm with the wards, so the muggles won't notice a thing" he said, noticing an uneasy look on her face.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for all your help," Hermione said, she really knew that she could trust Snape with anything. _'Maybe I should share my concerns about Dumbledore keeping Harry in abusive place'_ she thought.

"Remember, take your potions, don't think I'm fooled by you acting like your fully healed," he said, and Hermione barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Hermione opened the door, walking in she turned to thank him once more, but Snape was gone "Mum! Dad! I'm home" she called as she closed the door. When Hermione turned she saw her trunk full-sized and she couldn't help but be amazed how skilful Professor Snape was and wondered how she didn't notice him doing that. She shook it off and called for her parents once more not hearing them reply "Mum Dad you home?" Hermione wondered as she knew she saw the car in the driveway,

"We're in the kitchen dear, can you come here?" she heard her mother answered finally releasing a breath of relief. Hermione went to greet them and explained her absence. They understood to an extent about the war that was currently starting in the wizarding world, and they wondered why she feels she needs to be a part of it. It felt like they were hiding something, cause when she told them that the purebloods hated her because of her parents. Even though she beats all their kids in every subject, they still find her inferior to them because of her blood.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she wiped her face of worry and smiled brightly "I'm ho…. Aahh" interrupted she fell to the ground with a thud and saw that she was tackled by a house-elf.

"Missy Alycia… Lou-Lou has missed you" said a very enthusiastic elf. Hermione stared at the elf that had called itself Lou-Lou.

"Um… who are you?" she asked, wondering if this what Harry went through with Dobby.

The elf's face fell to a frown and started wailing "oh Missy Alycia…. Lou-Lou has failed as your elf, but I was ordered to I'm sorry…. Stupid Lou-Lou stupid, stupid"

Lou-Lou started to hit himself and Hermione sat up and grabbed his hands "no stop, don't punish yourself, you're not stupid, I just don't remember who you are," she said to reassure him and smiled.

The elf sniffed and rubbed her nose "Missy Alycia wouldn't remember, being so small. Lou-Lou is so happy to see yous is alright, master was worried too" she said stretching up to pet Hermione's head.

Hermione stared at Lou-Lou _'why is this elf here and calling me Alycia, she must be confused'_ she thought, but when she said master her headshot up to her parents, sitting at the breakfast table, someone with them. When Hermione recognized who it was she scrambled to her feet and pointed her wand "Hermione, wait, don't" her mother stood up, stepping in front of her.

"Mum do you know who this person is?… He's a Death Eater, the people I told you about" Hermione said, thinking her mum didn't realize she and her dad were in danger.

"Hermione, I know exactly who Antonin Dolohov is, lower your wand, we need to talk," she explained. Hermione lowered her wand, and her mum sighed in relief "Now, Hermione, please come sit down, and let me explain before you ask any questions"

* * *

"Three weeks… It's been three weeks, and nothing, no news on the mudblood" Tom said, agitated and slumping in the armchair.

Draco had been telling and showing him how 'young people' as Tom calls them act, and to his surprise, it didn't take much for him to actually act like a normal sixteen-year-old.

Tom knew how to act like a pureblood gentleman, but Draco wanted him to know how to relax and act friendly with the other Slytherins, He was a bit too stiff before and Tom told him this was how Slytherins used to be, back when he attended Hogwarts.

Draco could see why he was so stiff, "Might want to practice calling her Granger, and not Mudblood. If you call her that right from the start, she won't give you the time of day" he said laying down on the couch reading a book Uncle Sev gave him.

Draco hears Tom growl out "fine… no news on Granger… Happy?" he said her name, gritting his teeth, Draco wanted to laugh but kept calm and replied, "better, needs work".

Tom got up, went to the nearby bookshelf and grabbed a random book off the shelf all the while Draco hears him mumble something like 'stupid mudblood… stupid spell… stupid body', when he sat back down in the armchair his face showing that he wasn't happy.

Draco couldn't believe how much the Dark Lord acted like the child he was, like any teenager or rather a child getting his toy taken away. It was downright hilarious to watch the great Dark Lord pout. Draco couldn't keep himself from snickering and thought _'wonder if he'd pout if a toy was actually taken away'._

"I heard that Draco, take that back, I'm not pouting" Tom yelled standing up and glaring daggers at him.

"Oops, forgot you were a master legilimens" Draco teased him, it was getting to the point he wasn't so tense around him, he had forgotten he was Voldemort.

Then it hit him, he is still Voldemort even if he's sixteen now and blood adopted by his aunt Bellatrix "Sorry Tom" Draco apologized wondering if this is what it would have been to have a brother.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, the resounding pop of a house-elf stopped him "Masters… have news of Muggle Grangy" Said Blinky as he laid a roll of parchment on the table between them.

"Finally… leave elf" Tom said to the elf and Blinky quickly left. He grabbed the parchment and read it out loud "Hermione Jean Granger May 31st Kings Cross station platform 9 ¾, location unknown, June 30th 17 Heathgate, London"

"She's back at her Muggle residence, she's been there since June 30th, why are we just getting this now it's July 5th?" Draco said walking over to Tom, looking over his shoulder at the parchment.

Tom remained calm "we know where she is, now we can start the mission," he said, not showing how angry he was at how long it took to find her location.

"What would you like to do then Tom? We don't have that much time before Hogwarts starts up again, we can't just spy on her," Draco said, stating the obvious, hoping that they didn't just spy on her until they returned to Hogwarts.

Tom crumbled up the parchment throwing it in the fireplace "I know that Draco we'll watch her for a few days, then make our move. Until I know who this, Hermione Granger truly is, I can't decide what that move will be" Tom said. Draco nodded and they proceeded on making plans to spy on Granger.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading please Follow me on Instagram Ramscreative


	3. Chapter 3

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry potter series and its characters, the only thing i can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and i hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week mostly on Sundays

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

Beta by: MichalaJ

 _Chapter 3 False Gryffindor_

Hermione couldn't believe what had happen, her parents lied to her! All the times they could have told her about magic, about not being a muggleborn, all the times she was called a mudblood, they could have told her. She had to hear it from her biological father, the man who tried to kill her at the department of mysteries just months ago. She need time to process, so now, for the past two days she didn't talk to any of them. Now, Hermione was at a muggle night club, waiting on some friends she invited.

"Hey Granger" said a female voice and Hermione looked in the direction it came from, four Slytherin girls were making their way toward her table. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode came to the table and Hermione stood to greet them "Glad you girls are here, I needed something real" she said, hugging them.

"What's got you down? Stressed from the _Golden Trio_?" asked Pansy sarcastically, she knows Hermione hates the name people call her and the two dunderheads. The other girls giggled at Pansy's comment.

"If it was only that" Hermione replied with a sigh. At that point, they knew there was something serious going on and Daphne decided to speak up "let's order some drinks, it's been a while since we all caught up together" the other girls nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled and nodded as well "sure," with that they sat down and waved a waiter down to order drinks. After a few shots and mixers, she felt relaxed and started to have fun. She never thought of any of the Gryffindors as true friends, they didn't get her at all, they were too loud. In fact, first year, before the troll attacked her, Pansy was the one that found her crying in the girls' lavatory. When Pansy asked why she was crying, and learned that her own house was teasing her, she was livid. Pansy had asked "how could they tease you? You're the only one earning them points classes. Where's the house loyalty". That's when she started secretly hanging out with the Slytherin Girls. She helped them with their studies, and they shared tips on how to manage her hair.

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched. "Traitors, how can they be hanging out with her?" Draco whispered, mostly mad that his house is consorting with a Gryffindor. Tom was trying to see if he could read their lips, but wasn't having much luck, "Draco stay focused, is this how she usually acts?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Draco looked at Tom, then back at Granger "well I'd say no. Seeing her like this seems more genuine then what she's like at Hogwarts" he said, thinking about the smile she gives to the Gryffindorks Pothead and Weasel. Now that he has seen this smile, she was definitely putting on an act at school.

"Interesting. She finds better comfort in a house other than her own" Tom responded. They continued to watch, but Tom got frustrated in not knowing what they were saying and cast a 'notice me not' and 'listening charm' to hear their conversation.

* * *

"So, Hermione will you tell us what's got you so down?" asked Pansy, taking a sip of her Pornstar Martini.

Hermione sighed "Fine, if you must know I found out …" she began.

"That you shouldn't have tricked the sorting hat?" asked Daphne, interrupting her. Several things happened at once; first Astoria, Millicent, and Pansy who were taking a sip of their drinks started choking, Hermione eyes widened and tried to 'shh' Daphne, but it was too late, they heard.

Millicent was the first to speak "you tricked the hat, HOW?"

"What did you do…?" Pansy added

"What house were you supposed to be in?" Astoria asked

Hermione glared at Daphne "well..." she tried to recover the situation, but Daphne did it again.

"You see guy's, our Hermione here got her Hogwarts letter a year early before everyone because her birthday is on September 19th. She went to Diagon Ally and read all about Hogwarts and the houses. When she got there the hat wanted her to be in a completely different house, but Hermione thought she wouldn't fit in there cause of her heritage so she tricked it into yelling Gryffindor… isn't that right Hermione" Daphne said sweetly, looking innocent.

Pansy, Astoria and Millicent were godsmacked and sat there, gapping at Hermione. All Hermione could say was "Daphne I told you that in secrecy…"

"So, it's true?" asked Pansy, a bit hurt she wasn't told before. Hermione nodded to confirm.

"Which house was the hat going to place you in, Ravenclaw?" asked Astoria

Then came a laugh "no, it was Hufflepuff" said Millicent, they all laughed, except Hermione.

"I'd never be a bloody Puff" she glared.

"Yeah, Hermione was supposed to be… A Slytherin" Daphne announced to the group, the others stared in shock.

Then Pansy, Astoria and Millicent all yelled "WHAT!"

Hermione gave up, she leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and gave them a true Slytherin smirk "so what if I did trick the hat? Yes, it wanted me in Slytherin, but what's better a Slytherin in Slytherin or a Slytherin in Gryffindor?" she replied, still smirking as she took a sip of her Bramley Somerset Temperley Sour.

* * *

At Tom and Draco's table, they had similar reactions to the news. Draco was drinking his glass of Slingsby London Dry Gin and started choking "she…'cough' tricked… the hat" he managed to say from coughing.

"So, they were arguing" Tom responded, as he continued to listen when Daphne revealed she was supposed to be in Slytherin, Tom had let his calm demeanour fell and both boys were gobsmacked. Tom was knocked out of his shock when she saw Granger smirk; he felt his heart jump and smirked at what she said, _'interesting'_ he thought. Wheels started turning in his head, his plan for Granger started to change.

They continued listening and Draco finally recovered "can't believe Granger was supposed to be in Slytherin" he said still not grasping it.

* * *

Daphne looked at Hermione and smirked "see only Slytherin think like that… now sorry for interrupting, what were you going to tell us?"

Hermione looked at them and her smirk faltered, remembering why she wanting to talk to them in the first place, "when I got home there was someone else there" she began, thinking back to when she got home.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Hermione was at the breakfast table sitting as far away from Dolohov as possible, "well why is he here?" she asked waiting for her parents to explain themselves._

" _Hermione, like I said please let me get to the end before you ask any questions" her mother said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. "First, I'll start by telling you that I'm not a muggle. I was a witch I went to Hogwarts, my name was Jane Elenore Milner, my parents were, are purebloods. I was in Slytherin with Neomi Nara Denali, she was and still is my very best friend. I had an accident. I was on the Quidditch team as a Chaser, during a game against Gryffindor, James Potter had Sirius Black send a bludger at me, Potter cast a spell on the bludger, to hit four times harder. I almost died. I should have died but I was lucky that Neomi told Antonin what was happening and had cast his own spell that kept me from falling to my death" Jane started her story, saying James Potter with such venom._

 _Hermione was thinking that he was lucky he was dead, cause if he wasn't, she could have sworn that she would go and kill him herself, she saw her mother take a breath before continuing. "When I woke up in the hospital wing, I had missed a month of school and found out that the combination of the force of the bludger with Potter's spell had damaged my magical core to the point I couldn't perform any magic at all, I was basically a squib. I dropped out of Hogwarts after and went to a muggle school. My parents sent me money so I could survive, but other than that I never contacted them ever again. Then I met David here, during college and after we graduated, he proposed, his father was a Rowle, but was born a squib and changed his name to Granger; technically David is a squib as well. After we got our practice up and running, we wanted to start a family; after trying for a while, we found out that Potter's spell just didn't steal my magic, it made me infertile as well. I even went to St. Mungo's to make sure, but nothing could be done; it was because of the accident"_

 _Hermione listened attentively to her mother and at first, she was thinking she was a pureblood and that's what they were going to tell her, but when her mother said she was infertile she had a sickening feeling on where this was going._

" _Hermione, we will always love you no matter what, but your mother thought it wouldn't be safe for you here. Your mother is not only a very marvellous witch, but she is a Veela, and as you know, every Veela has a mate, Antonin is hers. When you take a mate from their Veela, they are in more pain than imaginable, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to care for and protect you. She also thought the Ministry would arrest her for her support in the war. Do you have anything to add?" Jane asked, looking at Antonin._

 _Hermione was in complete shock. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to know anymore, but she glanced at the man that's supposed be her father and tried to keep the tears at bay that were threatening to escape._

" _Alys… Hermione, I'm sorry about all this. If I knew that it was you in the Department of Mysteries…" Dolohov started, but Hermione couldn't listen and cut him off._

" _What? You wouldn't have tried to kill me, or any of the other teenagers I was with? I doubt that" she said, snapping at him_

" _Hermione that was uncalled for" Jane looked at Hermione, shocked at her behaviour._

" _I'm sorry, but how would you react to your parents saying that they had lied about their entire life and about themselves and to find out that your real parents didn't want you or that your real father tried to kill you?" Hermione said standing up. "You could have told me when I got my Hogwarts letter, or when I was performing accidental magic. How about when I told you about being called a mudblood? What about then?" Hermione asked, her voice rising bit by bit "What is even my real name? Cause according to the Elf, it's not Hermione" that's when the tears started to fall._

" _Alycia, your birth name is Alycia Sinri Dolohov" Dolohov spoke calmly. "You have every right to be upset, but don't think for one second we never wanted you. Your mother loved you, she never wanted to give you up, she thought you would be safer here; and, for a time you were" Dolohov stood up slowly "for the longest time I had believed you were dead. That doesn't excuse that I tried to hurt my own daughter, and I won't stop trying to earn your forgiveness" he said moving around the table to stand in front of his daughter._

" _How could you not have recognized me?" Hermione knew it was a stupid question, but she wasn't being logical at this point._

" _Missy Alycia… don't be mad at Master he wouldn't have known, you doesn't look like yous… Lou-Lou was ordered to put a glamour on yous so yous be safe" Lou-Lou said, tugging on Hermione's sleeve._

" _It'll come off after you go through the Veela change on your birthday, but if you want, Lou-Lou can take it off now. Your mother would also like to meet you" Dolohov said, not wanting to push, but he knew Neomi wanted to see her as soon as possible._

 _Hermione looked at Lou-Lou as she explained about the glamour and then at Dolohov as he talked about being a Veela and that the glamour would be lifted on her birthday, giving her the option to lift it now. Did she want to? Did she want to admit to all this? Did she want to accept that she is a Dolohov and not a Granger? She looked at the Grangers then she looked at Dolohov. She couldn't do this right now, she was being a coward, but she didn't want to accept this, not now "I need time to think about this" she said pulling her arm gently away from Lou-Lou and walked out, not waiting for a response._

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Who, Hemione?" asked Astoria

Hermione wanted to say that it was Antonin Dolohov and that her parents told her that she wasn't their's and in fact she was actually, the daughter of Dolohov, but all she said was "I was told I was adopted" her friends gasped at that statement.

"Do you know who your real parents are?" asked Pansy, Hermione nodded

"Who?" asked Millicent, Hermione then shook her head.

"It's okay Hermione when your ready we are here" Daphne stated and placed a hand on her forearm

Hermione thought about telling them right there, but she couldn't tell them; it meant that she was accepting it all and she wasn't ready to accept all of it, but she could tell them most of it. "Thank you, but I'll tell you this, the reason that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin was that both of my biological parents were in Slytherin," she said then she mumbled something else that made them look at her questionably.

"What was that last part just now Hermione?" asked Millicent, and the others was curious as well.

"Well I said that I don't actually look like this and that on my next birthday after I go through Veela change a glamour will be lifted, or I was given the option to get it lifted now," she said in a low voice, hoping they would miss most of it.

"Wow" was all they said, Hermione nodded and looked at her drink.

"I need something stronger than this," she said pushing her drink back a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you said that, because I did happen to snag this from my father's stash," Millicent said pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Alright Millie" Pansy shouted and waved the waiter over and asked for five empty glasses, "and I know the perfect game for this to, it's called 'Never have I ever' what do you say, want to play?" she added.

"Never heard of that one Pans" said Millie, Astoria nodded not hearing about that one as well.

"Well, this is how to play, you say, 'never have I ever' and then you say something you haven't done, if someone else has done it, they take a drink" Hermione explained to the group. Hermione taught Pansy how to play this game when they first started to hang out, it was very interesting to hear who she was into and wanted to snog.

"Alright here we go, I'll go first, then we'll go around the table, never have I ever gotten a tattoo," said Pansy with a smile. To her, and everyone else's surprise, Hermione and Daphne took a drink.

"Hermione! I know about Daphne's but what do you have?" asked Millie

"It's a phoenix and it's on my right shoulder blade" Hermione admitted. "Daphne what's yours?" she added

"It's a snake and a rose on my hip" Daphne answer blushing.

Pansy looked to her left "your turn Astoria," Astoria nodded "never have I ever wanted to snog a Gryffindor" all took a drink except Hermione and Astoria. Hermione now was enjoying this game very much now.

"Go on, tell us who you wanted to snog" Astoria said eager to hear this.

"Seamus Finnigan" Millie confessed.

"Oliver Wood" Daphne confessed and sighed, not caring that she admitted it.

"Did you snog him Daphne?" Hermione asked, seeing her dreamy expression

Daphne nodded "it was third year at the game against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. We talked under the stands and I had meant to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned, and it turned into a serious snog session" Daphne sighed remembering it fondly.

Then they looked at Pansy and she turned bright red and then mumbled under her breath. "What was that Pans? couldn't hear you" Millie said with a smug look.

"Fred Weasley" she admitted, turning an even brighter shade of red.

Hermione started giggling and the others were looking at her like she was crazy, "you want to snog one of the Weasley's" Astoria announced, and Pansy shot the whole glass a Firewhiskey.

"Okay, okay it's my turn, never have I ever thought Draco Malfoy was sexy" Daphne said waiting for the ones to drink.

Everyone except Daphne took a drink "really Hermione you too?" Daphne said disappointed

"Yeah I'll admit he's sexy looking, but then he opens that mouth his and he's so annoying" Hermione said, and all of them started to laugh.

* * *

Tom and Draco were still sitting at the table, when Granger mentioned the adoption Draco commented "well that explains why she was supposed be in Slytherin" he said finishing his drink.

Tom had tuned Draco out long ago; his soul focus was on Granger. When they started to play their little drinking game, he couldn't help but crack a smile that she had a tattoo. When the Malfoy crack came around, he couldn't help but let a laugh slip. "Let's go, we don't need you to have a conniption" Tom said as he grabbed Draco, who had stood up, ready to rush over there.

Draco was not happy that he was being laughed at by a bunch of half drunken girls "there's going to be hell to pay when school comes around" he said turning to leave.

Tom turned to take one last look at Granger and smirked _'very interesting indeed'_ he thought

* * *

After a few more rounds of the game, all of them were well past drunk "you know I… I … I think you all should crash at my place cause it… it'll be… to dangerous… to to… for you to go home" Hermione said, slurring and tripping over her words.

There was a collective moan of protest, but after them bickering a bit they all agreed. Hermione had the waiter call a taxi, Pansy left the money for the drinks on the table, "you know Pans…. I think you… that you paid too much" said Millie getting into the taxi and sliding over.

"Nooo…. I didn't I… I…. know-how… much to give out…" Pansy said getting in and sliding in.

Daphne and Astoria both didn't want to talk, they were half asleep when the waiter helped them into the taxi. Hermione sat up front, giving the driver the address. When they got to her house, she paid the driver and started to get her friends to the front door.

Daphne was able to help Astoria and Mille was able to walk on her own for the most part, but Pansy couldn't walk straight, and Hermione had her lean on her, "we're almost there" Hermione said grabbing her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door. When they all got into the house Hermione closed and locked the door.

As the door locked, the lights came on and they all moaned in pain from the light "Hermione Jean Granger, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jane Granger scolded, with David standing right next to her, both had their arms crossed.

"I was out with my friends, anyways that's not my name and you're not my parents" Hermione said, not meaning it, but knew it would hurt them, and when she saw the hurt in their eyes, she regretted it.

"It's late, you girls go to bed and we'll talk in the morning" David Granger said, pulling his wife towards him, going up the stairs to bed.

Hermione stood there for a moment, but Pansy almost fell forward and Hermione had to hold her up "Let's go, we have a guest room that has a queen-size bed we can share" she said, dragging Pansy up the stairs to the guest room. When she got Pansy in the bed, she went to the hall closet and got some extra pillows and blankets to make a make-shift bed on the floor. Millie flopped on the covers and rolled into the first blanket and was off to sleep.

Daphne placed Astoria next to Millie, covered her up and crawled into the bed with Pansy. Hermione stretched, took off her jeans and crawled in next to Daphne and covered them all up "night" she said, and she too, was fast to sleep.

The next morning was the worst. They all woke up with splitting headaches, what had woken them up was the smell of food, "Hermione what smells so good?" asked Astoria, as she sat up stretching and looking around.

"Mmmm…. My Dad's probably cooking breakfast" Hermione said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Pansy still passed out and Daphne, who had already gotten up and was stretching at the end of the bed, "Pans wake up breakfast…. Pans" Hermione said, shaking her awake.

Pansy grumbled and then rolled out of bed "ah Fuck that hurt" she said hitting the floor with a thud "hey, what smells good?" Pansy said standing up.

They all rolled their eyes and started to make their way downstairs, Millie was up but she doesn't like talking in the morning until she had something to eat. When they got downstairs and entered the kitchen, Pansy, Millie, Daphne and Astoria went and sat at the breakfast table. Hermione went over to her dad, "morning… about last night I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" she said quietly, since she still had a headache.

"I know you didn't but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. Even though we aren't you biological parents we still love you as our own, you really hurt your mother" he said, Hermione nodded.

"I know, where is she?" she asked, and he told her that her mum still upstairs.

Hermione went upstairs to her mother's room "mum you up….?" She asked opening the door.

"What is it Hermione?" her mother answered, still sounding hurt.

Hermione sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. No matter what, you and dad will all ways be my parents" she said going over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Jane looked at her daughter "I know your hurt and I'm sorry, you were right, you had the right to know. I just was afraid that when you found out, you wouldn't love us anymore and I'd lose the only daughter I'd ever have" she said cupping Hermione's face and pulling her into a hug when she saw Hermione begin to tear.

Hermione hugged her mother back "I'm sorry mum, no matter what happens, you're always going to be my mum. I promise" they sat there hugging for a moment. When they both went downstairs, Hemione joined her friends at the table and all enjoyed having breakfast. Afterwards, the girls had to get home since their parents would be worried. Pansy said they all stayed at Pansy's, since her parents were out of the country for the summer.

* * *

Hermione was laying in bed one day, thinking about all that had happened. She wondered what she'd look like, she still hadn't met her biological mother and was nervous about it. She owled Dolohov, or her father, to see if they could set up a meeting. She still had a lot of questions about this Veela thing, like 'what does the change feel like?', 'how will she know when she finds her mate?', 'or will she even have a mate?'. To her discomfort, Hermione didn't know much about Veela's at all. She decided to go to Flourish and Blotts, they must have some books on the subject and could answer a few questions she had. Hermione gotten dressed in jeans a nice red shirt, with a low-cut back, that showed off her tattoo. She left a note for her parents, slipped a jumper on, she grabbed her beaded bag and was off, taking a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron was the same as always, Tom was behind the bar, someone was sweeping, and someone was sleeping in a chair in the corner. She made her way to the back and entered Diagon Ally. Walking down the street she noticed that it wasn't as busy as it was when the new school term came around. She made her way to Flourish and Blotts and upon entering, asked "excuse me do you have anything on Veelas?"

"Upstairs, magical creatures" the shopkeeper said sending some books flying, returning themselves to the correct shelves.

Hermione nodded in thanks and headed up the stairs, looking through the aisles; going down the aisle that was labeled _magical creatures_. She scanned the book bindings until she saw a book Neville mentioned, 'Magical Creatures and how to identify them', she flipped through the pages until she got to V' "Thestral, Unicorns, here" she said seeing a book about Veelas.

Hermione opened and began to read 'Veela are described to look like incredibly beautiful women, with moon-bright skin and white-gold hair that fans out behind them, despite the absence of wind. They have the ability to hypnotize and mesmerize most men with their seductive dance, making the men want to impress them. Veela is thought to have their own type of magic, which does not require a wand. When Veela is angry, however, they transform into something like a Harpy — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird-like head, with long scaly wings bursting from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela seem to be quite an irascible race. Not much is known about Veela since most Veela clans don't let outsiders in or near their land. Many have tried to study them, but were cursed after trespassing, and soon met an unfortunate end'. Hermione couldn't believe there was hardly any information about Veela.

Hermione replaced the book, but must have pushed too hard because she heard a thud, and someone says "ow, what the…", she quickly went around to the next aisle.

"I'm so sorry, I was putting a book back and it… must have pushed one off the shelf" she said looking at the person who got hit by the book. When she saw him she was stunned, the guy had short, dark brown hair and green emerald eyes, eyes that she could get lost in. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at him, not having seen him before, even though he looked to be about her age.

* * *

Tom was looking at the ancient runes section when a book fell on his head "ow what the…" he said looking at where the book fell and then hearing footsteps.

"I'm so sorry, I was putting a book back and it… must have pushed one off the shelf" he heard a female voice say, when he saw who the voice belonged to, he was surprised to meet up with Granger.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded.

'S _nap out of it_ ' he thought to himself. "Well, I think it's customary to introduce one's self, before assaulting someone with a book, don't you think?" Tom said, bending over and picking up the book that had fallen on the floor.

Hermione blushed, "Hermione Granger, and I truly am sorry about the book" she said as she held out her hand.

Tom looked at her and plastered a pleasant smile on "It's a pleasure Miss Granger, my name is Thomas Lestrange" he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles gently.

Before Hermione could react to his name, "Tom you ready to go…? Oh, look what the cat dragged in, hello Granger" came the voice of Draco Malfoy, "Granger I see you met my cousin, what brings you to Diagon Ally on a fine day like this?" he added coming to stand next to Tom.

"Draco, you know this beautiful girl, I'm quite jealous," Tom said, glancing at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes "She goes to my school Tom, but you don't want to associate with this one, she's a mudblood" Draco responded.

Hermione was about to snap back at him but didn't get a chance "Draco that was very rude you should apologize… well if you aren't going to," Tom said, moving away from Draco and walking closer to Hermione, "please, Hermione, accept my cousins apology on my behalf, I'll be attending Hogwarts this year as well, I hope to see you there" Tom said smoothly, with the same pleasant smile.

Hermione was shocked at what was happening, this guy that seemed to be Malfoy's cousin was defending her! Wasn't he supposed to be the same as Malfoy, all prejudiced, cruel and stuck up? "Apology accepted, it was a pleasure meeting you Thomas," she said and she glanced at the book in Thomas's hand, "If I may suggest, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms is a more interesting read about Runes," Hermione said, turning to leave,

"Tom, if you will Thomas is so formal" he suggested, and he saw her glance back, nodding, she then went downstairs and Tom heard the bells of the shop ring, indicating she had let the shop.

"Well, that went well for the first interaction," Draco said stepping forward to stand next to Tom once again.

Tom nodded in agreement and smirked, it went very well indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on my story thus far, it's really helped me with my writing style when I first started this Fanfiction. Mor Chapters to come, please R & R and follow me on Instagram Ramcreative for updates and infor on posted chapters and new Fanfiction ideas..


	4. Chapter 4

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry potter series and its characters, the only thing i can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and i hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.

Rated M for later chapters

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 4: Accepting and breaking trust

Antonin Dolohov agreed to give his daughter time to process the information but was worry the longer she went around as Hermione Granger the risk of her being hurt, he let out a heavy sigh leaning back in desk chair, he needed too talk to the dark lord as well. Know that he might have to trade his life for his daughters didn't bother him, but will he keep his promise and let her live,

"Love is everything alright" said Neomi coming into the study seeing the worry on his face.

"Yes, my Love, Alycia wanted time to process, hopefully we can bring her home soon" he said taking one of her hands in his.

Neomi bent down and kissed him on the lips "did you tell her about the Veela change, what to except" she asked, then seeing his reaction she knew the answer, "Oh Antonin why didn't you warn her, she's not going to understand anything that's will happen to her" she said standing straight up and shoving him a bit.

"I was hoping you'd explain it to her more then I could, the type of Veela that your family was is much different then most and are very unheard of now a days" he explained know she wanted to see her daughter as well and explain herself why she did what she did.

Neomi expression changed from upset to a soft smile, she long to see her baby girl "maybe an Owl will hurry the process" she said kissing him on the cheek and hurrying out of the study.

Antonin sighed his wives emotions changed so frequently, it worked out most of the time but, also led him in a false sense of security on others, he remembered when he first found out she was a Veela and he saw her transformation, she looked like the gods themselves sent him an Angel. He smiled at the memory, even before her sixteen birthday she was beautiful but afterwards she was irresistible, he couldn't imagine life without her, she had told him that it was the Veela bond calling to him making him want to accept, but he didn't care he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

Then when they graduated, they married, even though the Veela bonding was technically a marriage contract he wanted to let the whole wizarding world that she was his and he was hers. Then came the time she was pregnant, and he was over joyed, he was hoping for a son at first but knew the great chances it being a girl. But it didn't matter to him, the first time he saw his daughter he fell in love the second time and knew he'd give her anything to protect his little girl.

That hasn't changed, he quickly got up and strode from the study when he reached the foyer he sees Neomi give there Grey-eagle Owl Barnabaus a letter "take this straight to my daughter" the owl hooted in excitement and clutched the letter with its talons and flied out the door that was opened by Mispy and then closed.

"I'll be back Love i must go see our lord, I can't delay any longer" Antonin said placing a kiss to her forehead and took his leave.

* * *

Dolohov Apparated straight to Malfoy's Manor and seeked out the Dark lord, he was greeted by Narcissa "Antonin what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" she asked not excepting to see him until the next meeting.

"I need to speak to… Tom it's urgent" he spoke trying to remain stoic and not show his nervousness.

Narcissa nodded "Is everything alright with Neomi I've heard she wasn't well" she led him to the back Gardens where Draco and Tom were currently at.

"she's doing much better now, the reason why I need to discuss with him" Dolohov explained.

When they arrived Draco and Tom were on brooms flying in the air, they were not alone, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott joined them, "Pass it Pass it" shouted Theo as he flew to bloke Draco. Blaise threw the quaffle to Theo, Theo went to catch it, but it was intercepted by Tom who cross mere inches in front of him to catch it.

Draco had successfully convinced Tom to practice Quidditch with them, playing on his vanity that it get him in shape and help him lore in Granger, he also mentioned that she went to the Yule ball with a professional Quidditch player during fourth year. Tom protested at First but gave in to their obsessive begging, he started to get into it after playing for about an hour.

"Boys we have a visitor come down" call Narcissa, Draco was the first to stop and looked down "Mother can't they" Draco began until he saw who the visitor was.

"Tom, Blaise, Theo lets take a break" Draco yelled to get their attention, the all flew down.

"Mister Dolohov has come for a visit, Draco why don't you show your friends to the sitting room for a snack, you all must be famished after flying around" Narcissa insisted, Draco nodded and motioned them to follow. Narcissa followed the boys to make sure none of them lingered

"Dolohov what's your purpose here," asked Tom putting up a Muffliato Charm around them, when it was just the two of them.

"My Lord, I must ask a Favor of you," Dolohov said kneeling in front of Tom.

Tom's demeanour changed "Dolohov, rise you've been most Loyal to me over the years, you've done what I asked without question, what is this favour you see of me," he asked starring at Dolohov as he raised up.

Dolohov took a breath "my lord I'm here to seek protection for my Daughter Alycia Sinri Dolohov"

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her room staring at a blank piece of parchment, she was hesitating to right to Harry or Ron, she did not know if she should tell them or not. Well mostly her concern was telling Ron, to be honest, she only tolerated him because of Harry. She was close to accepting it all, but not sure if she wanted to take the glamour off now or wait until her birthday. On one hand, if she did it before, the truth would come out sooner, but then if she waited she would have time to tell Harry, so he would not be blindsided. Just then there was the sound of tapping from the window when she looks there was an Owl there at her window.

She opened the window an watched the Owl fly in dropping a letter on her bed and landed on her desk, ruffling its feathers, Hermione took the letter and saw it had been addressed in her birth name, biting her bottom lip she hesitated on opening it. After starring at the letter, she decided to open it.

 _Dear my Darling Alycia,_

 _I know that finding out that your whole life was a lie, must be overwhelming and frustrating, I would love for us to meet. Please let me explain myself why I did the things I did, furthermore, I need to inform you about the Veela change and the process you will be going through. Please give it a chance, love always, and hope to hear from you soon._

 _Ps. The Owl's name is Barnabaus he is yours to use._

 _Love, Your Mother, Neomi Nara Dolohov_

Hermione could not help but smile a bit, the letter sounded sincere, she then when to her desk and wrote two Letters one to Harry and Ron. She decided not to exclude Ron because she didn't want to deal with his constant complaining, anytime she'd tell Harry something an not tell him, he would blame her for things that didn't go right in his life. Like what happened to Wormtail being scabbers. How was that even her fault, he never wanted to admit that she was better a magic than him either, he was looking like any other prejudiced bigoted pureblood.

She took a deep breath trying to relax herself, the other was a reply to her mother, she had accepted to met her but wanted to let some people know beforehand.

* * *

Harry was at the Burrows, he was allowed to go after spending the first month with the Dursleys, this summer felt off to him after term let out he had felt strange after he got home. Like a weight had lifted or something that was not there anymore, he was worried that he had to spend the whole summer there. He was overly excited when Remus and Sirius in his Animagus arrived and said he could go to the burrows, he had to promise not to leave unless being escorted, but he did not care he got to be with people that cared for him. Harry was spending time outside laying in the grass watching the clouds pass by when he noticed an owl circling. It then swooped down and landed next to him.

He leaned up on his elbows and saw a letter in its beak, after taking the letter the owl hooted and just starred at him "are you going to wait for me to read it" he asked looking back at the owl. The Owl just stood there waited, Harry rolled his eyes why was he talking to an owl like it will actually talk back. He then went ahead to open and read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know I promised to write this summer and I haven't until now, but there's reason I can't say in a letter, also I need to talk to you and Ron about somethings I found out this summer. Please meet me at the leaky cauldron on July 20 at two o'clock, so that you know it is me, you told me that the sorting hat considered Slytherin, my response was 'either way you'd still be a great wizard and fought for what is right'. Tell Ron if he is to come not to complain that I haven't written to him if he does I will not hesitate to hex him,_

 _Ps. Barnabaus is the owl's name and will not leave without a reply._

 _Hermione Granger_

Harry was slightly confused he had thought Hermione would not have been back until mid-August when it was time to get supplies, whatever she found out must be especially important, he quickly went to the house with the Owl trailing behind him. As he entered the house he rushed passed Ron.

"'arry?…. Whow!" Ron said ducking as the Owl follow after Harry

Harry got a piece of parchment and scribbled a reply and then handed it to the Owl it hooted happily and took his reply in its beak and flew off.

"Ron, I got a letter from Hermione we're meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron this Saturday," he said seeing Ron dive to the ground again as the Owl flew out.

"Bloody bird… Saturday but Harry we were supposed to play quidditch that day" Ron complained

"Ron, we play quidditch every day since I got here" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need the practice if I want to make the team this year Can't she just wait until we see her when we get school supplies, she's only going to nag at me" Ron said going to the cabinet to look for something to snack on

"Ron, come one she said it was very important might have something to do with Voldemort," Harry said seeing Ron cringe when he mentioned his name.

Ron made an agitated sound "fine" he said grabbing a bag of crisps and started to stuff his face.

Harry shook his head and made his way upstairs, on his way up he bumped into Ginny, Harry would be lying if he hadn't noticed how much Ginny matured over the years, but he didn't know how to approach his feeling, plus she was currently going out with Seamus, and couldn't make a move and wouldn't until he knew that she was single.

"Hey Harry" Ginny greeted moving pass him, all he could do was nod and smile. When she was out of site he hit himself in the head and called himself stupid.

* * *

Neomi was in the Greenhouse with Lou-Lou, Mispy, and Key, they helped her tend to the flowers, herbs and other plants that was used in potions, she mostly supplied Snape with his ingredients, "Key how's the Hemlock" she said tending the dittany, gauging the potency of the plant.

"It's ready to harvest Mistress…Key can harvest the ones that are ready and put them in stasis" Key came bounce over with a piece of the plant.

"No need for the stasis Key but thank you, that's why we made the greenhouse it'll keep the plants alive," Neomi said as she explained to the young elf. Key nodded in understanding making her ears flop up and down.

There was a tapping at the side of the greenhouse that got Neomi's attention and startled the elf's "it's okay It's just Barnabaus" she said to the elves to calm them down, as she got up to leave the greenhouse.

"Hello Barnabaus, you look tired," she said as she took the letter out it is beak, upon reading said letter a huge grin broke upon her face and she was full of joy and could not wait to tell Antonin.

She told the elves to finish with the plants as she headed inside to see if Antonin had returned when she found that he had not she went to the sitting room to wait and told Lumpy to let her know when her husband returned or when dinner was ready.

* * *

Friday July 20th, 1996

It has been seven weeks since she cast the Spell, three weeks since she found out she was adopted and only a week since she met Thomas Lestrange, then three days she sent the letters. She had thought a lot about Tom, her first thought was he looked an awful a lot like when Harry show them Tom Riddle in the pensive, but she notices subtle differences about his appearance. Then she remembered that Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort was a snake man.

Hermione wearing a lite green sundress sat in the leaky cauldron thinking about all this while she is waiting for Harry and Ron she was early, and she knew they be either late or right on time, She ordered another cup of tea and continued to wait, it was half-past two when she hear someone talking loudly about having to come when it's such a nice day to fly. She knew that they were here, "Hey Hermione, sorry we're late" Harry said not even giving a reason as to why they were late.

"it is all right please take a seat I've got a lot to tell you," she said as she motioned for them to sit, when they sat down she looked at Ron who looked like he could care less about what she had to say. She then looked around and cast a Muffliato so no one could hear what she was about to tell them. Harry and Ron stared a bit concerned at what she had to tell them now.

"Well first off I lied when I said I was going to France with my parents, I actually went to Grimmauld Place, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Three months before term was over I got permission from Dumbledore to access the restricted section and I found a book on Horcruxes it's how Voldemort was able to come back" seeing the confusion on there face she started to explain, "A Horcrux is an Item where you can store a part of your soul, the only way to split ones soul is to commit murder, Now why I was studying this book I found a spell to revert the items back to the caster making him mortal" she watched for their reactions.

They both had their mouths open but then Harry snapped out of it "Hermione your brilliant…. That's not all is there" he said see the look on her face,

She shook her head "afterwards I had to rest cause the spell was a very powerful and could have kill the wizard who attempted it, but luckily Snape was there and help, oh don't look like that you know he's on our side" she said seeing their faces when she mentioned Snape.

"but Mione it's Snape, he's a slimy Git" said Ron

Hermione got annoyed about that stupid nickname "A slimy Git that kept me alive and that can say my name correctly" she said glaring at Ron.

"are you okay Hermione" asked Harry

Her expression soften "I'm better now, to continue when I was finally able to go home someone else was there, before I tell you who, my parents told me that I was adopted, and told me how I was sent to them, My adopted mother was actually a witch but was in a quidditch accident and she lost her magic and not able to have children, she knew my biological mother while she was at Hogwarts, My Biological mother is also a Veela, meaning I'm a Veela" she stated making sure she avoided names for now.

"That's a lot to take in, are you ok Hermione" Harry asked

"are you sure they said Veela, cause you sure don't look like one, well you know right Harry Veela's are supposed to be beautiful and your" he said looking at Harry and then back at Hermione that was glaring at him like she was going to hex him "what come on Hermione you can't believe you're a Veela not the way…"

"Ron can it" Harry said elbowing him

"well for your information Ronald I have a Glamour on me and that why" she said wanting to curse him and leave without lifting what ever she placed on him.

"who are your biological Parents" Harry asked shaking his head at Ron for him opening his mouth without thinking

~Muffliato wore off~

Hermione took a deep breath "my Biological Parents are AntoninDoholovNeomiDolohov" she said muttering the last part.

"what was that" Harry asked

Hermione muttered it again

"Huh? Oh, come on it's not like you're a spawn of a death eater" Ron blurted out

The look on her face, she did not deny it "Hermione?" Harry looked like felt betrayed.

"My Biological Parents are Neomi and Antonin Dolohov," She said clearly this time taking a deep breath and waited for their reactions.

Ron was the first to say anything "SO YOU ARE A DEATH EATER SPAWN… I BET YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND WAS THE ONE THAT RATTED OUR SECRET MEETINGS BET YOU LOVED PLAYING HELPLESS MUDBLOOD" Ron shouted.

Hermione was livid "HOW DARE YOU RONALD, SINCE YOUR MICROSCOPIC BRAIN HAS CLEARLY FORGOTTEN I WAS THE ONE WHO CHARMED THE COINS FOR OUR ARMY, I SAVE HARRY FROM DOLORIS UMBRIDGE AND I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOUR ARSE LAST YEAR FROM YAXLEY WHEN HE SHOT THE SEVERING CURSE AT YOUR HEAD IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES" Hermione stood up pointing out his stupidity.

Ron growled at being insulted and being betrayed by Hermione, in his point of view.

"Let's all calm down Ron Hermione wouldn't betray us," Harry said trying to be the calm one.

"OH, COME ON HARRY WAKE UP, SHE ALREADY LIED TO US WHAT ELSE HAS SHE LIED ABOUT" Ron continued to yell.

"Hello, Hermione, is everything alright" came a smooth calm voice.

They all looked Harry and Ron looked stunned at who it was, but Hermione smiled slightly.

"Tom hey what are you doing here," she asked trying to calm her voice, and sound pleasant. And stepped from the booth she was at to stand next to Tom.

"Hermione do you know who this is" asked, Harry

"Oh, Harry this is Thomas Lestrange, Tom this is Harry Potter, I met Tom in Flourish and Blotts" she introduced him

"Oh, great another Death eater spawn, see Harry she's already befriending them," Ronald said with a sneer on his face

"Hermione is this true" Harry asked

Hermione was going to reply when Tom stepped forward "And what if it is, what's wrong with Miss Granger and I being considered friends, by the way, you were correct in the Runes book you suggested, much better read" Tom looked at Potter then glanced back at Hermione and smiled, he did this knowing this would cause more trouble between them.

Hermione was shocked that he spoke up and defended her but even more so that he actually took her advice and read the book she suggested.

"Oh, didn't 'Miss Granger' tell you that's she's not a Granger but a Dolohov, she's a Death eater's Spawn just like you" Ron spoke loudly so the who place could hear him. "Traitor" he sneered

"Harry?" she said seeing if he agreed, but he remained silent and that was all she needed "fine if that's how it's going to be, go ahead and throw six years of friendship away like it was trash fine, who need you," she said glaring at both.

"Yeah, who needs you Dolohov, just so you know once a Mudblood always a mudblood" Ron stood up from the booth and walked towards Hermione and sneered at her last name, there were gasps when he said the words,

But before anything else could be said Ron was on the ground holding his nose as blood trickled down from it, Hermione looked to her left and there stood Tom, he had punched Ron "hopefully that'll teach you some manners in speaking to a lady…. Let us go Hermione" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, turning her in the process and heading her towards Diagon Ally's entrance.

Hermione was in shock at what happened she didn't protest, all she did was glanced over her shoulder to look at Harry trying to help Ron up, It broke her heart that he didn't believe her or defend her against what Ron said, Hermione then saw the glances she was getting from other bystanders 'so much for keeping it quiet' she thought.

Hermione had not realized when they entered the Ally or when he led her down to Knockturn Alley, he led her to Vipers grotto, when they went inside he led them to a Corner booth where it was dark, and no one would bother them. "Hermione are you okay" he asked finally.

Hermione finally snapped out of it and looked around 'where were they' she thought and then looked at Tom not even remembering sitting down, "I'm good thank you Tom" she said trying to figure out where they were.

Tom saw her confusion and smiled "don't worry those idiots won't find us here we're in a pub called Vipers grotto in Knockturn Alley" he said calmly.

"Knockturn Alley, why would you…? why are we…?" she asked wondering if she was safe here or not,

"don't worry Hermione your perfectly safe, they keep it dark in here for a reason, it's so you can't tell who is here, now can you tell me what that rude hot head was spewing out of his tasteless mouth" he asked reassuring her that she was going to be alright,

Hermione sighed she could not deny it he had heard it all "it's true what he said, I found out I was adopted and that my Biological Parents are the Dolohov's, that's what Weasley meant by calling a death eater spawn" she said looking down.

Tom kept a sincere look on his face but on the inside, he was smirking, Potter and Weasley just doomed themselves, throwing away their brains of the group, "they don't deserve you" he said knowing it will make her trust him further if he played on her emotions. But Tom could not help something inside him saying 'no they do not deserve her, she does not belong with them, she belongs with me…' he shook himself mentally. What was that last part, he wondered and looked at her and saw her looking into his eyes.

Hermione smiled "thank you Tom, I appreciate that, and for defending me" she took a deep breath, she glanced at her watch and had not realize how much time she wasted with Harry and Ron. "Tom I'm sorry thank you for everything I am needing to go, I'm meeting my Birth mother for Dinner, maybe we can catch up some other time" she said standing up in a hurry.

Tom got up as well and smiled "that's alright I should have check to see if you had other plans or not beforehand, let my escort you back" he said leading her out of the pub and back to Diagon Ally.

"Thank you once again Tom" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving him the one in shock now.

* * *

Tom stood there for a solid two minutes before he raises his hand to the cheek she kissed, what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, this was nothing he has experienced before.

"Hey, Tom how did it go" Draco came up behind him and patted Tom on the back, "Tom? Are you ok… TOM" Draco called now waving a hand in front of Tom's Face.

"What?... Oh, hello Draco when did you get here" Tom asked finally snapping out of his state of shock.

"Tom, I called you three times what got you so out of it" Draco asked a bit concerned that he was acting out of sorts.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the manor" Tom turned and started to walk back towards Knockturn Ally,

Draco followed trying to get him to talk about what happened between him and Granger.

* * *

Hermione Rushed down Diagon Ally, when she was in front of Rosette's she stopped and took a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath and went into the restaurant, it was very elegant restaurant, she felt a bit under dressed as she straightens her dress a bit more. She then walked up as confidently up to the host stand, the Women looked at Hermione like she did not belong here and gave her a look saying, 'what did you want'.

"Reservation for Dolohov" Hermione said plainly, then smirked when she saw the change in attitude the women had and nodded leading her to a table the was more secluded then the other's, when she arrived she saw Antonin Dolohov and a beautiful woman next to him, When the couple saw Hermione they stood "Hello I'm Hermione or Alycia and I'm…" Hermione said but was cut off by being embraced by her birth mother.

"My baby girl… I'm so sorry" Neomi said sobbing a bit, she then pulled away and held her arm's length to get a good look,

Hermione saw Neomi Dolohov up closed and saw how beautiful she truly was, she had long slick dark brown nearly black curls, high cheek bones slim figure and then she notices the tears that fell from her pale blue eyes. Hermione had planned on getting mad at them and telling them what she went through because what they done, but she did not feel like having another screaming match today.

"Why did you give me away… did you not want me" Hermione asked the question she wanted answered, 'was she wanted'

"Yes of course I wanted you, the moment I found out I was pregnant I was so excited to be a mother I wanted to do everything myself, I even went to the muggle world and got some of their books on babies, then when you were born, I was even more excited, you were the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life, I'd read to you every night, (taking a deep breath) When the Dark Lord fell and your father was taken away I was afraid that I would be taken for serving my part in the war, so I had Lou-Lou take you to my friend Jane, I order her to put a glamour on you and block your memories until that point" Neomi said leading her daughter to the table and having her sit next to her.

Hermione was shocked at what she had just said, she had blocked memories, then again, she really did not remember anything before she was three and the Granger's did not have any baby pictures now that she thought about it. "why was I left with the Granger's" she asked

"This is what I wanted to tell you about, your father told you about me being a Veela, but I bet he didn't go into much detail as he should have, to start there are many breeds of Veela two main ones you'll find are French Veela's and Greek Veela's, French Veela's are beautiful with steel blue eyes and golden blonde hair, when they transform they grow wings, Talons, and a beak and can produce balls of fire, Greek Veela's are equally beautiful but have brown hair, and Pale blue eyes, when they transform they grow wings and eyes turn silver. They can control either wind or water, they do not grow talons per say the nails elongate and the canines do as well, I am a geek Veela I can control wind when I transform. Both Veela's have Mates, Antonin is mine, the bond between your mate is extraordinarily strong and important. When a Veela comes of age and go through the Change, they have to find their mate and mark them, the bond I mentioned is what I said strong, we can since one's emotions, being separated for extended periods of time can drive a Veela mad. That is why I sent you away my Veela was in such agony from the separation from Antonin that I was dangerous, and I didn't want to risk hurting you" Neomi said Hoping with the explanation would help her daughter forgive her for what she had done.

Hermione listened to her birth mother and could feel that she was not lying to her and that they cared about her, she thought what she should do now. She weighed her opinions, her adopted parents already told her that they understood if she wanted to go live with her birth parents to get to know them and could always write and visit them anytime she wanted. Hermione then thought about Harry's and Ron's reaction and in the next moment she made her decision.

"Can we take the block and Glamour off" Hermione asked looking down then looked at her parents faces "Also if i can i'd like to spend the rest of the summer with you if that's no trouble" she added lastly not turning back from her decision.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the Fourth chapter, i know i said i'd update on Sundays but alas my schedule has been hectic and been getting the chapters in on Thursdays. well enjoy this chapter and give me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week

Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 5: Realizations and Name Changes

Saturday, July 21st, 1996

Hermione rolled over in bed and felt the soft silk sheets, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was not in her bedroom and was about to start to panic, she then remembered yesterday's events.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Can we take the block and Glamour off?" Hermione asked looking down then looked at her parent's faces "Also if I can I'd like to spend the rest of the summer with you if that's no trouble" she added lastly not turning back from her decision._

 _Neomi and Antonin starred in shock at their daughter, not expecting it "yes we can Hermione, we can do it after dinner if you want" Antonin said placing a hand on top of Neomi._

" _If you don't mind if we can take them off now," Hermione asked not really hungry anymore_

" _Of course, why don't we go home, and we can eat there, Felix is an amazing cook," Neomi said standing up, going to her daughter and pulling her to her feet and hugging her "today must have been a lot to take in" she added kissing Hermione on the forehead._

 _Antonin got up and went to stand next to the both of them "let's go home then Ladies" he said offering his arm to Neomi. Neomi happily took it and Hermione smiled at the sight of her parents, they looked happy and content._

 _When they left the restaurant Antonin Side-Along apparated all of them to Dolohov manor, "Welcome home Master and Mistress" Said Mipsy_

" _Mipsy tells Felix to prepare dinner, come, Alycia, we'll take the Glamour and block off in the sitting room, come," Neomi said holding her hand out for Hermione to take._

 _Hermione took it and walk with her mother to the sitting room "I was wondering if I can change my birth name" she asked hoping it won't offend them "I like to incorporate my name the Grangers gave me, It would just be the first name Hermione Sinri Dolohov, would that be alright"_

" _Hermione Sinri Dolohov, it suits you" Antonin chimed in walking behind them_

 _They entered the sitting room and Neomi directed Hermione to sit in one of the armchairs "Lou-Lou" she called and when the elf appeared, she bowed "mistress called"._

" _Yes Lou-Lou please if you will take the Glamour and Block that I had you put on Hermione," Neomi said stepping back and went to stand by Antonin._

 _Lou-Lou was excited she hoped over to Hermione, making her ears flop, she made a small stool appear in front of Hermione, so she could be eye level. "Now Missy Hermione… Lou-Lou is sorry if this hurts, Lou-Lou doesn't mean for it to hurt" she said as she cupped Hermione face with her small and thin hands._

 _After a moment Hermione felt a slight pinch, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body and her skin began to feel like it was melting. Her head started to spin, she tried to stand up, but her body was unresponsive 'make it stop' she thought as she felt like everything around her was on fire and she couldn't escape, then everything went black._

 _When she woke up a few moments later she immediately grabbed her head "what happened" Hermione asked able to stand now._

" _Oh, Hermione you should see yourself you look positively breathtaking," Her mother said excitably and Conjured a full-length mirror,_

 _Hermione stood up straight and walked over to the mirror, she could already tell that she had changed, she felt slightly taller. When she looked into the mirror the first thing she notices was her eyes they were the same pale blue as her mother's, her hair was Dark brown and had grown and fallen with soft curls to her mid back. She went from 5'4" to 5'6", her figure slimmed, she turned to the side and saw her body was toned. Last, she notices her breast had gone up in size it was now a nice C-cup, her mother was right she was breathtaking._

" _Master dinner is ready" came a new voice it was another house elf, he was very old and had a small walking stick with him._

" _Thank you, Felix, shall we eat, I can imagine your famished" Antonin suggested wrapping an arm around his wife's waist._

 _Hermione turned to face them she smiled and nodded._

 _They had eaten dinner and she was then shown her room afterwards, her bedroom was huge, it was a warm cream-coloured room with white trim, it was bigger than the Granger downstairs by at least twice. There was a nice elegant vanity to the right of it was a set of double doors, she assumed it was a closet and to the left was a single door 'do I get my own bathroom' she thought. She saw the bookshelves and the window nook she looked at her parents._

" _Antonin put that in he said you love books and had an ambition for knowledge and that you are quite cunning with it as well, I'm surprised you not in Slytherin" Neomi smiled and looked up at Antonin smiling._

" _I know why…" they both looked at Hermione "I kinds tricked the hat into shouting out Gryffindor" Hermione explained._

 _After talking a bit more they left her to retire to their own room, she quickly dressed for bed and was amazed at how big the closet was, it wasn't hard to fall asleep. After the day she had all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget._

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

Hermione curled up in the silk sheets and loved the feel of them, all she wanted to do stay there all day and read the books. She realized that she couldn't after she heard a pop.

"Missy Hermione breakfast will be ready soon it's time to get up," Lou-Lou said gong and opening the curtains letting in the sunlight.

Hermione groaned and rolled away from the light "why…" she moaned out.

"Mossy Hermione, yous must get up we have guests," Lou-Lou said now going and tugging the covers.

"Lou-Lou why did you…" Hermione started to say

"Missy Hermione must get ready," said Lou-Lou grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of bed.

Neomi was going to see if her daughter needed anytime help and was about to knock when she hears some strange noises.

"Aahh… I can get dressed myself…. Lou-Lou I don't need that… they are up enough" Hermione shouted

Neomi arched an eyebrow and opened the door to see Lou with a corset in her hands, the elf started to wail and throw a fit, saying that she failed to help her Missy Hermione. Neomi started to chuckle and caught the attention of her daughter "Lou-Lou is used to helping to dress up, Lou-Lou can you go to Twilfitt and Tatting's see if my order is in" she asked, and Lou-Lou perked up and popped out of the room with a purpose.

"Lou-Lou says we have guests, who are our guests?" Hermione asked going back to the walk-in closet.

"your godparents, their son, and Nephew, how about this one it's a lovely dress," said Neomi holding a stunning dress with a darted, triangle bodice, flaring maxi skirt with sultry side slit. Low-cut back "if you don't like it in slate blue we have it in forest green".

"Is it not a bit much for breakfast, how about this" Hermione suggested she pulled out a green elegant lace dress with triangle bodice, set-in waist, and midi skirt, all supported by satin straps that crisscross and tie atop an open back. Hermione noticed that most of the clothes were either green, pale blue, grey, or black.

Neomi smiled "yes that is lovely, lets hurry we can't keep our guest waiting"

Hermione took her robe off and slipped on the dress, her mother took the satin straps and crossed them in the back, ran them through the hoops and tied it in a perfect bow. Let her hair lay naturally, not worry about it frizzing or getting caught on anything. They made their way to the stairs and Hermione was starting to get nervous about meeting her parents' guest if anything happens she'll just ask to explore since she hasn't seen the manor at all and Lou-Lou mentioned there was a library.

When they got to the sitting room she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched as her mother open the door. After walking in she saw who it was finally and was not fully happy to see who it was.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet the Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa, Their Son Draco, and this is their nephew Thomas Lestrange" Neomi introduced them all to her "Lucius, Narcissa this is your Goddaughter Hermione"

"My dear you look like your mother when she was at Hogwarts so beautiful," said Narcissa standing up and hugging Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but think if she'd hug her if she knew she used to be Hermione Granger, she glanced at Tom and saw he was smirking at her, did he have the same thought.

Narcissa released Hermione and moved to Neomi "been too long since we saw each other" she said smiling softly.

Hermione looked at the ladies start to reminisce about their school days, Lucius started to talk to Antonin and Draco was eavesdropping on their conversation, she didn't notice Tom step close to her.

Tom saw Hermione's discomfort and smirked when she turned her back on him he thought 'big mistake' and moved closer to her and leaned close to her ear "you look good _Hermione_ " he said his voice low.

Hermione wasn't expecting Tom to sneak up on her and jumped a bit when he spoke but didn't make a big scene "don't do that, thank you, Tom" she asked turning to face him.

Tom still smirking nodded "as you wish Hermione," he said looking into those pale blue eyes he couldn't help but think 'how beautiful' he mentally shook himself.

Why was he feeling this way ever since he first started spying on her he was having this feeling, it grew when she said she was supposed to be in Slytherin, then more so when Dolohov came to visit.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Tom's demeanour changed "Dolohov, rise you've been most Loyal to me over the years, you've done what I asked without question, what is this favour you see of me," he asked starring at Dolohov as he raised up._

 _Dolohov took a breath "my lord I'm here to seek protection for my Daughter Alycia Sinri Dolohov"_

 _Tom arched an eyebrow in confusion he was informed that Dolohov's child was killed after he was defeated "why seek protection for one that is dead" he asked waiting for an explanation._

 _Dolohov new he needs to be cunning an in doing so he will possibly die afterwards but at least his daughter would be safe, "Neomi lied she hid our daughter in the muggle world with a friend who lost their magic in an accident at Hogwarts, she thought she'd be safe but recent events has proven that it's not safe... I beg my lord please grant protection for Alycia Sinri Dolohov" Dolohov paused hoping he will not ask who she was._

 _Tom wasn't fooled and knew Dolohov was hiding something "I'll grant your request," he said sticking his hand out to seal the deal when Dolohov grabbed it. Tom waved his wand a blue thread encircled their hands. It wasn't like the unbreakable vow the oath he was taking was the Tom wouldn't harm or let harm come to it pertained to the best of his abilities._

 _Once the oath was sealed they dropped their arms and Tom asked finally "Dolohov tell me, what name has your daughter been going under as" he asked as he turned from Dolohov and twirled his wand in his hand._

 _Dolohov feared he would ask and was ready inhaling he answered "My lord... She goes by Hermione Granger"._

 _As soon as he uttered her name Tom spun and shouted "CRUCIO" he watched as Dolohov crumbled to the ground, he didn't scream, Dolohov was one of the few to withstand Voldemort's_ _Cruciatus curse without screaming._

 _However, Tom soul was whole once more, and his Magic abilities were more powerful and focused making his Curse feel a hundred times worse. As Dolohov withering in pain on the ground Tom stepped closer to him "did you think I wouldn't inquire into who I was promising to protect Antonin, do you find me a fool now that I am sixteen years old"_

 _Dolohov gritted his teeth but couldn't handle anymore and let out a scream._

 _A wicked grinned spread a crossed Tom's face and then lifted the Curse, and watched Dolohov convulsed on the ground, he turned away from the sight of Dolohov "your lucky I don't kill you for your deception" he said clutching his wand wanting to utter the killing curse. "The only reason I don't kill you where you lay is cause I had already changed my mind in killing Hermione Granger, or should I say Alycia Dolohov" Tom continued glancing over at Dolohov._

 _Dolohov was trying to stand but only was able to make it to his knees, knowing that he hated his followers tried to apologize "I'm grateful for your mercy my Lord"_

" _You're lucky your still useful Dolohov if you weren't you'd not be breathing... Now leave before I change my mind" Tom said walking towards the Manor and smirking._

The fact that Hermione Granger was Actually Alycia Dolohov made him happy, when Tom got inside he stopped why was he happy.

The Second time was after his encounter with Hermione before her Glamour was taken off.

 _Tom stood there for a solid two minutes before he raises his hand to the cheek she kissed, what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, this was nothing he has experienced before._

 _"Hey, Tom how did it go" Draco came up behind him and patted Tom on the back, "Tom? Are you ok… TOM" Draco called now waving a hand in front of Tom's Face._

 _"What?... Oh, hello Draco when did you get here" Tom asked finally snapping out of his state of shock._

 _"Tom, I called you three times what got you so out of it," Draco asked a bit concerned that he was acting out of sorts._

 _"I'll tell you when we get back to the manor" Tom turned and started to walk back towards Knockturn Ally,_

 _Draco followed trying to get him to talk about what happened between him and Granger._

 _When they finally got back to the manor they went straight to Tom's room and he laid on the bed._

" _Alright out with it what got you in such a state," Draco said crossing his arms and leaning against the bedpost looking at Tom stare at the ceiling._

 _Tom couldn't explain the feeling, so he told Draco what happened and what his body was doing and the next thing he knew Draco had started laughing and then fell to the floor. Tom wasn't happy at being laughed at._

" _What's so funny, Granger could have cursed me and your laughing," Tom said sitting up and looking at Draco making a spectacle of himself._

 _Draco calmed himself and got off the ground "I'm sorry Tom but Granger didn't place a curse on you or anyone for that matter, what's going on is entirely on you" Draco answered._

 _Tom looked at him like he was mad, how could this be his fault, Then Draco composed himself more and coughed "To put this simple you are reacting to every Sixteen-year-old has... Hormones"_

 _When Draco mentioned hormones, Tom paled slightly he didn't like where this was going._

" _You see Tom when a Wizard likes a Witch he..." Draco started to Explain_

 _Tom wasn't going to listen to this "you can stop right there, there is no possible way I fancy Granger"_

 _Draco looked at Tom he was going to suggest that it was just hormones, but when he mentioned that he fancy Granger he stood there a bit shocked "I wasn't saying you did, just that its Hormones, do you fancy Granger" he asked._

 _Tom looked Draco in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth, he looked down "No it's impossible I don't Fancy her" he said and felt something in his chest, this time it was different, and it wasn't pleasant._

" _Tom just thinks about it, don't think of her as a Mud... Muggleborn, think of her as just a witch" Draco suggested and waited for Tom's response._

 _Tom did as suggested, but he thought of everything he knew about her. Appearance aside since it really didn't matter to him, she is intelligent, she is cunning, ruthless, if he hadn't intervened he could tell she would have hexed the redhead idiot. But did he just fancy her, or did he wanted something more._

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

Thinking back and seeing Hermione now he knew the answer of what he wanted from her, he wanted her for himself, he wanted to see her withering beneath him. Not in pain but of pleasure, but then came the realization that she is part Veela and will have a mate. This made him angry but kept it from his face, he looked her over and saw her smiling at him and snapped out of his daze to hear her.

"what?... why are you starring," Hermione asked having to avert her eyes from his, Hermione couldn't help the way her heart started pounding when he was close to her.

"I was just thinking" Tom made up a lie but in part was true "How that hot head boy who wanted to insult you will react seeing you now" he smirked.

Hermione cracked a smile but wasn't able to voice her agreement "What is he talking about Hermione" Antonin chimed in, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

When she didn't answer he asked so everyone knew what he was talking about "Who was Tom talking about who insulted you" he asked standing up and making his way to her,

Hermione looked down not very happy about the event in question

"Ron and Harry didn't react very well when I told them I was adopted" Hermione not wanting to make a big deal out of it "That's an understatement" Tom made a snide remark. Hermione went to shush him but wasn't able to.

"What happened" Antonin demanded an answer from his daughter.

Hermione signed "well..."

"The one called Weasley called Hermione a Death Eater Spawn, he accused her of spying, being a traitor and told her once a mudblood always a mudblood" Tom interrupted Hermione

Hermione shot him a glare but then looked back at Antonin who looked livid she could feel his magic crackle in the air from his anger.

"Hermione are you alright darling did that awful boy did anything else" Neomi came and stood by Hermione.

Hermione shook her head "Ron doesn't know how to control his temper, he's harmless" she said even though 'Ron was one to swing first he wouldn't hurt her would he?' she thought

"These boys are they in Gryffindor as well," Neomi asked, Hermione simply nodded.

"I'm writing the school board for you to resort once the terms start," Antonin said turning and making his way to the door.

"Isn't that going too far he never threaten me, and as I said Ron's harmless?" Hermione said hoping he would stop.

"Antonin darling the ministry, your still wanted man…" Neomi said that stopped him.

"Not as of today" announced Lucius "had to give some of the Wizengamot council _gifts_ " he added.

Hermione instantly knew what he meant he paid them off or blackmailed most likely, 'why should I even bother trying to protest about being resorted' she thought.

"This is fantastic news, this calls for a celebration, Cissa will you do me the honours and helping me plan it," Neomi asked turning back to Mrs Malfoy.

Antonin had made his way to Lucius and shook his hand "I appreciate what you accomplished, will you like a drink, tell me which board member I need to send the letter to make this a guarantee" Antonin said now walking with Lucius out of the sitting room.

Neomi and Narcissa were chatting about who to invite then Neomi saw her daughter uncertainty of the situation "Hermione why don't you kids go and get better acquainted Mispy or Felix could bring out some snacks to the back patio" she said hoping her daughter would without a fuss.

Hermione signed but nodded, she quickly made her way out the sitting room, not caring if Draco and Tom followed her, she had called Mispy when she was out of the sitting room and asked which way the back patio was. After Mispy gave her direction she asked if she could bring some snacks and drinks out. She then saw Draco and Tom exit the sitting room and made her way towards the patio, she was a little angry at Tom for telling her parents about what happened between Ron and her.

When she exited the Manor, it was a very nice day out 20°C there was a breeze going that swept Hermione's hair to the side, soon Tom and Draco joined her, she looked over at him and took a step towards him.

"Why did you tell them all that happens, they were better off not knowing" Hermione narrowed her eyes and smacking him on the arm.

"What would he had done if I hadn't intervened, isn't he one for striking out of anger, or Draco was the information you told me about this particular Weasley false" he narrowed his eyes not like being hit even if it was a weak one.

"No Tom like I said Ron Weasley has a habit of casting the first spell when angry" commented Draco who went and sat down at the table outside.

"More like when he's provoked" Hermione uttered under her breath not thinking she'd be heard.

"Didn't seem like you provoked him Hermione or was I mistaken," he toned changed and he saw her avert her eyes, "did you even notice him pull his wand?" Tom asked knowing she wouldn't have if he did or not. Tom then continue "he said all those awful things to you and yet you're defending him, he doesn't deserve your kindness" now softening his tone.

Hermione averted her eyes and turned her head slightly away "I wasn't defending him, Tom, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and if he had tried to strike me with whatever spell I'd would have faced it" she said looking back at Tom defiantly.

Tom smirked at her, he liked the fire inside her "I'm interested in seeing put him in his place next time you see him" Tom said stepping closer to her.

Hermione's heart started to pound heavily, she started to feel anxious and something she couldn't explain, she made it out to be just her hormones and push the feelings down.

Just then Mispy pop in with a tray of mini sandwiches and drinks, "Missy Hermione Mispy has the snacks as requested" said Mispy placing the food on the table.

Hermione looked over at Mispy "thank you Mispy" she said watching the elf.

"was there anything else Mispy could do for you Missy Hermione," asked Mispy turning and clasping her hands together.

"that'll be all for now, thank you" Hermione watched as Mispy bowed and apparated away.

"well well well look at Granger, what happened to your Spew talk, free the house elves," asked Draco who had taken one of the sandwiches and bitten into one.

"Ha ha ha very funny Malfoy, It's Dolohov… and when I mentioned being free they started throwing fits asking what they did wrong and tried to punish themselves" she said and went over to the table and took a sandwich from the tray and sitting down the seat opposite of Malfoy.

Draco burst out laughing at her statement "house elves are happy where they are" he said now taking a drink of the juice that was brought out.

Hermione looked at Draco "what about Dobby?" she asked knowing this would get to him.

Draco stopped in mid laughter and narrowed his gaze at Gran… Dolohov "Dobby was my Father's elf" Draco stated "I had no control what he did or what he made Dobby do" adding knowing what she was talking about. Draco saw all the cuts and bruises on Dobby when he was the Malfoy's elf, even if Dobby wasn't his elf he would play and always bring him things he'd asked for.

After the conversation ended there was an awkward silence between the three teens, Tom had come and sat down close to Hermione and had picked up a sandwich.

Tom didn't care for the silence, even though he finally knew what he wanted from Hermione he still needed to get her further separated from Potter and Weasley, so they would have a chance to make up "Hermione if your Father does, in fact, get you resorted which house do you think you'll be in" he asked already knowing but he wanted to hear her admit it.

Hermione was sipping at the juice when she heard Tom's question, she wondered if she should tell him that she was supposed to be in Slytherin all along, but wasn't sure if she should say or not. "Ravenclaw is a possibility, but then again both my Parents were in Slytherin so that's an even stronger possibility," she said not saying anything about her first sorting.

Tom was a bit disappointed that his baiting didn't work, but he'll get her to admit it "I'd say so but I'm curious in how you ended up in Gryffindor in the first place" he announced and then looked over at Draco "don't you agree Draco" he added.

Draco smirked knowing what Tom wanted Hermione to do "I do, and when she was being sorted the first time it took fifteen minutes to place her" he mentioned.

Tom smiled and looked back at Hermione "interesting, why so long Hermione" he asked now waiting on her answer.

Hermione was feeling she was getting backed into a corner 'why are they hunged up on the sorting' she thought and couldn't help but wonder 'did they find out somehow… did one of the girls tell' she didn't believe any of the girls would tell Malfoy or anyone about her tricking the hat. Then she remembered she had told her parents as well and wondered if they told her them before her mother came for her.

Hermione leaned into her chair and looked at the both of them "I'm flattered that you timed my sorting Malfoy" she said smirking, "why are you so interested in knowing why I was sorted in Gryffindor?" she asked

Tom smile fell but then smirked "you can't really blame me for wondering, from the moment we first met you don't act like any Gryffindor I've had met," he said grabbing another sandwich.

Hermione signed they weren't going to let it go "the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn't think I belong there cause I thought I was a muggleborn so I tricked it into saying Gryffindor," she said looking down at her drink and then downing the rest of the juice.

Tom looked smugged "there was that so bad to admit"

Hermione stood up and quickly made her way inside, she hated being forced in a corner and having to tell thing she didn't want to talk about she was soon at the stars as she was heading up to her room when she felt someone grab hold of her upper arm. When she turned she sawTom and tugged on her arm but he didn't let go, his grip tightened "Let go" she demanded.

"I don't think I will" Tom stated and took a step closer to her "why did you leave?"

"I don't like being pushed into a corner Tom… now let go" Hermione said as she tried to get out of his grip.

Tom stepped closer moving her against the closest wall "I won't" he said his voice low.

Hermione looked at him shocked at being pushed against the wall, she looked into his eyes and found she was lost in them. She didn't notice Tom's face getting closer to her's, all she saw was his emerald green eyes.

"Hermione" he whispered leaning closer, their faces mere inches from each other.

* * *

Just then came the voice of her mother "Hermione, Narcissa and I are going shopping for dresses for the celebration".

Hermione and Tom jump apart as the two women walked into view and saw them "Hermione are you alright darling" he mother asked concerned.

Hermione's face was red embarrassed about what she almost let happened "Yes mum I'm fine and I'd love to come with you" she said walking away from Tom and up to her mother.

Her mother beamed at her and was so excited that Hermione called her mum and pull her into an embraced.

"When's the party," Hermione asked

Narcissa chimed in "we thought the first of August" she said glancing at Tom afterwards an giving a look saying 'everything good'.

Tom nod and then turned his gaze to Hermione, they had been so close and he was going to, he shook the thought from his mind, he couldn't put himself in this position, currently, she was still a likely enemy. He continued to watch her interact with her mother, even though he decided not to kill her, he will not let her change his mind about taking over the wizarding world, she will be either by his side as a follower or a prisoner.

Hermione had glanced over at Tom and saw him starring she looked away and told her mother the date would be fine, "where did you want to go shopping for a dress" she asked thinking it be only one shop one dress.

"It's settled then we'll send out the invitations when we return" Narcissa commented and then answers Hermione's questioned "we were thinking of going to Twilfitt and Tatting's first then flooing to Paris for the rest of the day"

Neomi nodded "yes that be wonderful I haven't gone to Paris in such a long time," she said excited still on being call mum.

The three witches soon departed after discussing a few more details.

Tom was left standing by the stairs still thinking if they hadn't been interrupted would Hermione have let him, 'no stop it, she's a pawn she means nothing' he thought.

' You know that's not true' said a voice in his head.

'what?... who are you' Tom asked

'And you're supposed to be a mastermind, I'm you, well your conscience, now let's talk it's been awhile hasn't it… why don't you just admit you like her' the voice said.

'I will not, cause I don't love her, all she is, is a pawn something to use to further myself' Tom stated not going to say he loved her.

'Ha I didn't say love' the voice said mocking Tom.

Tom growled and aimed his wand at the nearest object and blasted it to pieces, When he met up with Dolohov, Lucius and Draco he told them about that he blew up something and left it at that. They didn't ask why he did noticing the tense look in his eyes.

After hours passed and no sign of the women Lucius decided that it was time to leave and told Draco and Tom who had been playing Wizard's chest it was time to head home.

After they had left Dolohov relaxed on the couch in the study and took a deep breath, he was relieved that he could go back in public now and didn't have to hide when the ministry came to his house to see if his wife was hiding him.

* * *

a/n: I mentioned in my later chapters I will be editing my chapters a bit, lost the muse for Alycia so I'm going to refer her as Hermione seems easier


	6. Chapter 6

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week

Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 6: Invites and Celebrations

Tuesday, July 30th, 1996

Hermione regretted instantly going shopping with Mrs Malfoy and her mother, it didn't stop at the first, second, third or fourth store. They had gone to Ten different clothing stores, the whole trip turned into a whole new wardrobe for her. She felt like a ragged doll being pulled and dressed in different clothes that were nice, but some she would absolutely not wear in a million years.

She counted herself lucky that they actually listened to her opinions on what she liked to wear, in total her mother purchased thirty-five new dresses, eighty-five different outfits and sixty-seven pairs of shoes. That wasn't including what Mrs Malfoy had bought her she said "you're my goddaughter and it's my job to spoil you", Mrs Malfoy who insisted on my calling her Aunt Cissy had bought hundred an eight outfits, sixty-six dresses, and ninety-five pairs of shoes.

When was she ever going to wear all these clothes she didn't understand at all, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh just thinking about the event was causing her a headache, she tried to concentrate on what she should do about tomorrow. It was Harry's birthday and she had already gotten him a present, she'd been saving for them since the last Quidditch match, at the end of the match his gloves was in shreds. He told me he wanted to get new ones but hadn't had time to get new ones, so I contacted Victor Krum and asked his opinion on what would be best for him being a seeker as well and told me to go with one with dragonhide bit more expensive but wreath the galleons.

It's been ten days since she told Ron and Harry and she hadn't received a letter from Harry wanting to talk, was he waiting for her to send one, she sighed dramatically and fell back from her sitting position on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do, should she just send it so and see what he does with it, then came the popping sound.

She sat back up to see Lou-Lou standing at the side of her bed "Missy Hermione, Dinner is ready" she announced and then disappeared.

Hermione got up, grabbed the present for Harry and made her way out of her room and downstairs before she went to the dining room she stopped in the foyer. She looked around and didn't see Barnabus "Mispy" she called.

Mispy popped in and bowed "Yes misses Hermione"

"Can you find Barnabus and ask him to deliver this to Harry Potter and can you attached this letter to it?" Hermione asked as she handed the package and letter to Mispy.

Mispy nodded and bowed as she disappeared to do as she was asked.

Hermione sighed she had a good feeling that Harry would accept her gift and hopefully talk with her, she went to the dining room and saw her parents were already at the head of the table "Hello Mother, Father" she greeted them and sat next to her mother.

"Hermione have you selected one of the dresses to wear for the party, we could always go one another shopping trip," Neomi asked as the food appeared on the plates.

Hermione stiffened and shook her head "no that's alright I already chose one Its one that both you and Aunt Cissy had picked out from when we went to Paris," she had liked one that they picked out but they had debated about the colour.

The Dress grey is off the shoulder neckline and open back, has a satin waistband, fitted beaded bodice, tiered tulle ballgown skirt and horsehair hem.

The dress itself was very formal, Hermione had asked if it was too formal, but her mother said it was not only a celebration for her dad but an introducing her to the pureblood society. Her Father will escort her to the party and have the first dance with her. When she heard this she was glad once again her adopted parents had put her through dance class, the second thing her mother asked if there was anyone she'd like to invite. Hermione told her about knowing some Slytherin girls and most of the pureblood was already on the list, then she thought about Ginny and wondered if she would accept the invite. She asked her mother if she could personalize the invitation, she hoped that Ginny would listen to her and not act as Ron did.

"Hermione is everything alright, you hardly ate your food," Antonin asked concerned.

Hermione snapped out of her deep thought "yes I'm alright just thinking" she responded, she took a few bites off her plate so she wouldn't worry them.

Her parents started to talk amongst themselves and Hermione continued eating until she had eaten most of the meal, she looked at her parents and saw the look in their eyes as they looked at each other. She saw the love in their eyes for each other and wondered about if it will it be like that when she hind her mate. "Mother, when you went through the change how did you know that father was your mate?" she asked when she had their attention.

Neomi looked at her daughter then looked at Antonin and smiled "well when you go through the change you gain enhanced senses sight, hearing, taste, and smell. It will help you find your mate" she looked back at her daughter still smiling.

"How will smell help me?" Hermione wondered, then a thought popped in her head "I won't have to smell the guy will I" she asked really hoping she doesn't have to go up and smell someone.

"Good gods no, but your mate will have an undesirable smell, It will be all your favourite things, once you find your mate you have the urge to claim him and mark him" Neomi informed her daughter.

"When you say claim and mark what does that mean," Hermione asked wondering how the process takes place.

Neomi knew what her daughter was asking and she cleared her throat "I'll tell you after dinner".

Hermione was confused was it not simple to explain, then she looked at her father and saw the look in his eye when he stabbed his fork in a piece of roast.

Antonin knew what her daughter had to do to claim her mate and wasn't happy, 'like I'll let some hormonal boy touch my baby girl' he thought stabbing another piece of roast and eating it.

* * *

After dinner was over Hermione went to her room and waited for her mother, when her mother finally came she was shaking her head, Hermione looked at her mother with a questioning look. "Mum are you alright," Hermione asked hoping calling her that will snap her out of it.

Neomi looked up hearing her daughter all her 'mum' and was beaming she was so happy, "It'd nothing to be concerned about your father is being difficult, now that we have some privacy let me explain more in detail" she said sitting next to her daughter on the bed.

"Now I know I told you before that, a veela have heightened senses like hearing and sight. They also change eye colour when feeling angry or aroused. Yes, dear when you're aroused usually by your mate they'll turn silver" She said paused seeing her daughter reaction to the last part. she took a deep breath and then continued. "We all have a mate and you have to mark your mate within a certain time limit or else you will die of heartbreak. We are very protective and very possessive over our mate. Now to claim your mate it's a very intimate affair and it's proform through intercourse, Your canines will elongate and you'll bite your mate at his pulse point on his neck near when you both orgasm."

Hermione went bright red " I… I… have to… bite what?!" she stuttered not able to form a sentence she was too embarrassed.

Neomi saw her daughter being flustered "oh Honey don't worry your instincts will take over you'll know what to do, now when you bite your mate it won't hurt him, he'll feel extreme pleasure, your bite isn't just to mark him it's to insert your venom into your mate. Your Veela venom will merge with his blood, Several things will happen your mate's canines will elongate and he will then mark you, the venom will also bond you two together and you'll be able to sense each other whereabouts and emotions as your bond grows" she said not seeing why her husband was so against his daughter finding her mate as soon as possible.

"I… I… can't… Can't possibly do that" Hermione finally was able to get out can't imagine doing one of the things her mother explained to her what she had to do to her mate. She was still a virgin for merlin sake how was she supposed to be intimate with someone she didn't even know.

Seeing her concerned look Neomi sighed "Hermione, it'll be alright dear when you find your mate everything will fall into place, don't worry about who it will be either, your mate will be your equal in everything. He'll match you in intellect, magic, and physically" she said seeing that this wasn't helping she quickly thought of something else. "Hermione if it helps it won't be someone completely random, you would have met him at some point in your life, I knew your father before, and when I found out he was my mate believe me I had my reservations about telling him at first" she said making her daughter look and smile.

"What!" came from Hermione's bedroom door, when they both looked they saw her father there a bit red in the face.

"Oh Antonin, we both very well knew how much a womanizer you were, anyone with a brain could see it and would have their doubts" Neomi stated.

Hermione just sat snickering at the bluntness her mother had and saw her father get flustered, she was surprised what happened next. She saw her father composed himself, he then walked up to them and pulled her mother up from where she was next to me and whispered something in her ear. I knew immediately that it had to be something dirty cause my mother went bright pink.

"Goodnight darling your friends will be arriving tomorrow" her mother looked at her and Hermione saw her eyes had gone silver. Before she could give a reply her mother whisked her father out of the room shutting the door behind them.

Hermione fell back onto her bed and thought about everything her mother had told her, she grew bright red again and covered her head with a pillow. She couldn't believe this was her life, she had to find a mate, she had to have intercourse with them and then…. She screamed into the pillow embarrassed and a bit frustrated about this whole situation. Her only wish is she hopes her mate isn't one of the Gryffindors she prays to Merlin it wasn't Ron, she'd rather die of heartbreak before she bonds herself to that Neanderthal.

* * *

Wednesday, July 31st, 1996

Even though it was Harry's birthday he wasn't happy not one bit, after meeting with Hermione they haven't spoken or seen her at all. He was scared that what Ron was saying was true that she had turned her backs on them and that she was going to be a death eater by the time they got back to Hogwarts. Harry sighed once more and continued to stare up at the ceiling of his room in the burrows. He wasn't allowed downstairs until they were done with the party decorations, he sighed once more.

Then he heard a tapping, he looked over at the window and saw an owl, he was going to ignore it but then he recognized the owl and shot up, 'Hermione' he thought and got up flying to the window to open it. When he did the owl flew in and landed on the bedpost hold a present by the stings. Harry took it and the owl flew out the window and left, he examined it and it was beautifully wrapped. There was a letter attached to it, so he decided to open and read it first.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday, even though I'm still angry at how you and Ron reacted to my news, well mostly Ron you still did nothing to stop his hateful words. Even though you did that I still wanted to give you your birthday present in hope that you'll let me explain without Ron interrupting and yelling at me. Included with this letter is an invite to a party on the first of August I know its short notice but I want you to come, in hopes, you will listen. Once again happy birthday._

 _Sincerely Hermione_

Harry looked at the invite and placed it to the side after giving it a glance over, he then proceeded to open his present, When he opened the box and looked inside stunned, he took the Quidditch gloves out of the box and stared at them in his hands. He couldn't believe Hermione was giving him this as a present he had expected books for how he treated her,

"Harry Mum says that you can come down" came the voice of Ginny from behind the door. When she didn't receive an answer she opened the door to see if he was in there, she saw him staring at a pair of gloves "is everything alright Harry" she asked walking inside the door and over to him.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm an idiot" Harry said sitting straight up and looking at the ceiling sighing.

"I doubt that, why don't you let me be the judged," Ginny said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Well it's about Hermione, I turned my back and kinda sided with Ron at the time, and even though I did that she still gave me a birthday present" Harry explained looking back at the gloves, they were really nice once too, they must have cost a lot.

Ginny listened and then nodded "your right you are an idiot," she said chuckling a bit.

"Hey?" Harry looked at her.

"Well you said yourself you sided with Ron, and you know Ron goes overboard and overreacts all the time, he also sees in black and white theirs no grey areas" Ginny stated putting her hand on her hips, "also you know Hermione isn't the only one that things Dumbledore is wrong at what he's doing with keeping with the Dursleys, and not all curses are dark as well it's the way a witch or wizard uses they are dark or light" she started to rant.

"Alright Ginny I get it, but what should I do I got this invite for a ball tomorrow," Harry said grabbing the invite and held it out.

"Well you can go with me I got one too and I'm going" Ginny smiled at him "oh don't look that shocked you might have known her a year longer but she talks with me about more than you, especially about girl stuff" she pulled out her invite and showed him the invite.

Harry found that she's right Hermione never did talk to them about anything girl related things, but on the other side, he was a bit glad cause he didn't think he could deal with what girls talked about. He put his head in his hands 'I'm such an idiot' he thought. Then something popped in her head "what about Ron he'll notice I'm gone and I doubt your parents will let us go" he asked hoping Ginny already had a plan.

Ginny smirked "oh Harry you underestimate me," she said pulling a hair clip out of her pocket and showed him "we are going to use this port key"

Harry's eyes widen his mouth fell open slightly in shocked, he snapped out of it to ask "how in Merlin's name did you get that."

Ginny waved it around a bit "the twins have many talents" she stated, putting back in her pocket, "the twins will cover they are going to charm your bed tonight and we are going to leave after the party to stay at their place" she explained the plan to Harry.

He nodded in agreement, he should have let Hermione explain and silenced Ron, but something else was bothering him, who was that guy who Hermione introduced as a Lestrange. He was sure it was Tom Riddle but that can't be Riddle is Voldemort and Voldemort and a snake man and a psychopath, but still, something wasn't right about him at all, the way he looked at Hermione it was like he was… Harry shook the thought from his mind it was impossible.

* * *

Harry thought this was the best birthday by far, everyone was starting to leave and he saw the twins buy the stairs, they gave him a wink and he gave a quick nod. He gave Ginny a look and they both left to go upstairs, instead of going to his room Ginny pulled Harry into her room.

"Ready Harry?" asked Ginny as she pulled out the hair clip.

Harry nodded it was dark in her room so she could see the blush on his face, he glances around and saw her room was a soft red colour, he could make out the outlines of some stuffed animals, then there was a pull at his navel when he heard Ginny say "Portus" activating the port key. He hadn't even realized he was holding on to the hairclip, they were transported to the twins flat above their shop. He landed on his butt hard "owww…. I will never get used to that" he said rubbing his bottom.

"At least you didn't land on your front" Ginny stated and she got on her hands and knees and rubbed her chest.

Harry looked over at her and he saw her rubbing her chest, quickly looked away knowing if he continued to watch he'd probably do something or say something he'd regret.

"That was very entertaining ai Fred," said George

"very indeed George," said Fred leaning on the door frame

"How did you get here so fast," Harry asked

"We never reveal our secrets Harry" Fred and George said in unison.

"Do you have the dress robes I requested for Harry?" asked Ginny standing up.

The twins grinned and nodded "yes we do.." George said

"We also got us a pair," said Fred their grins turning into a wicked smirk.

"Wait… Why?" questioned Harry standing up looking at the Twins not looking the looks on their face whenever he saw that face they were up to something sneaky.

"You not coming, I didn't agree to that" Ginny said crossing her arms in protest.

"Dear sister how will you get there then, you both can't apparate yet," asked Fred

"Also you Can't floo there, you'll need us to get there," said George.

Ginny hated that they were right and knew she'd needed their help "fine, but no pranks, no funny business from either of you" she demanded.

The Twins whispered to each other and then turned back to look at their sister, "Deal" they chorused.

* * *

Hermione was in the library reading a book, she finally was able to explore and found the library and spend most of the day laying down on the couch and reading book after book. She had just finished another book when she hears Lou-Lou pop in and started to call her.

"Missy Hermione… Missy Hermione's friends are here" Lou-Lou said going over to the table and sending the books Hermione had staked up after reading them.

"Thank you Lou-Lou, I'll go see them now," she said handing the book to Lou-Lou and went to go see her friends. Hermione went down the hall and made a left, she started to hear voices and when she entered the foyer she saw her friends, There stood talking to her mother was Daphne, Astoria, Pansy and Millie, Hermione was so excited she hadn't seen her friends in a while, she owled them and told them everything and that had happened. She, however, left out her change in appearance, she wanted to see their reactions, she heard them talking about her asking what she looked like and decided to let them know she was there. "Why don't you just look and find out yourself," she said smirking at them.

They all turned and all but her mother's mouth fell open, after a moment they snapped out of their shock and rushed over to her and hugged her, "Holy Merlin Hermione you look amazing" Millie said still a bit stunned,

"You're going to make those idiots regret ever mistreating you," said Astoria.

"Thank you guys, let's go up to my room, I have some much to tell you," Hermione said hugging them back and then leading them to the stairs. They followed Hermione up the stairs and to her room, they all went a sat at the traditional cabriole sofa set near the fireplace in her room.

"So tell us about this guy you mentioned," said Pansy sitting next to Daphne

"He's not a Gryff is he," Astoria commented with a slight chuckle making the others as well.

Hermione shook her head as she smiled "absolutely not he's technically hasn't been sorted yet, he's transferring to our school" she sais then thinking about it kinda knew which house he might be in, "then again he'll probably be sorted into Slytherin since he's a Lestrange" she added hoping they don't react badly.

The Slytherin girls stopped chuckling and looked at Hermione they weren't shocked in a bad way, they didn't know who she was speaking of at all.

"What is his name," asked Daphne knowing what everyone was thinking, that they need information now.

"Hey introduced himself as Thomas Lestrange, Draco said he was his cousin," Hermione said sensing something was up, had she said something wrong she wondered.

"Pans has Draco every mentioned him" muttered Daphne to Pansy, Pansy shook her head not knowing of him.

"Hey what aren't you guys telling me," Hermione asked crossing her arms not being left out.

"Hermione we never heard of the guy you're talking about or met him, are you sure Draco introduced him as his cousin" Millie spoke up knowing they need to confront the situation.

"Yes I'm sure, the Malfoy's even came to over and even my parents introduced him as their nephew," Hermione said a bit concerned that her friends never heard of this person, Maybe her first hunch was right, maybe he was Tom Riddle, but how can that be when Voldemort is a seventy snake-man. Then she thought about the spell she did, could it explain the situation, was it even possible 'No the spell was only was supposed to revert him back to moral, there must be a reason why' Hermione thought trying to convince herself.

"Hermione are you alright, we didn't mean to upset you," Astoria said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm alright, just thinking" My responded

"We'll get to the bottom of this, when are you seeing him again," asked Pansy not going to let someone play one of her friends.

"Tomorrow at the party" Hermione answered seeing the determined look in Pansy eyes.

"Alright girl's here's what we are going to do," said Pansy and started setting up a plan with everyone.

After they all agreed on the plan they started to talk about what happened between her when she told Harry and Ron, they knew it didn't do well, but they didn't know what exactly what happened. Hermione explained to them what was said and how Tom came and helped her and how he punched Ron after he called her a mudblood. Then she told them how it went when the Malfoys came to visit how they are her godparents, and how her father had sent a letter to the school board to have her resorted.

"So we're going to be in the same house," Astoria said excitedly.

"You never know I might go into Ravenclaw," she said jokingly

They all started laughing a bit at that and continued to talk about multiple topics until Lou-Lou came popping informing the girls of dinner. Hermione asked if they could have it up in her room so they could still have their talk in private, Lou-Lou nodded and popped back down to retrieve their dinners. As they continued on their current topic they stopped when Lou-Lou came back with the food and they ate and continued one with their conversation. They started to ask each other who was going to be the defence against the dark arts professor will be this year, no one knew but commented they whoever it was wouldn't last after the year.

"it's getting late we got to get some sleep if we want to be ready for the party tomorrow," said Pansy.

Hermione nodded "I'll call Lou-Lou to show you to your rooms" she stood up and called Lou-Lou "Lou-Lou please show my friends to their rooms", Lou-Lou nodded and motioned the girls to follow. There was a collective of goodnights from them as they left "Lou-Lou will be back missy Hermione to clean" Lou-Lou said to her as the elf left.

Hermione sighed and went to lay on her bed, she thought about all they talked about, could they be right in assuming that she was being lied to about Tom. Then she felt again something inside her hurt like it was telling her she was wrong, that she needs to trust him. She sighed once more and getting up and going to her bathroom, she still couldn't get over how big the bathtub was, it wasn't as big as the prefect's bath but it was still a good size. After her bath, she dressed in her pj's and as she walked out seeing that Lou-Lou had already come and clean up, Hermione went to the nightstand by her bed and brushed her hair. She laid down still thinking about how tomorrow will go, and if Tom will like her dress, at that she shook her head, when did she start being concerned what a guy will think of her. She rolled her eyes at herself and snuggled into the covers and fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was being shaken awake by Pansy yelling for her to wake up "Hermione come on we have tons to do, wake up wake up wake up" Pansy repeated until she saw Hermione's eyes opening.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up "What time is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Half past six, you need to get up," said Pansy getting off the bed and opening the curtains to let the light in.

"Pansy you know the party isn't until the evening, not the morning so why can't we sleep until say noon," Hermione said wanting to smack Pansy and roll back into her warm inviting covers.

"Well we have to get our hair, makeup, nails did, before that we all have to bathe then make sure we have enough time to snack before we get our dresses on," said Pansy listing off what they needed to do.

"It takes a full day to do all that?" questioned Hermione.

"Hermione do not fight Pansy on this and get up," said Millie pulling the covers down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and complied, she got up and then she was dragged to the bathroom when they proceeded to primp and annoy her. Throughout the day, Hermione was annoyed at her friends they had spent an hour in the tub filled with rose water which she didn't mind so much since it felt nice. Then when she got out and dried off, it took another three hours a half debating how her hair should be, she asked if she could have a say and they all shouted "NO". They decided to leave her hair down and make her curls more define, which took another hour an a half, Hermione sighed thanking Merlin that her hair was done. She thought it would take just as long for their own hair, but they all had gotten theirs done quickly, making her even more annoyed.

"Now it's time for makeup" Pansy announced and the other girls 'eeped' with excitement, while Hermione sighed praying this wouldn't take to long. To her disappointment, it took another three an half hours to decide and apply her make up, and again it took barely any time for the other girls to do their own makeup. After that the elves Lou-Lou and Mipsy came in and helped the girls do their nails. Hermione went with a simple french manicure, it took about an hour for all of them to be done. By Hermione's calculations it should be around five or half pasted five, she thought. She went to her closet and got her dress out and hanged it on the door, she liked how it was off the shoulder and the shirt was tiered tulle and the horsehair hem was beautifully done.

Lou-Lou and Mispy brought the other girls dresses to Hermione's room and they all stripped being very careful about their hair and makeup, especially Hermione she really didn't want to go through that again. Once again Lou-Lou held up a corset and Hermione sighed, all her friends started snickering, she was about to tell Lou-Lou no when there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Hermione hows everything going," her mother asked coming in and closing the door, she looked at her daughter and was teary-eyed "Oh Hermione you look so beautiful", then she saw Lou-Lou with the corset. This time she agreed with Lou-Lou "Hermione I think you should listen to Lou-Lou on this one and let her help" her mother added.

Hermione sighed "Ok Lou-Lou you can help," she said seeing Lou-Lou's face light up with joy.

Lou went fast with a snap of her fingers her dressed was hanging up and she then removed her normal underwear and got Hermione nice grey laced bra and panties. Hermione felt like a doll being dressed. Lou-Lou then put a strapless slip on her and magically placed it so it wouldn't fall, Lou-Lou then put the corset on Hermione and was pulling it tight "Missy Hermione's is so pretty" Lou-Lou said still so happy that her misses let her help. Lou-Lou got the dress and helped her into it.

"Thank you Lou-Lou for helping," Hermione said now looking at her self in the mirror, she had to admit she looked incredible. Her mother came up behind her and whispered "I'll bet you knock all them off their pompous feet kneeling at your feet", her mothers comment made her chuckled.

Soon it was time that people started showing up, the party officially started at eight, her friends had gone down ahead of her while she waited to be escorted by her father. To say Hermione was nervous was an understatement, she wasn't nervous about the party itself but if Harry and Ginny were going to show.

"Hermione are you ready," asked her father, she turned and looked at him, she had to admit her father looked dashing.

Hermione nodded "yes I'm ready," she said hoping she sounded confident enough.

"You look amazing Hermione no doubt I'm going to have to hex some boys out" he commented holding out his arm for her to take.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his arm, then they started to descend the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and your patience while I update my previous chapters. I'm trying to fix mistakes spelling and details, so if you see something please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week or every week

Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.

Rated M for later chapters

So my Friend pointed something out to me that I feel stupid I didn't notice this before that the name I wanted for Hermione, that I was misspelling it LOL so I want her name to be Hermione, not Alyssia, So if you notice a change then that is why.

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 7: Celebrations and Confessions

 _Previously_

" _Hermione are you ready," asked her father, she turned and looked at him, she had to admit her father looked dashing._

 _Hermione nodded "yes I'm ready," she said hoping she sounded confident enough._

" _You look amazing Hermione no doubt I'm going to have to hex some boys out" he commented holding out his arm for her to take._

 _Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his arm, then they started to descend the stairs._

Thursday, August 1st, 1996

Hermione clinged to her father's arm, she held her breath as they made their way to the ballroom, they stopped right outside the doors and waited to be announced, the doors started to open on their own as she heard her mothers voice say.

"An now let me reintroduce my husband Antonin Leon Dolohov as he escorts our daughter Hermione Sinri Dolohov", there was a roar of applause as the two entered and there were faces she recognized and others she had no clue who they were. The ballroom was set up the stage for the musicians playing on the left along the centre wall, roundtables lined around the walls. On the right was more tables near the floor to ceiling windows that lead out to a terrace overlooking the gardens in the back. In the centre was the dancefloor she presumed, to Hermione it looked like a wedding reception layout, with no bridal table.

Her Father leads her to the middle of the ballroom, once there they turned to face each other, they bowed to each other. When the music started she placed her left hand on his left bicep and her right hand in his left, he pulled her close and whispered to her 'relax' Hermione took a breath. The Waltz started her father lead as he swept her across the ballroom floor spinning her smoothly and very fluidly lifted her.

As the dance continues she notice other's joining in, she saw Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy join first and fell into step with Hermione and Antonin, Their was others she notices Pansy dancing with she presumes is her father, Daphne was dancing to her surprise and made her have a slight smirk on her face, was none other than Oliver wood. As Hermione was lifted once more she saw the familiar messing black hair and she had to turn her head from her father to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

When she looked she saw the unmistakable redhead that was dancing with Harry, Hermione couldn't contain a small sound of joy that escaped her lips and she was spun, the song was near the end when she noticed they stopped. Hermione looked over her father's shoulder as he turned. Hermione saw Tom and she lite up, she so hoped he would come and would be able to dance with him, she hoped that he was a better dancer than Victor Krum was.

"Mr Dolohov may I have the honour of dancing with your daughter," asked Tom bowing slightly.

"Of course…" Her father said as she could have sworn that he had said something else afterwards. He turned and kissed Hermione on the forehead, he then proceeded his way to were his wife was and held out his hand, she gracefully placed her in his and spun her into step with the other couples.

Tom bowed once more to Hermione and she bowed to him, he followed Dolohov and spun Hermione into step and swept her across the ballroom "how are you enjoying the party so far" he asked looking into her eyes as he thought 'so beautiful'.

Hermione smiled at him "so far I can't complain, how about you enjoying your time" she answered and asked as he lifted her into the air she couldn't help but let out a small 'eep' hoping he didn't hear.

"Better now, was quite boring before you arrived," Tom said spinning her once more as he pulled her close to him as the music came to the end. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles "I'd be most honoured if you save me another dance Hermione" he said as everyone bowed to thank their partners for the dance.

Hermione was flushed when Tom kissed her hand, he had this effect on her the first time they met and even now she couldn't understand why he made her feel this way, she snapped out of it when she heard him ask her to save him another dance. She nodded "of course Tom as long you don't give my father a reason to hex you" she retorted.

Tom snorted a response and saw people starting to mingle "I must check in with my Aunt and Uncle, I'll see you for our next dance as promised" he said this time leaning down slightly to place a kiss on her cheek. Tom turned and walked away with a smirk on his lips knowing that it would one would make Dolohov go mad and two he simply wanted to.

Hermione was staring after him he cheek burn from the contact of Tom's lips, she started to walk in the opposite direction her mind racing with thoughts 'holy Merlin… holy Merlin… he kissed me… he kissed me…', Hermione didn't hear her name being called or the fact that she was muttering to herself.

"Holy shite Hermione," said Pansy that grabbed Hermione to snap out of her train of thought "Was that the guy you were talking about Tim Lestrange," she said messing up his name on purpose to get Hermione to pay attention.

"Tom, Pansy and yes that was him" Hermione corrected her, she turned back to look for Tom and saw him talking with his aunt and uncle "So what do you think," She asks seeing Daphne and Millie coming closer.

"Well he's definitely charming" Daphne stated

"Handsome" Millie added

"Plus he clearly fancies you," said Pansy

"what?... no, he doesn't" Hermione outright denied it.

"Oh yes he does, and you clearly fancy him, right," Pansy said looking at Daphne and Millie, the two of them nodded in agreement.

"I…I do not" she tried to deny it, but couldn't look her friends in the eye.

"You're not fooling us why not admit it you like him," Daphne said demanding an answer.

"It wouldn't matter, what happens if he's not my mate, what then it will only cause pain" Hermione admitted sadly, she really did like Tom and it hurt to admit that she couldn't even try.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about you being a Veela," said Millie sad that her friends couldn't be happy with someone she chooses.

"Yea, what happens if he is your mate though," asked Pansy

"An if he isn't, what happens if I lead him on and I go through the change and I have to say 'sorry I'm a Veela and you're not my mate' like hell I'll do that," Hermione said not wanting to risk hers or someone else's heart. There was that pain again it stuck her like someone stuck a knife in her and twisted it, what was this feeling why did it hurt so bad. Then she heard a voice inside that was barely audible it was just a single word _'Mine'_ she had an overwhelming urgeto go and be near Tom.

Hermione shook herself mentally and then looked away from Tom and turned to Pansy "on another note Harry and Ginny are here" she said trying to focus on something else.

"Why are they here" ask Pansy thanking that they must be here to crash the party.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll chase them off?" said Millie

"No please don't, I invited them so I can explain to Ginny since I haven't told her yet, also I was hoping Harry would react different without the idiot here" Hermione comment, truly hoping this time it will go better.

"Well if he blows up as the weasel did we are hexing him first day of Hogwarts, the Weasel is already on Slytherins hit list" Pansy smirked with the other girls, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione went to go and seek out Harry and Ginny, to see if they wanted to talk, it took a while but she found Ginny her red hair stook out she saw her talk to a few people when she got closer she saw who it was. A wicked grin came across her face, she composed herself and made her way to Ginny when she got close enough she said "hey Ginny, thank you for coming" she said waiting for Ginny's response.

Ginny turned "Hermione…. Or is it Hermione?" she asked hugging her, not knowing if she wanted to still be going by her old name.

"Hermione, but you can call me Hermione," Hermione said hugging Ginny back.

"Hey…" said Fred and George said in unison, making Ginny and Hermione looked at them.

"Don't forget about us now" said Fred

"Yeah we aren't like icke Ronickins," said George

"Hello, Fred hello George," Hermione said looking at them each still able to tell them apart.

"One day we'll find out how you do that," said Fred

"Do you honestly want to know?" Hermione said with a smirk

"Yes," Fred said but no answer from George made Fred look at him.

George shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked around "where's Harry" she asked Ginny after not seeing him.

Ginny rolled her eyes "he went to go get something to drink and I think if you have food something to eat as well" she said not understanding what it was with guys and food.

Hermione chuckled then thought about what she had come to mind when she saw Fred "so Fred hows Angelina?" she asked first before she moved on with her plan.

"We broke up last year, Why?" asked Fred being suspicious seeing the look in Hermione's eyes.

"There's a Girl that would love to dance with you, and I believe you two would get along," Hermione said moving closer to Fred to try and steer him in Pansy direction. She whispered in Fred's ear telling who to ask and that he should do it when she is standing by her,

When the twins started to talk Ginny came up beside Hermione "What are you up to?" she asked raising a brow slightly.

"Nothing, let talk after the party, do you think you all can stay until after?" Hermione asked not to want another scene to take place, as the one in the leaky cauldron did. With a nod from Ginny, Hermione made her way back over to the girls and went to stand next to Pansy, Oliver Wood was next to Daphne handing her a drink and Daphne smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Geez, Daphne can you get any sappier," said Pansy rolling her eyes then turned her attention to Hermione "well how did it go?" she asked crossing her arm annoyed at Daphne making goo-goo eyes at her date.

"It went well, we're going to talk after the party," she said smiling pleasantly so not to raise suspicion after Pansy started talking to Millie Hermione saw Fred making his way. When he was close she notices Pansy saw him and felt her stiffen beside her, it took everything she had not to snicker and then she hear Pansy curse.

"Fuck… Why is he here?" asked Pansy in a low voice, so Fred wouldn't hear.

"Hey Fred Have you met my _friend_ Pansy Parkinson, Pansy you remember Fred Weasley," said Hermione scooting Pansy closer to Fred as he stopped in front of them.

Pansy was a bit resisted to move but Hermione was able to push her forward "hello Fred are you enjoying the party" Pansy asked nervously.

Fred smiled "very much so, It's lovely to meet you miss Parkinson," he said holding out his hand, when she placed her hand in his, he turned it and lightly kissed the top of her knuckles.

Daphne, Millie and Hermione watched as a light blush crawled across Pansy face.

"Would you care to dance" asked Fred, all Pansy could do was nod, Fred lead Pansy away to the dance floor.

Daphne smirked "Now who's being sappy," she said snickering and looking at Oliver "lets dance, I've got to see Pansy face while she dances with Weasley," Daphne said placing a hand on Oliver's arm and leaning up to kiss him again.

"Daphne are you trying to get me in trouble with your father he won't appreciate you kiss me in his line of view," Oliver said guiding Daphne to the dance floor.

Millie took a step closer to Hermione "Daphne is trying to force her father to strick a betrothal contract with Wood, apparently her father was going to have her marry Goyle but she spread a rumour that she wasn't pure so he couldn't" Millie whispered to Hermione.

Hermione was shocked at this information, she heard about the rumour in their fourth year and had asked Daphne about it but she brushed it off an told her it wasn't true. She looked over and watch Daphne and Oliver dance, she glances over to her right where she saw her Parents talking with Mr and Mrs Greengrass. The look on Mr Greengrass looked like he could Avada someone right there, she hoped for her friend sake her plan would work and doesn't end in her getting hurt.

Hermione saw Mr Greengrass had it when Wood spun Daphne out then back into his arms and she kisses him on the lips and this time he doesn't resist and kisses her back, she saw Mr Greengrass storm over to the pair. When the pair turned their worried expression turned to fear when it looked like he asked to talk, Hermione watched as they made their way out of the ballroom stopping at my parents. Then I saw my Father leave with Mr Greengrass and I began to worry hopefully everything went well.

Hermione and Millie then looked to see Pansy still dancing with Fred.

"Tell me you planed that," Millie asked snickering.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about dear Millie," Hermione said innocently.

They both started laughing, but quickly composed themselves when they saw Pansy coming towards them.

"How was his dancing Pansy," asked Millie trying to hold it together

"You two looked like you did more than dance did you find common interest" Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"You two are arses, but yes it was lovely and we are going to Diagon Ally next Saturday if you must know," Pansy said seeing her friends snicking.

"Oh come on Pans you know we love you, Hermione thought you needed a push right," Millie said smiling,

"Quite right," Hermione said snicking.

"Fine, but don't think I won't get my revenge for this" Pansy warned Hermione.

* * *

After a while Daphne came back to the ballroom escorted by Oliver as they entered he kissed her on her forehead and departed from her, Daphne made her way back to where she hoped her friends were.

"Daph over here," said Millie standing up and went to bring her over to the table the girls were sitting at close to the windows, once they sat down they waited for their friend to speak.

When she didn't Hermione spoke up "Daphne are you alright" concerned she placed a hand on top of Daphne's.

Daphne nodded "yes my dad was angry at the display I was putting on, and disappointed that a gentleman would allow such behaviour," she finally said sighing.

"Are you allowed to see him at all" asked Pansy worried that her friend wouldn't be with the guy she liked.

Daphne nodded once more "not until the betrothal contract is finalized" she stated a smile crept onto her face as she looked at the girls to see their reactions.

All the girls squealed in excitement for Daphne and stood up to hug her, "Don't do that you had us worry" said Millie sitting back at the table.

"Yes a joke can only be so funny, but none the less we are so happy for you," said Hermione who hugged Daphne once more and resuming her seat beside Daphne

"So tell us what happened," said Pansy going back to her seat.

"Let me tell you later I'm still processing but did I miss anything while I was gone," Daphne asked wondering how did the Pansy and Fred thing go.

"Well Fred asked Pansy out on a date," Said Hermione and Pansy shot daggers "Oh Pans you know your." She said smirking.

"Just wish you'd warn me so I could have mentally prepared," Pansy said pouting now.

"Then few guys asked Hermione to dance, but she declined all of them, Even Flint asked her and she declines, did you know he got his teeth fixed, he's not too bad to look at now" Millie confessed sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"What about you Millie, over the last school year you went on that diet and since then you grew a few centimetres as well" Hermione started saying trying to make a point.

"Your point being," Said Millie trying to ignore her friend's stars.

"Paint being you gotten more offers to dance than me," Hermione said wondering what was wrong "Why didn't you go dance we all know how much you like to dance" she continued.

"Well none of those guys asked me before I lost the weight why should I dance with those arses knowing all they care about is what I look like" Millie said with a frown and placing her cup down "I wanted to do it for me and I want a guy to ask me to dance because he likes me for me not my looks, don't I deserve that even though I'm still not thin like you three" tears pricked at Millie's but she forced them down.

"Millie of course you do and we aren't that thin, everyone is made different, and you look amazing and not just tonight you always did," Hermione said hoping that will help.

"Hermione's right you're amazing, we know how hard you fought with your diet and how you still managed to stay the same amazing person," Pansy said smiling.

"Thank you guys, and Hermione you forgot to mentioned that you help me, out the most with that training regimen," Millie said, she took a deep breath "now let's talk about Hermione declining all the guys that asked her" Millie smirked and thought payback was indeed a bitch.

"No way I just didn't feel like dancing" Hermione responded grabbing her glass of juice and sipping on it.

"uh huh, right so this doesn't have to do waiting for Tom to ask you to dance again" Daphne questioned

"He's got nothing to do with it," Hermione said plainly

"Come on Hermione admit it you want Tom to be the only guy to ask you to dance," Pansy said in a teasing tone.

"You can say that if he didn't come up an ask you to dance you would decline," Millie said this spotting the person in question just a few feet away.

"Yes I would, can we change the subject now," Hermione said hating irony.

"So, let's say he came over and asked you to dance right now at this moment, you'd say no" Pansy caught Millie's line of sight and asked Hermione. Both Millie and Pansy saw Tom coming their way and hid their smirks,

Hermione was going about to answer when she heard a slight cough behind her, she turned knowing it must be another guy asking her to dance and was ready to decline once more before she saw it was Tom. Her mind went blank and didn't know what to do but star at him 'please tell me he didn't hear us' she thought.

"Hermione, would you care to dance," Tom asked holding out his hand for her to take.

Hermione heard the snickers behind her when she didn't decline his offer "yes I'd love to" she took his hand and stood when she looked back at her friends they were smirking at her and made a face at them.

* * *

When Tom left Hermione the first time he indeed went to talk to Narcissa and Lucius to keep his cover-up, It had been annoying the first month living in Malfoy Manor Lucius was sucking up to him, Not that Lucius knew he was the dark lord but he had a peak in his mind to why he was being so pathetic. Lucius had convinced he was Bellatrix and Voldemorts child, he didn't care what the fool thought, but it was annoying to have him try to act like he could get back in his good graces.

Then had gone to find Draco he was talking with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, they talked about Quidditch and which team would win the next match which was the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies. The Cannons had been having an awful season and they're being no question who had the higher odds at winning the match, "Tom what do you think the cannons will have any chances at winning" Theo asked me and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"The Harpies are going to win hands down, it be a miracle if the Cannons made a goal against Jones," Tom said making his facial expression look like he cared. Draco and him had a long talk about him showing emotions even if he faked them, it was tedious and he wanted to hex Draco. Then Tom remembered he had faked showing interest before when he went to Hogwarts, so he knew it was true, he then began to wonder if he could manipulate Hermione.

Tom had admitted to himself he wanted Hermione Dolohov, but not that he had feelings for her, he admitted he wants to possess her, to hold her in his arms and press his… He shook himself mentally and cursed himself 'stupid teenage hormones' he thought. Draco wasn't helping Tom at all, he was trying to convince Tom that he actually had real feelings for her and it wasn't just to own her.

"So Tom you looked like you enjoy dancing with Hermione Dolohov," said Theo.

Draco snorted slightly.

"Yes it was pleasant Nott, how was dancing with your mother" Tom retorted glaring daggers at them.

"Ouch mate, he got you their" Said Blaise chuckling.

"Oh shut up Zabini," Theo growled.

"Tom stop trying to divert the question, why can't you just accept that you have feelings for someone?" Draco said trying his hardest to convince Tom. Reason being if he could get him to admit it, he thought it would make him seem less like a monster and more like a normal person.

"I'll prove to you that I all want from her is to use her," Tom said storming off from the guys too look for Hermione. When Tom found her she was talking to his surprise to some Weasley's, he felt something like jealousy and anger. Tom watched them for a bit before she had gone back to her friends, he didn't know why he waited to ask her to dance when he saw the first guy ask her to dance and she declined. He wanted to see how many would she decline, in total it was ten different guys.

Tom made his way over to the girls at the table, when he got close enough and heard them talking about him and what they were saying he thought about a way to manipulate her into what he wanted. The question he asked himself was 'what did I want her for exactly?', it was a constant thought in his mind, now he had her leading her to the dancefloor. Could he still deny he felt nothing for her?

* * *

When they had reached the dance floor Tom spun Hermione and he held her close, "If you didn't want to dance, you could have said no" Tom said softly trying to sound hurt.

Hermione bit her bottom lip then sighed "it's not that I didn't want to, just that my friends trapped me in a corner" she said hating this feeling, she felt that pain inside her again. She looked into his eyes and then the feeling became stronger looking into his emerald eyes, and the barely audible voice was clearer 'Mine', Hermione took a step back from Tom and saw his confused look.

Tom was confused he thought he could manipulate her feeling a bit for selfish reasons "is everything alright Hermione" he said trying to look hurt.

Hermione shook her head "yeah just not feeling well, will you excuse me" she said leaving without an answer.

* * *

Neomi was starting to worry she hadn't seen her daughter in quite some time, she started to worry even more when she found her friends and they had no clue where she was, she then tried the terrace that leads to the garden. She went to the edge of the railing and was about to head back inside when she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter at the end of the steps pacing.

She quickly made her way down the steps "Hermione, is everything alright… Hermione?" her mother asked now placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her

"Oh hello mother, sorry I'm just not feeling well… I think somethings wrong" Hermione said starting to ramble "I keep having this strange feeling, it's painful, and then this voice" she continued feeling panicked.

Her mother eyes grew in shock "Hermione calm down…" she said placing her hands on her shoulders, "now take a breath and tell me did you hear what the voice said" her mother inquired.

Hermione followed her mother's advice and took a breath, "at first I couldn't make it out but, the second time it was clearer and it said 'Mine', then theirs this painful kind of jolts I feel" Hermione explained looking up at her mother hoping she could help.

"Oh my dear girl, everything will be fine" Her mother comforted her, "Your Veela will be awakening in a month it's not uncommon for your Veela to peek out to seek out a Mate, you must have been close to a potential mate for this to happen" Her mother explained with a calm smile.

Hermione was a bit shocked but took in the information, "a potential mate?" she questioned.

"Yes until you're actual transformation you can actually sense your potential mates and narrow down your search," Her mother explained further, "now was it to multiple people or just one," she asked hoping to determine that she was a potential mate and not her true mate. It was highly unlikely but it has happened that a Veela identified their mate before the transformation, the only reason being that their bond will be a particularly strong and powerful one.

"Just one, always with him, every time I think about him, I want to be closer to him. When I think about being apart from him it hurts so much I feel like someone is stabbing me, then when I'm close to him like tonight I'm happy and I wanted to…" Hermione said stopping as she blushed thinking about what she wanted to do with Tom.

Her mother pulled her into a hug "shhh… it's alright my darling, it will all be alright, there's no harm in acting on these feelings, why not see where it goes" Her mother suggested

"What if he isn't my mate, I don't want to hurt him," Hermione said feeling a bit of the jolt of pain from imaging hurting Tom in any way.

"Believe me just give it a try, start with a kiss and go from there, after a kiss you will have the answer all of your questions answered," Her mother said pulling away and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Now the party will be ending and we'll be setting off fireworks over the garden you'll have the perfect view from the terrace, take your time," she said now heading back up the stairs rejoining the party.

Hermione sighed she climbed the stairs and when to the middle of the terrace railing and looked out on the garden, it was beautiful, the glow from the flowers, and the glow from the fireflies made it magical. She stood there staring for quite some time, she then felt a presence, at first she thought it was her mother. Then soon felt the familiar jolt and knew who it was.

Tom felt jilted and decided to seek her out when she saw Mrs Dolohov came from the terrace he decided to check out there, he saw her on the railing staring out in the distance. He decided to walk up beside her "Hermione, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" he said trying to still manipulate her, to prove a point.

Hermione sighed "you didn't," she said not wanting to make eye contact, not knowing what she'd do.

Tom felt like he was being ignored and didn't like it "Hermione is something wrong? Maybe I could help" he said turning to face her.

Hermione bit her lip, "I…"

"Hermione can you face me, I feel if I'm going to be rejected, I'd like you to face me," he said his voice getting stern, Tom couldn't explain it but he was angry that she had ditched him on the dancefloor and wasn't looking at him at all.

Hermione turned to face him, she wasn't going to reject him she didn't want to make this awkward or admit that she wanted him "Tom I'm not rejecting you I wasn't feeling well and I need some air" she said looking down, trying not to look him in the eyes.

Tom then took a hold of her chin and lift it up so she was looking at him "I don't believe that, tell me the truth, look me in the eyes and say it" he was serious he wanted to know why she ran.

Hermione wasn't expecting his touch, it felt like her chin was on fire, she stared into his eyes, she then remembered what her mother said 'a kiss will answer your questions' she thought.

Tom was getting impatient "Well…?" he started to say but was cut off.

Hermione had moved forward and leaned up on her toes slightly pressing her lips to Toms so quickly Tom didn't have time to react.

It took a moment for Toms mind to catch up what was happening when he realized Hermione was kissing him, he realized he was kissing back, not only that his right hand had moved from her chin and into her hair. His left wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, he didn't care he about manipulating anymore all he wanted was to taste and feel her, he ran his tongue across her lips asking for access.

Hermione granted it with a slight moan opening her mouth and feeling his tongue snake into hers, and felt their tongues dance together, the kiss was like pure magic, she didn't want it to end. Then the sound of fireworks started to thunder in the background, but the kiss continued for several moments before they finally broke apart "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Hermione started but it was Tom's turn to cut her off.

Tom lightly kissed her lips and then lean his forehead against hers "no need to be sorry about anything, I quite enjoyed that" he said, this kiss had not only answered her questions but his as well, he couldn't just say he wanted to own her, he couldn't deny he that he had feelings for her. He knew now he did have feelings for her, but he couldn't let them change him, he still wanted to rule the wizarding world, but now he wanted Hermione to rule with him.

Hermione blushed harshly "can we do that again then," she asked averting her eyes.

Tom chuckled "yes…" he said starting the kiss this time as they both wrapped each other in their arms kissing until the fireworks started to fade.

When they broke this time Hermione leaned her head against Tom's chest, "I better head back inside my parents are going to start to worry about me" she said to embarrassed to look him in the eyes again.

Tom nodded "I understand, but I have to know Hermione what does this make us," he asked truthfully wanted to know.

"I want to be with you it's just that I'm a…" Hermione wasn't sure if she should tell him that she kissed him to see if he was truly a potential mate or not, he probably knew she was a Veela most people knew her mother was one. Hermione took a break and continue "I'm a Veela".

Tom nodded already know she was one but thought he should acknowledge it "alright so what does that have to do with kissing me," he asked

Hermione hoped this didn't sound bad "I felt the Veela inside me, my mother said it's normal to sense potential mates before I go through the transformation on my birthday, and I felt it in you, Tom I like you a lot I ran earlier cause looking into your eyes I can't control it I wanted to kiss you and be with you" Hermione confessed so hoping he'll understand and not hate her.

Tom was not okay with just being her potential mate he wanted to be her only mate, he took a breath he didn't want to say he didn't mean and hurt her "until then can at least think of you as mine" he said not caring about the outcome in the near future. He only cares that she would be his at that moment.

Hermione was a bit stunned but nodded "yes I'm yours" she said and inside she heard _'and your mine'_ she kissed Tom lightly once more before she knew she had to head back to the party before either her mother or worse her father came looking for her.

Tom kissed her back and watched as she leaves when she left the biggest grin was plaster on his face, his mind just registered that she agreed to be his. Tom had a genuine smile on his face something stirred inside him 'see you like her' said the voice inside him.

'oh great you again' Tom rolled his eyes

'I've always been here I'm you remember, just wanted to see how long it'll take you to admit you liked her, and I was right you wouldn't be able to deny it for long' his inner-self mocked him.

Tom sighed getting annoyed 'fine, yes I like her now what else do you want'

'You must tell her the truth about who we are'Tom's eyes widen

'Are you crazy, why would I every ruin this' Tom was never going to let Hermione go.

'She'll find out, then you will lose her' Tom thought about what this if he told her he could lose her if she found out who he was he would lose her. It was a lose, lose either way. Tom wasn't happy about this situation, he still wanted to change the wizarding world, but not with his old plan, when looking over his original notes and plans they had made little sense to him. Then some of the laws he wanted to inforced was downright crazy, was he really that insane when he had made his Horcrux, he had to trash everything, and start thinking of a new plan. One now that includes Hermione at his side, and he knew she wouldn't agree with killing Muggles and Muggle-borns, then he thought about bay he didn't have to kill them.

Tom thought about it a bit more then noticed that he was still standing outside in the same spot that Hermione had left him if someone had seen him they probably think he was insane. He composed himself and took a breath before going back inside to find the Malfoy's.

* * *

Hermione went back inside, she found her friends before they left, and said her goodbyes, she had to bid farewell to all the other guess. Then she saw the Malfoy's and saw Tom with them, she smiled at him, "Thank you for coming Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco" she said then looked at Tom and step closer "Goodnight Tom".

"Goodnight Hermione," Tom said leaning down and kissing her on the check, Tom then followed the Draco out, whispers were heard of Draco making kissing sound at Tom and Tom tell Draco to 'shut it'.

Hermione snickered, then turned after hearing a cough coming from her father.

"Hermione Hermione Sinri Dolohov, would you care to explain to me why was mister Lestrange kissing you so openly," her father asked his voice a bit venomous.

"Oh Antonin, so the young man kissed our daughter, he seemed to be like a very respectable young man" Her mother smacked her father chest lightly.

Hermione smiled and continued to say farewell to all the guest when all the guest were gone Hermione saw Ginny, Fred, George and lastly Harry waiting for her. She turned to her parents and explained that she asked them to stay so hopefully they could repair their friendship, her parents nodded and told her if she needed anything to call Lou-Lou to come and get them. She nodded and watched as they headed upstairs, Hermione then went over to her friends, "Thank you for staying, let's go sit and we'll talk" she said leading them to the sitting room.

When they all had enter she was about to sit down when she heard Harry's voice "Hermione".

"I go by Hermione now Harry, it's less of a mouth full" Hermione turned and chuckled slightly.

Harry smiled "Hermione, I have something to say to you" he looked serious.

Hermione stood there hoping this wasn't were her friendship ended.

* * *

A/N: Also in this story, I made Milicent Burstode in the image one of my closest friends, she always was insecure about her body and weight. So that was the reason for Milicent's dieting and losing weight, I told her if she was serious about losing weight that I would start working out with her and now she is has a healthier lifestyle and living life. So very Proud of her and so I dedicate this chapter to her ^-^ Love, you Hailey


	8. Chapter 8

**Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.**

 **Please R &R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week or every week**

 **Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.**

 **Rated M for later chapters**

 **So happy right now I finally got a laptop yay, so I'll be able to type more whoop.**

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 8:

Thursday, August 1st, 1996

"Hermione I wanted to apologize for not stopping Ron, and not hearing what you had to say. I was being a right Git an I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that. You were right you saved not only Ron's but my arse as well, I should have listened to you" Harry said feeling ashamed at his actions.

Hermione saw and hear the sincerity in Harry's eyes and voice, but she wasn't going to let him off that easy "Thank you, Harry, I need to hear that, but I'm not going to forgive just yet I want you to prove that you meant what you said" she said looking at him challenging him a bit. She then thought of something else "also I want you to stop hanging on every word that Dumbledore says, you need to start learning more spells no matter what nature, do you think that you can defeat Voldemort with expelliarmus, and before you say anything, it only worked in the graveyard because your wands form Priori Incantatem you could have died. Do you think you will stand a chase now that he's whole? I'm not trying to say it like this but obviously the spell I cast backed fire on us and Voldemort is stronger than he was before. Doesn't that worry you at all." Hermione said finishing her rant.

Harry was a bit mad, but he knew she was right, he needs to take schooling more seriously and learn more spells. At first, he was happy to learn what Hermione did but now, when he talked to Remus, all the order members seemed worried. He nodded in his response "Why are you so against Dumbledore Hermione, he's on our side" Harry said as he looked up. When he saw the look, Hermione was giving him he regretted it instantly.

"Harry you really must have a death wish," said Fred who was lounging on the couch with George watching what will happen next.

"Seriously when will you ever learn" George shook his head.

"Never argue with a woman, especially if it's Hermione," Fred and George said together.

Hermione took a breath, she didn't want to fight with Harry "I'm not against him it's just I don't agree with what he's doing and allowing to happen. He knows that the Dursley's are awful to you and he still makes you go back, He also knows about Peter Pettigrew, but does he make an appeal to the Wizengamot, no he doesn't, you could be with Sirius right now. He's your legal guardian, he's also still in pain from the blast from Bellatrix shot at him, plus I really don't trust Dumbledore, I feel that he's hiding something, I feel like we are his puppets if I'm truly being honest" Hermione said not wanting to discourage him, but she had her doubts that Dumbledore was really fighting for the greater good.

Harry thought about what Hermione said "Did you get to see him when you were at Grimmauld Place" Harry asked sadly that he wasn't able to spend much time with his godfather as much as he liked also when he did see him he looked ragged even in his animagus form.

Hermione nodded "I got to see him briefly he seemed okay, there's not much Tonks can do for him since they can't bring him to st. Mungos for actual treatment, Plus even if Professor Snape's even knew what to do I doubt he'd help his school bullies" Hermione murmured the last part.

Harry wasn't happy about his godfather still being in pain from the battle at The Department of Mysteries, Harry couldn't help but think that Hermione was right Dumbledore should do something so they could get the help they needed for Sirius "I guess I should be going then, thank you, Hermione, for giving me a chance"

Hermione smiled at Harry "you were more than a friend to me Harry you were like a brother, and like all siblings, we fight and then we make up," she said hoping he'd cheer up.

Harry grinned and nodded "I'll be a better brother," he said embracing Hermione in a hug.

Hermione wasn't excepting them at that moment and was knocked off balanced a bit, she steadied herself and hugged Harry back, glad that her friendship with Harry wasn't totally broken.

"Alright now, since the mushy part is over, Hermione I've got to ask. Who was that guy you were dancing with, he was handsome and all but he looked so much like, well you know" Ginny said as she watched Harry and Hermione brake the hug they were in and look at her.

"I agree with Ginny, I know he said he was a Lestrange but he looks just like Tom Riddle," Harry said stating the obvious.

Hermione sighed "listen I thought that at first too but if you recalled his Riddle's hair was lighter then his skin as well isn't as pale, plus Tom Riddle is Voldemort and he's a snake man right now" she said thinking hard about the possibility but when she did she felt that twist of pain in her heart and stopped her train of thought. She then looked at Harry and saw the expression on his face and spoke before he could say a word "and before you say it, Polyjuice only last so long and I've been with him for more than enough time for him having to retake the potion or some kind of charm on himself" Hermione wanted to add that she didn't believe that Voldemort would let her kiss him or kiss her back for that matter, even if he had a plan to kill her and Harry.

Then there was a slight cough from the coach and the three turned to see the twins "Sorry to interrupted but we must get going soon, you lot can discuss this on another day" said Fred "Plus Hermione's a smart girl you should trust that she has thought about this already" George added after his brother. The twins stood and made their way to Hermione "Thanks for the invite" they said together, then Fred added "tell Pansy I look forward to Saturday" he then winked at her and the twins started towards the door.

"I guess our times up, we'll see you on the train I guess," Ginny said hugging Hermione "owl me everything I saw that look something happened" she whispered in Hermione's ear. Ginny pulled away and winked at her and then turned and went to stand with the twins.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and then turned to Harry "Harry listen…"

Harry held his hand up to stop Hermione before she said anything else "Hermione it's okay I know your smart, no not just smart but brilliant and I know you'd think of these things but it's just I'm worried is all" he said he didn't mention the bad feeling he got from Lestrange. He didn't want to upset her anymore that he had already, and he wanted his friend back "I'll talk to Ron as well, I know he can be thick at times, well most of the times" Harry added when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "He really is a good guy," Harry said trying to think of something good about Ron but thinking about his behaviour lately it's hard to even think of one then he's getting better at quidditch.

Hermione sighed "listen, Harry, even if Ron apologizes I don't think that I could forgive him for calling me a mudblood and…" Hermione was going to continue but was cut off when she heard three voices scream "HE DID WHAT?!".

Hermione and Harry both turned to see Fred, George and Ginny red with anger Ginny stormed over to Harry and glared at him "Did Ron call Hermione a Mudblood!" Ginny demanded.

All Harry could do was nod at her he was too afraid to say anything.

"Wait until the next family dinner we'll teach him a lesson right Fred," said George, "I'm with you, George".

"You two won't do anything cause I got a better idea than any pranks you have up your sleeves," Ginny said turning to the twins "Let's go, Harry, we need to get back before my mum notices," she said walking to the door and not stopping.

"Let me walk you guys out ok," Hermione said, she looked at Harry as she walked them to the entrance "you ok Harry" she saw him nod and star at Ginny's back she was talking to the twins about something "you should just tell her how you feel" Hermione whispered to Harry. "Oh don't give me that look, ever since last year you wasn't that into Cho even before she kissed you, I saw your glances at Ginny… honestly, Harry your not subtle at all" Hermione continued to whisper and smirked at him.

Harry sighed "I can't do anything about it she's with Seamus right now" Harry muttered

Hermione's raised an eyebrow "huh Harry you know she's dating Dean Thomas, not Seamus Finnigan right" she said snickering at him.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione "oh… yeah, I knew that" he said obviously not knowing.

Hermione continued to snicker at him and sighed at her friend's cluelessness "oh Harry… well let's see what happens shall we" she said as she walked a bit faster to catch up with Ginny, She said her goodbyes to them and opened the front door.

"Remember Hermione owl me," Ginny said making Hermione roll her eyes again.

"By Hermione, don't be a stranger at our shop" Fred and George said as the kissed the sides of her cheek.

"Bye I'll see you on the train or maybe we can do our school shopping together like always" suggested Harry.

"Well my mother wanted to take me school shopping since she hasn't gotten a chance to before, but we can probably meet up later, Harry I know this is a strange question, but have you had any more of those dreams?" Hermione asked before Harry turned to walk away.

Harry thought about it and since the beginning of this summer he's had none once so ever and it struck as odd "no I haven't why?" he asked.

Hermione thought about something she read about the Horcruxes but she wasn't sure if she should tell someone about it, what she had thought why Harry and Voldemort had a connection to him "I need to do a bit of research to let you know for sure but the book is back at Hogwarts so I wouldn't be able to let you know until then" she said wondering if they had anything in their library on the subject.

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione goodbye one last time before running and catching up to Ginny and them waiting on him.

Hermione stood and the doorway until they were out of sight, she sighed once more and closed the door, when she turned she saw Lou-Lou.

"Missy Hermione's, Lou-Lou drew a bath for yous," she said happily.

"Thank you, Lou-Lou," she with a nod and that bath sounded like heaven to her right now, after everything that happened tonight she needs a nice hot bath.

* * *

Friday, August 2nd, 1996

Hermione had gone to sleep after taken her time in the bath and by the time she woke up and saw the time it was almost noon, she hated sleeping late it felt like she wasted the day, when she went down to see where her parents were, she looked in the dining room to see if they were there and wasn't. She then checked the study and saw her father at the desk working on some papers "Morning father, do you perhaps know where mother might be?" she asked pleasantly with a smile.

Her father stopped at what he was doing and was slightly startled that he hadn't noticed his daughter come in, he was glad that she was at the door and hadn't walked over to see what he was working on "yes she's out in the gardens, we were worried that you hadn't woke yet, but Lou-Lou said your friends hadn't left until late" he said keeping his composer.

Hermione nodded, she didn't realise how late she had stayed up talking to them as well it must have been well passing midnight if she slept so late "Yes we had a lot to talk about I'll go see mother" she said as she left the study and headed to the gardens.

Antonin breathed out a sigh and then looked at the papers he was working on, it was a copy of Tom's documentation that they had sent to the ministry, he was making sure they hadn't missed anything or made any mistakes. So far what Narcissa had told him that she had met with the minister and everything was set she had to meet with the Dumbledore and so him the Ministery order that he couldn't deny his enrollment in Tom's education. That wasn't what he was mainly worried about, Neomi had told him about Hermione's potential mate and wasn't happy that she had found someone, but then he froze when he heard it was Tom Lestrange, his wife was excited. He sighed once again in frustration, what happens if he is her mate, for one it'll guaranty safe for Hermione, but it would also be the death of his daughter if he doesn't except. What was he supposed to do, should he act as a father and confront Tom or be a loyal follower and let him do as he pleases.

Antonin ran his fingers through his hair and went back to work reviewing the documents and dwelling on the events this summer and how the future will turn out.

* * *

Hermione went out the study and towards the gardens to find her mother when she left out the back she wondered the garden looking at all the different types of flowers. She came upon the greenhouse and saw figures movie inside, she went to the door and went inside. She saw her mother tending the garden with the house elves, there was two she hadn't seen before, as she stepped closer one of the elves looked up to make her mother turn to look at her.

"Hello dear, how did you sleep," Her mother asked smiling and standing up with a potted young Shrivelfig.

"I slept alright just didn't expect to sleep so late," Hermione said as she moved closer "what are you going to do with the Shrivelfig," she said glancing down at the plant back up at her mother.

"Well, Hermione it's roots outgrew the pot so it needs to be planted in the ground," Her mother said moving down the rows of the greenhouse to a patch of more matured Shrivelfig, "gently now key, like I showed you last time" she said handing it to the young elf that its ears flopped on controllably when it shook it head nodding.

"Yes, mistress key will do" Key said grabbing hold of the plant and going to plant it in the ground.

Hermione watched the interaction between her mother and Key, at first she didn't like that they had house elves, but she had asked Lou-Lou about being set free and she threw herself on the floor wailing and crying. She then asked why she didn't want to, and Lou-Lou explained about house elves and their customs, it was considered to be dishonourable to be set freed. Hermione asked about if there was anything that they wanted to be changed, Lou-Lou mentioned about some elves being mistreated and said that needed to be addressed and that freeing all elves was a horrible idea.

"So tell me about the guy from last night, were you able to find out anything," Neomi asked turning her attention away from the plants and back to her daughter.

Hermione broke out of her train of thought and hear what her mother asked and blushed "yes I got my answers" she said averting her eyes.

"Oh dear, don't be embarrassed about kissing someone when you find your mate you'll be wanting to do much more than a kiss," her mother said grabbing a pale and watering the plants.

Hermione went redder "mother I really don't want to hear this again," she said feeling embarrassed about the whole ordeal she'll have to do. She took a breath and remembered what she wanted to ask "mum I was wondering when you wanted to shop for school supplies cause I wanted to meet up with some friends during or after" she explained hoping to end the previous subject.

Neomi thought for a bit "well we still have to wait for your letter and it should be coming any day now once we have your list of books we'll be able to go" she said giving the water pale to Libby an older elf that had been her mothers elf before she passed "also that reminds me, your father should have your vault key, now let us go to lunch and we'll plan more once we have your Hogwarts letter" she said walking with her daughter to the greenhouse exit.

"Have you planted all of the plants?" Hermione asked noticing she wasn't using any magic on the plants.

"That's the best way to guarantee the best quality of the ingredients, so yes as well as all the flowers in the outside the greenhouse" Neomi said leading them inside and to the dining room.

Hermione was amazed she thought since they were purebloods they'd be stuck up and snobby like the Malfoy's, but she was wrong she was about to say something when she head Lou-Lou's voice call out for her.

"Missy Hermione's a letter arrived for you," Lou-Lou said holding out the letter.

"Thank you Lou-Lou," Hermione said looking at the letter and saw it was from Ginny, she opened and glanced over it.

"Is it your Hogwarts letter?" Neomi asked

"No just a letter from Ginny, she wants to meet for a girls day in Diagon Ally next Tuesday to catch up, I'd hardly seen her all summer" Hermione explained folding the letter up "Lou-Lou can you bring this to my room and set it on my bedside table" she asked handing it back to Lou-Lou.

"Yes, Lou-Lou can do this" Lou-Lou said popping away.

Hermione and her mother went into the dining room and sat down for lunch, as they were talking more about the garden, her father had come in and sat down next to her mother. Once the plates appeared in front of them the chatter died down a bit, until her father spoke up, "So Hermione what classes are you planning to take this year?" he asked.

It caught Hermione a bit by surprise by his question that she almost lost grip of her fork "Well I'll be taking all Advanced Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology, Also I'll be taking Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures" She said poking at her pasta.

"That's Eleven N.E.W.T.'s would be taking next year," Antonin said amazed at his daughter's brilliance, "are you sure you'll be able to handle that workload," he asked a bit concerned for her well being.

"Yes, father I've received all O's on my O.w.l. last year," she said blushing a bit not wanting to brag.

"That's wonderful Hermione, we're so proud of you, and don't be so shy about boasting about your brilliance it needs to be showcased," Neomi praised her daughter.

Hermione smiled but then a thought came across her mind that she been trying to reframe from thinking about, but it had kept coming up last night during the party when she saw so many of the pureblood families. What will happen when news comes to Voldemorts ears that she is a Dolohov will he order them to bring her to him, would they hand her over to him. Her smile turned into a frown and looked down at her plate and pushed her pasta around a bit, as she thought more about her father being a death eater.

"Hermione are you alright, is something wrong," Neomi asked seeing the look on her daughters face.

"No, it's nothing," Hermione said quickly and took a bite of her food so she didn't have to talk.

"No matter what it might be Hermione you can tell us anything," Antonin said as Neomi held out her hand and he grabbed hold of it.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at them wondering if she should revert to her Gryffindor façade and challenge her Father on that or not, she then thought how she could use her cunning to get her answers "Why did you become a death eater" she asked looking back at her plate.

The room fell into silence, for the longest time it felt like Hermione couldn't breath waiting for her father to answer, she dared to glance up at him and saw him staring at her. She saw the utter shock on his face and fear in his eyes, what was he afraid of she wondered "Do you really support someone that wants to kill all Muggles and Muggleborns, for the longest time I thought I was one"

"He didn't want to kill all muggles at first, at first he wanted all magical children to be taken from the muggle world and the muggles obliviated, but he changed nearer to the end of the first war, that he wanted to kill all the muggles and muggleborns, none of the circle members could understand the sudden bloodlust he was having" Antonin said hoping he was explaining it well.

Hermione could think of one thing that could have caused such bloodlust 'The Horcruxes' she thought and continued to give her attention to her father.

"Hermione you don't have to worry your safe" Neomi spoke up sensing worry coming from her daughter.

"Am I really, I was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, what makes you think that your Dark Lord wouldn't want to still kill me or use me to get to Harry and then kill me?" she asked raising her voice a bit, trying to sound worried and a bit frantic.

"We would never and I mean never let that happened, your father already got protection for you from the Dark Lord himself" Neomi blurted out her voice raising and nearly standing but remained in her chair.

Hearing what her mother said made Hermione's head snap up and look at her father "you… what…" was all she could manage to say.

"Yes he did, him returning in a different state is something I didn't agree with…." Neomi started to say but got cut off.

"Neomi love it's alright, I told you I was fine," Antonin said still holding her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"What did he do," Hermione asked happy that she knew she wouldn't be turned over to the Voldemort, but had a knew worried about her father, the look in her mother's eyes was a bit unsettling.

"It's nothing you shouldn't worry about, just know you are safe we'd never let harm to befall you," Antonin said hoping that would end the conversation.

"What happened, please tell me, dad," Hermione asked concerned.

"Antonin it's alright, The Dark Lord thought your father had bent his trust and used the Cruciatus curse on him," Neomi said not liking that her mate had been hurt.

Hermione wasn't shocked that Voldemort used an unforgivable, it was that it seemed like nothing to them that he used one.

"I did bend his trust, What had happened was that I asked for Protection for Alycia Dolohov, but I didn't tell him that you used to be Hermione Granger, but when he asked who you were going as, I knew it wouldn't be long before he found out. So when I told him who you were, he cursed me, I wasn't under it long so you don't have to worry" Antonin said not mentioning that The dark lord had said he had changed his plan's for her.

Hermione couldn't fathom why her father was being so lax about Voldemort actions, was there something he wasn't telling her 'did something happened' she thought, but she figured she already pushed enough for now and couldn't risk them thinking she wanted information on Voldemort. Even though she kinda wanted information, but she wasn't sure if she would pass it to the order, knowing that it might hurt her father and mother. She didn't want to lose them, now that she remembered them 'What is Voldemort planning, I need to find out just in case he's planning to go after Harry' she thought not wanting anything to happen to him.

"please excuse me, I'm going to owl Ginny back," Hermione said getting up from the table and leaving the dining room before her parents could say anything or protest.

* * *

Hermione didn't stop until she got into her room, and sighed "what was I thinking, now they are going to think I'm upset with them" she said to herself and went to her bedside table to get the letter from Ginny, she reread it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _So don't bother denying the look you got when you were talking about that Tom Lestrange, tell me everything. I want to know what made you flustered. Did something happen? Give me details._

 _Love always Ginny._

Hermione chuckled a bit Ginny was a total gossip but she didn't care to spread rumours she just liked talking about boys, she didn't mind but didn't care for it that much. She went to her desk she had in her room and wrote a reply, hoping Ginny wouldn't be mad at her for what she says.

Once she was done she called Lou-Lou and asked her to give it to Barnabas and tell him to send it to Ginny Weasley, when Lou-Lou went to do as she was told, Hermione went to her bookshelf and grabbed a random book. She went to her armchair near her fireplace and started to read the book, she didn't want to risk going down to the library and bump into her parents at the moment.

Hermione has already a plan to apologize later on for her behaviour, but she did want to think about her father being a Death Eater or Voldemort anymore.

* * *

When Ginny had gotten home from the party she waited the next morning to set her plan to make Ron's life Hell until he learned his lesson or until he stopped being a bleeding idiot, First thing she did was tell their mum about what Ron had said to Hermione, and why he had a bleeding nose when he came home that day. When he had come down for breakfast the sound of his full name made him wake up and stood straight up, he had gotten such a tongue lashing, and was made to do chores all day.

Throughout the day, she heard him mutter asking himself how did mum find out, then cursed Hermione's name, Ginny snickered knowing he hadn't a clue that she was going by her birth name now. Ginny used some of her brother's pranks on Ron that they had left behind in their old room, there was a dungbomb she had slipped it in his pocket when he was heading outside to throw away some rubbish in the bin's. Mum usually makes it throw itself out but she made Ron do it by hand, Ginny had offered her mother to help with lunch when the dungbomb went off and they heard Ron cursing. He came storming in and looked furious he then saw me and yelled "Are Fred and George here I'll blood kill them for this" before I could interject mum stepped around me and stood in front of him.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, how dare you to threaten a life of your brother, now go take a bathe you smell something awful," Mrs Weasley said yelling Ron's name and then took a step back not able to take the smell that was coming from Ron.

When Ron left the kitchen and was stomping upstairs I couldn't help but a laugh a bit, then seeing mum take at her wand a wave it in the air, the smell Ron left behind dissipated and the air smelled like fresh daisies.

The dungbomb wasn't the only thing she placed the second prank was the frog spawn soap, when lunch was read she went to call down everyone and when she saw a frog leap down the stairs. She had to stifle a laugh quick cause Ron was coming down the stairs Harry several steps ahead, Ron was complaining about that it wasn't his fault.

"Ron how can it not be your fault for not using soap while bathing, water doesn't help the smell," Harry said speeding up his pace and winked at Ginny.

Ginny saw and smiled following behind him to the dining table and sat by Harry and her mum, when she sat down she heard Harry whispered "nice work" and she nodded.

When Ron arrived he was still complaining about the soap spilling out tadpoles and how it wouldn't stop, he was also mad to sit at the end of the table away from everyone. With Charle still in Romania, Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts, Percy works at the ministry and then Fred and George open their joke shop, the house did fell a bit empty, except on family dinner night which no one missed.

After Lunch was made to do other chores, to Ginny's surprised Harry went to the couch and read some of his spell books from previous years, she left him to read and went outside to practice on her broom. She practices her turns and weaving with a ball, she did other manoeuvres she was sure that will surprise and shake the other house teams. She stopped to take a break when she saw an owl flying up to the house, the owl then made a left and was flying towards her. When it got to her it landed on Ginny's outstretched arm, she took the letter from the owl's beak and it flew off and went to the house were Erol was perched outside. She walked to the house and laid her broom against the house and opened the letter, she was happy it was a reply from Hermione.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I hate how observant you've become over the years, but alright I'll tell you, first is that I first met Tom in Flourish and Blotts while shopping for some extra reading material, and he was charming and pleasant. Then when Ron insulted me he defended me and punch Ron when he called me a Mudblood, then at the Party dancing with him felt so wonderful. We kissed on the terrace while the fireworks were going on. But to be honest I wasn't even going to try anything since I'm a Veela._

 _I don't know if you knew that but, yes I'm a Veela and that means I'm going to have a Mate. Now the reason I did kiss him was that I was having these strange feelings towards him and my mother explained to me that Tom could be a potential mate and I should kiss him. So when he came out to the terrace to ask why I was avoiding him I kissed him, and he kissed me back. Ginny what am I supposed to do now, I told him he can think that I'm his before you ask yes he knows I'm a Veela. What happens if he's not my mate, it hurts just thinking about it._

 _Always Hermione_

 _Ps. How is Ron behaving there is he giving you a hard time, I remember last year he was trying to boss you around, always saying he was older than you and you should listen to him always?_

Ginny couldn't hold an eep from excitement finally Hermione did something with a boy, she didn't count Krum since he made all the moves and it wasn't that serious. Plus she didn't think Krum was a good match, now this Lestrange he was handsome and charming and was at the good match for Hermione. Even though he looked so much like Riddle, she knew that Hermione deserved to find happiness, Ginny was so excited to write Hermione back when she ran inside she ran into Ron. He fell to the ground while she steadies herself, she looked at Ron and he was rubbing his bum and was mumbling a curse. She quickly rolled her eyes knowing he was going to blow up and wasn't going to deal with it "Got to run" she said running up the stairs and to her room.

"Watch where you going next time" Ron shouted after her as he watched her runoff, he cursed some more before he heard his Mum yell for him and stomped off in the direction that he knew where he would find her.

Once behind her bedroom door she went to her desk and piece of parchment and started to write a reply when she was done she folded and sealed it. Ginny went to her window and opened it. She looked around outside making sure that no one was around and was going to call Erol but Hermione's owl was still here so she whistled to get its attention. Once it notices her she stood back and let the owl land on the window seal "such a good owl" Ginny said petting it lightly and it hooted, it seemed to agree with her. Making Ginny giggle, she than handing it to the owl and it took it in its beak "Take this back to Hermione please" she said smiling.

Ginny watched the owl turn and take off she hoped Hermione liked what she was putting Ron through and what she had to say about her kissing the Lestrange guy.

* * *

Draco convinces Tom to practice quidditch and convinced him to try out for it, saying that it'll attract Hermione as he wants, Tom questioned him at first. Draco pointed out that she went out with Krum the professional quidditch player and Tom lost the argument and agreed to practice. Tom was becoming really good at being Chaser and Draco told him there was an opening position as a chaser, Tom was caught off guard a bit. He let his thoughts wander back to last night.

Tom couldn't get her from kissing him and him kissing her back, her lips were so soft, he had wished they had more time together and was somewhere more private. He wanted to do more than just kiss her, he wanted to feel her body more and wanted to feel her skin, to see if it was as soft as it looked, he groaned at the thought.

He didn't see Draco swooped in and get the ball from him, Tom snapped out of it and chased after him, but wasn't able to catch up to him and he scored.

"Tom you alright you left yourself wide open for me to take the quaffle," Draco said breathing a bit heavy from playing so long.

"It's nothing serious just wanting to meet Dumbledore, he keeps pushing back our meeting date, your mother might have to get the ministry and school board of governors to involve, saying he's neglecting his duties and discriminating against her family" Tom smirked thinking about getting the old cool put through the wringer.

Tom wanted to see the old man squirm since his Horcruxes are no more, his mind has become clear and remembered everything Dumbledore has done, why he started this war in the first place. He needs to call a meeting with Dolohov, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, he needs to set some changes in motion.

He descended to the ground and dismount the broom, Draco followed him and stood next to Tom "Is everything alright" Draco asked worried, not about the Dark Lord but about Tom. Draco considered Tom a friend and a real cousin now, even though it was just for a plan but he couldn't be happier that Granger had cast that spell. He would have to stop one day and thank her, and who knew with the school term coming soon she might resort as her father wants. Then she'll most definitely be a Slytherin and be in Tom and his house, there wasn't any doubt that Tom would be in his old house again.

"Draco we need to call a meeting between the other's, it's urgent," Tom said and started striding to the Manor, going to seek out Narcissa. Draco trailed behind Tom as they entered the Manor and went to seek his mother to call a meeting.

* * *

Hermione was still in her bedchambers lounging on her couch and reading advanced potion book, she had actually gotten from professor Snape, she stopped for a moment to look at her want to see what time it was. It was close to dinner time now, she knew she had to go down there and face her parents. She wasn't looking forward, how will she explain for her behaviour earlier without letting them know why she was acting that way, she then heard the tapping of glass.

She glanced toward the window and saw Barnabus outside, she went to the window and opened it letting him inside, he perched himself on the inside of the window seal. Hermione saw the letter and took it, seeing it was from Ginny she opened it and sat down on her bed to read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _To answer Ron is still acting like he had done nothing wrong, and complaining about everything, so I told mum about what he said to you and why he actually came home that day with a bleeding nose. He had originally told her he fell after seeing you, lying that you wanted to spend more time with the Grangers._

 _The result was mum being furious and making him do chores until he learned his lesson for using such foul language against you, also the twins left some pranks behind and I've been making his attempt to do his chores miserable. First, it was the dungbomb in his pocket and then the frog spawn soup, you should have been here it was so hard to keep my cool._

 _Enough about him, you want to know what you should do about Tom, you should see where it goes it seems he understands that if he isn't your mate that he can't do anything. Also, he seems to really like you, and you like him, I've never seen you be interested in someone. You deserve to be happy Hermione no matter who it's with, if he turns out to be your mate you'll be doing more than kissing._

 _I assume you know that already, I bet you're wondering how I know, well you remember Fleur Delacour from the Triwizard tournament. Well, it turns out she is a Veela as well and her Veela chose Bill to be her mate. So she came over the beginning of summer and explained to us about Veela's. Once it was just me and her she told me about mating, Fleur isn't that bad she's really knowledgeable about things and it's nice to have another girl around._

 _I'm getting off track, my advice you should write to Tom and ask him if he wants to go to Diagon, just enjoy being with him._

 _So when do you want to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies, I rather we go before Ron does so we can avoid him as much as possible. Plus then we can girl talk and take our time we won't have to rush, I'll also get to meet your mother properly as well._

 _Always Ginny,_

Hermione shook her head Ginny was so much like the twins, but she had a very vindictive side to her, she was surprised she wasn't considered for Slytherin, but it was her families tradition to be in Griffindor. She thought about what Ginny suggested about asking Tom to Diagon, she wondered if he would want to go on a date or it was just a one-time thing about kissing each other.

She took a deep breath and banished those thoughts from her mind, she decided to live in the moment and take Ginny's advice to meet with him in Diagon. Hermione got off her bed and went to her desk and wrote back to Ginny and then proceeded to write a letter to Tom, she hoped she got her Hogwarts letter soon so she'd be able to give Ginny an exact date.

Once she was done writing her letters she called Lou-Lou and asked if they had another Owl, since Barnabus was probably tired flying back an forth all day. When that was taken care of, she headed downstairs, she checked the study. When she saw it was empty she went to check the sitting room to look for her parents, Hermione found her mother in the sitting room looking a rather bulky book.

She walked up to stand behind her mother and looked at the book, it was a picture book, she saw one with her mother and her as a baby, "You kept pictures" She said coming around and sitting on the couch with her mother.

Neomi nodded "of course I did," she said then flipping to another page "see this is when you discovered you had feet" she pointed at the picture.

Hermione looked at the picture her mother was pointed to, there was a picture of a happy baby playing with its feet and then sticking it in its mouth, it made her chuckle.

"Oh this is one of my favourite's" Neomi said flipping to another page and pointing at baby Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of a book, one and was on the book and it was balled into a fist. Hermione had gotten a bad feeling, and a second later it was confirmed when baby Hermione sat back and the page went with her. She saw then baby Hermione starting to cry because of the page ripping, then her father came into frame and took the ripped page and cast a spell to make it repair itself.

Baby Hermione started clapping and smiling "Even then you loved books so much, and wandering around the garden's and running around once you had walking down" Neomi laughed remembering the Elves panicking when they said Hermione ran into a wall.

"I'm sorry how I behaved early, I just don't understand why can't this war just end and no one gets hurt," Hermione said not wanting anyone she loves to die.

"I understand dear, a war an ugly thing, hopefully soon it'll come to an end," Neomi said to her daughter closing the picture book.

"Were's father," Hermione asked finding it strange not finding him in his study like normal.

"He was called away for a bit he should be home later on, Dinner should be ready soon," Neomi said standing up and placing the book on the table in front of them.

Hermione nodded knowing if she asked if he went to a Death Eaters meeting it would either bring up a new argument or hurt her mother that she asked, she followed her mother to the dining room and they sat and had dinner together.

* * *

Tom was waiting in the study with Draco, they had found Narcissa and had her contact Bellatrix and Dolohov to come at once to the manor for an urgent meeting. Tom was sitting behind the desk waiting and waiting, he was starting to get annoyed and impatient and the tapping of Draco's foot was starting to get to him. He was about to tell Draco if he liked his foot he better stop, but his attention went to the door opening.

Narcissa, Bellatrix and Dolohov came in "what took so long for you two to show up" Tom said still annoyed that he had to wait so long.

"Sorry my lord there was a complication at home" Dolohov muttered thinking about the conversation at Lunch with Hermione. He was worried that she might think they were lying to her about the protection and she was afraid of being handed over and tortured, he had to find a way to fix this.

"What is wrong Dolohov, not all sunshine with the mudblood" Bellatrix cackled.

Dolohov snapped and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Bellatrix with a deadly hex on his tongue.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand just as fast and was about to shout a curse herself.

"SILENCE" Tom shouts standing up slamming his hands on the desktop grabbing their attention, he was beyond Irate at this point he was furious. He wasn't irate about them about to curse each other he would have let them do it if it wasn't for what Bella said about Hermione, how dare she calls her a Mudblood.

"Sit down… NOW" he said Tom demanded, he watched as they both put their wands away and sat in chairs far away from them.

Narcissa was sitting on the couch with her son, she was disappointed at her sister's behaviour, she is a grown adult and she's acting like a jealous school girl. Ever since The Dark Lord was turned and had been spending his time spying on the Granger girl or Dolohov's daughter she had been acting like a jealous school girl.

"Now that you all are here" Tom started as she waved his wand putting up silencing charm and a privacy ward on the study so no one could enter. Tom put his wand away and sat down in the chair "Now the school term approaches, and Dumbledore keeps pushing back the meeting date, Narcissa I'll need you to get Lucius to contact the board of governors, Dolohov use your contacts in the ministry to leak that Dumbledore is discriminating against a student's parentage. Bellatrix you must stay out of the picture as much as possible it must seem you have no contact with me, your still an escaped criminal."

"Why can't we get me cleared of my charges as Dolohov has" Bellatrix commented

"Because he wasn't caught torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom, all he was convinced was his support and being marked as a Death Eater, so no we can't, you will stay away, is that clear" Tom narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix still fuming on her words.

Bellatrix slummed in the chair, she wasn't happy that The dark lord was letting himself being sucked into this and him hanging out with a mudblood, she didn't care what people say she was raised by filth.

Tom could read Bellatrix mind without even trying, be wanted Avada her right there, but he took a breath "next we will be discussing our plan to take over the ministry and how we will be changing a few things, not only how the ministry is run but with our mission. We will not be killing muggles." Tom finished and waited for their response.

"My Lord the _muggles_ are filth and should be destroyed" Bellatrix stood and shouted saying muggles with venom.

"Bellatrix you are dismissed and I warn you now if you disobey this order you will find yourself at the end of my wand," Tom said as he watched her looked at him like she was waiting to say something else. When he didn't she stormed out, he looked at the others wanting to hear their opinions.

"No more raids then, no more senseless killing," Draco said when he saw Tom nod he could help but smile he'll really need to thank Hermione now.

"Any objections then, good" he said when he saw that they didn't object, "No about how we'll take over the ministry, I don't think people will like if we just take over I'll need someone to campaign to be minister someone that will do major reforming of the ministry" Tom suggested.

"We'll start searching for someone that will support your suggestions my Lord, I'll also get Lucius to floo call the other governors to force Dumbledore to grant us a meeting," Narcissa said getting up and bowing before she left.

"Draco can you give us a moment," Tom asked motioning to the two.

Draco nodded and left.

"Dolohov when you came in, what were you referring to when you said there were home complications?" Tom said worried about Hermione.

Dolohov sighed he was barely paying attention to the meeting, he did nod when he was mentioned and knew what he had to do, but he didn't see Narcissa leave or the Draco. He looked into Tom's eyes and sighed again looking down "It's about Hermione, she asked me if I was going to hand her over to 'out Lord' when he found out about her" he said thinking he would blow up.

"You told her about the protection you gave her right," Tom said not sounding mad but worried.

Dolohov looked up in shock and nodded "yes but I'm worried she might think I was lying and be fearing her safety" Dolohov didn't want to lose his daughter again not when he just got her back.

"Everything will be fine go home talk with her, I give you permission to tell her about my order about no more killing muggles, but that is it. She can't know who I am Dolohov do you understand," Tom stressed he still hasn't decided if he was going to tell Hermione who he really was or not.

Dolohov looked at Tom in shocked, he had truly changed back into the leader he once was, he couldn't believe his daughter was the cause of all this. Dolohov stood and nodded "thank you, my lord," Dolohov then left as well.

Tom leaned back in his chair and wondered what he should do now.

' _you need to tell her, the longer you wait, the more likely she won't forgive you',._

 _Tom sighed in frustration "you again when will you leave me alone"_

' _never when will you understand I am you, you'll never get rid of me, now tell her before we lose the best thing that's ever happened to us'_

Tom rolled his eyes "Not until I know she won't leave me" Tom took a deep breath.

"Master Tom there's a letter for yous," said star as she approached Tom and held out the letter.

"You may go," Tom said as he took the letter and opened to read it _'who would send him a letter'_ he thought as he began to read and was happy to find out it was from Hermione.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _Would you like to go to Diagon with me?_

 _Always Hermione_

Even though it was short, he smiled he couldn't wait to go, he got Parchment together and wrote a reply. Tom called Star back and had her send it, he then left the study running into Draco "Let's go eat" Draco nodded and followed Tom.

* * *

Hermione and her mother were still sitting down for dinner still, they were having Sardinian Stuffed Eggplant it is an Italian dish it was very well done and really good. They had talked about more about her childhood what it was like growing up in the muggle world and how she always felt like she was different and didn't belong there.

They were laughing about a memory when they heard the Dinning room opened they looked and saw her father came in.

"Welcome home dear how was your meeting," Neomi asked smiling at him.

Antonin was glad to see their daughter down for dinner smiling and laughing, "It went very well" he said sounding surprised.

Neomi arched a brow "really anything you can tell us" she wondered if he was about to tell them anything that happened or not, she knew if he said he's not able to then it must be important to keep it secret.

"Yes I can tell you that our Lord had changed our mission," he said going and sitting at the table next to Neomi.

"Dad before you say anything I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted at lunch… I" she started.

"Hermione you don't have to apologize, you had every right to say what you said. Know this we'd never let harm fall upon you because we love you" Antonin said as he smiled at her.

Hermione smiled and had tears in her eyes, she didn't care if it was proper or not she got up and went to hug her father "I love you too, both of you" she said baring her face in his shoulder.

"We love you too Hermione," Antonin said returning her hug and then looked at her face as she pulled back, "Now about our mission, he gave me permission to tell you," he said waiting for her to go sit back down.

She nodded and went to sit down after giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Now our Lord has said that we will no longer be going on any raids or killing senselessly and that includes muggles" Antonin announced making the room silent for a few moments.

Hermione was floored about this information, she couldn't believe that the Dark Lord was changing his entire mission about killing muggles. She was speechless she couldn't even ask if it was true or not, she just stared at her father in disbelief.

"That's wonderful darling, so what will be the cause then," Neomi said what the new mission was.

"It's reverting back to what we previously were working on the corruption of the Ministry, now that's all I can say about the matter let's enjoy dinner," He said seeing a plate of food appear in front of him.

Hermione wanted more information but decided not to push, they both nodded and started eating. They talked about their day and how Hermione saw the picture book of her baby pictures, it made Antonin look at his daughter and he could still see the little girl that wanted her father to carry her and play.

This point of Antonin's life he was happy again, he had his family back, his wife was happy and his daughter was back and he wasn't going to let anyone take them away from him. He made a Vow that no matter what happens he will protect his family above all else no matter what happens, he will choose them over everything.

They took turns telling stories throughout dinner, when they were done they walked together to Hermione's room and she hugged them goodnight before turning in.

Hermione couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile she finally thought the future was looking good, with the Dark lord's mission changed that means the War should come to an end.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, he had received the letter about Bellatrix Lestrange child being permitted to attend school here. To his knowledge, she had no child, that she was left infertile not able to have them. This made him not believe that this child was her's, and an imposter of some sort probably a Death Eather in disguise.

He had done some digging into this Lestrange all the paper looked clean, but he didn't attend a school but was in the US and was tutored by a professor. When sent someone to get a picture of the boy he saw and knew it was impossible but could have Bella conceived a spawn of Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore paced, even more, he had to finish this war as planned, the night at the Potter's house was a small set back but he was sure that he won't make any more mistakes. He'll get the Potter boy to finish his work then he'll finish off the rest, claiming the glory once again. He laughed as his plan was flawless to him, even with his new development he'll kill Voldemorts spawn if he becomes an obstacle and anyone that stood in his way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update these chapters please follow me on Instagram I'll be posting there to let you know when the next chapter is being posted, Ramscreative**


	9. Chapter 9

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week

Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

 **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

Chapter 9: Dates and Outbursts

Monday, August 5th, 1996

The weekend past quickly for Hermione she kept owling Ginny about the decision she made and his response Saturday to her letter, she nearly fell out of her chair right in front of her parents that morning. To her surprise his response was not short like hers was it went in detailed that enjoyed the party and that he was looking forward to going out to Diagon with her, she couldn't help but lay on her bed and read the last part of the letter.

' _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind'_

Hermione couldn't believe he quoted Shakespeare to her, it made her smile. She couldn't help but 'eep' in excitement she felt such joy and happiness, she wondered if this is what it was liked for Daphne with Oliver or Pansy with Fred. When she thought about them she remembered the letter she got from Pansy that Saturday night.

' _Thank you'_ was what she wrote to her she didn't even tell her about the date, but Hermione presumed she hear about it when the term started and she sat with them on the train.

She shook her head and focused on her letters to Tom, they had owled each other back and forth over the weekend debating when their date should be, to her discomfort her dad had seen one of her letters and said it wasn't proper for two to be unchaperoned. He demanded to know when they were going on this so-called date so he could supervise, but luckily her mother stepped in and told him to let her be.

Hermione found her mother didn't care much for the pureblood courting rules much, but then she thought why to that and she had already had her answer. Being a Veela tossed those rules out the window for her, her mother claimed her dad at Hogwarts 'would will I have time to get to know my mate or will I have to just accept whoever it was' Hermione thought to wonder if this date was such a good idea.

Hermione shook herself and she stopped her train of thought and wrote Tom back and she hoped that he would give her another Shakespear quote.

* * *

Saturday, August 10th, 1996

After much of debating and a battle of witts, they decided on Saturday. Hermione was getting dressed and decided to keep it casual, she had brought some of her clothes from her adopted parents, she wore black legging with a jean skirt and longsleeved dark maroon top that was laced in the back.

She asked Lou-Lou to help and to say she was excited was an understatement, Hermione asked her to put a light warming charm on her legging and jacket she was taking along with her just in case it got chilly. She decided on some black soft lace-up ankle boots, and he pale-grey biker jacket. She put her jacket on and flipped her hair out from the jacket and looked in the mirror 'I wonder if I'm underdressed' she wondered turning and looking at herself.

"Missy Hermione looks very pretty," Lou-Lou said looking down "Soon Missy won't need Lou-Lou".

Hermione looked at Lou-Lou and saw tears forming before she started crying she said "Lou-Lou I'll always need you", that seemed to make things better. She sighed and then gave herself a once more over and then head downstairs, Hermione was meeting Tom outside of flourish and blotts, she had convinced her father not to come and said she'd bring Lou-Lou as a chaperone. Her father thought he had won but she had told Lou-Lou to not report anything about the date to her father.

Lou-Lou agreed to keep anything they did a secret if asked also she would not interfere, once downstairs she saw her mother "bye mum I'm going" she said heading to the front entrance with Lou-Lou trailing behind her.

"Better go quickly while your father is preoccupied" her mother suggested to Hermione.

Hermione quickly nodded "ready Lou-Lou," she said sticking her hand out to Lou-Lou.

Lou-Lou grabbed held of Hermione's hand and apparated them to their destination.

Antonin was coming around the corner when he heard the pop, he saw his wife at the entrance and then remembered what day it was "where's Hermione?" he asked.

"she just left love" Neomi responded

"Was she dressed appropriately did you explain courting rules?" Antonin asked worried about his daughter. Not that she couldn't handle herself he was more concerned about who she was going out with, even if it was their lord she was going out with.

"Oh Antonin don't worry so much, we didn't follow any rules when we courted," Neomi said walking towards Antonin. Once she was right in front of him she slightly leaned into him wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You claimed me before we went on a date, at that point we were technically bonded by Veela law and married in their eyes, Hermione is unbounded and still hasn't gone through her transformation, and now she's on a date with a hormonal boy that could deflower our daughter" Antonin said knowing that their lord wouldn't possibly do that, but was still worried nonetheless.

"Oh Antonin, you won't have to worry about our daughter being deflowered, when we were having our talk about the claiming she was so embarrassed that I won't be surprised she won't be able to do anything until she claims her mate" Neomi said smiling then leaned in closer pressing herself against him so he could feel her form.

She then leaned up close to his ear "just think love we are all alone… how about we reenact the claiming ritual" she slowly made her way down his neck pulling his shirt to the side dragging her elongated canines down. She hears a soft moan coming from him and she was soon lifted bridal style, he carried her to their room quickly.

* * *

Hermione landed on her feet in front of Flourish and Blotts she looked around and saw that the Alley wasn't too crowded today, she hoped it would be a nice and quiet day and she could get to know Tom more.

"Does missy Hermione need me to leave or hid?" Lou-Lou asked

"No Lou-Lou if you don't mind you can follow behind us," Hermione said looking at Lou-Lou tugging on the flowery dress she had given her, she had told Lou-Lou that she wasn't freeing her but wanted to give the house elves proper clothes so she was cunning about how she did it.

She had set up a vault for each of the house elves and put a hundred galleons in each, at first her parents didn't understand why she did this but after seeing that all the house elves had proper clothing and were still in service they had wondered how. Hermione explained that she used their money to buy the clothes and so technically it wasn't her giving the clothes to them, she also told them that they'd be getting paid and have sick days as well.

"You could also go and pick out some more dresses for you, you look lovely in the dress Lou-Lou," Hermione said as she saw Lou-Lou fan out the dress and looked up with a small smile.

"Lou-Lou is grateful for the dresses and the changes yous had made, others are grateful as well," Lou-Lou said happily that she wasn't freed.

Hermione smiled she knew that people wouldn't accept the changes at first but if she went into magical law enforcement after Hogwarts she'd be able to make petitions and eventually laws against abuse on house-elves and they're all-around treatment.

Hermione was deep in thought she hadn't notice Tom coming up behind her when he was right behind he blew on her ear making her jump "Tom don't do that" she said turning to see him.

Tom chuckled "couldn't resist you looked adorable when you're in deep thought" he admitted pulling her to him and kissing her lightly on the lips. As he pulled away he saw the house elf with a dress on and arched a brow "Did you free your elf or are you using her as a doll to play dress up" he in a mocking tone.

Hermione swatted at his arm in a playful manner "Oh hush you, and to answer your question no I didn't free them, I got them all clothes with their money" she explained. As Hermione went into further detail about how she gave them clothes without setting them free, they started to walk down the street, when she finished he laughed lightly and she looked at him "What?"

"Now I've got no doubt what house you'll be in when we go to Hogwarts," Tom said smugly.

Hermione nudged him with her elbow lightly "you never know Ravenclaw could be more interesting to be in" she said still trying to convince him she might not be in Slytherin

Tom chuckled at her attempts at being anything else then Slytherin "we'll see" Tom knew he wasn't wrong even if she did.

They made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for their first stop, they spend time talking and sipping on their frappes.

Little did they know that they were being watched, there was clicking "now this is a scoop", the sound of a quill scribbling and more clicks of a camera.

"How did you ever put up with that red-headed boy, he sounds utterly dimwitted," Tom said putting it mildly.

"Well to be honest, if it wasn't for that troll in the first year I wouldn't have become friends with either Harry or Ron," Hermione started to explain.

"Why was a troll at Hogwarts," Tom asked already knowing why.

"You don't want to hear about that," she said taking another sip of her frappe.

"Come on, tell me I bet it wasn't all bad," he said egging her on.

"That's what you think, you didn't act like a scared little girl and let everything she learned to fly out of her head," she said thinking back on the memory. She could have taken care of that Troll if she hadn't panicked, but then would she still be friends with them.

Tom gave her a looked saying to tell him.

She took a breath "Fine, It was Halloween everyone was at the feast, the reason why there was a troll in Hogwarts is that Professor Quirrell let it in, he wanted to use it as a distraction to get to the Philosopher's Stone. He wanted to use it to restore the Dark Lord. The Troll had wandered into the girl's lavatory where I was" Hermione started to explain.

"Why were you in girl's Lavatory?" he asked curiously hearing her viewpoint on the story.

"Earlier that day I had corrected Ron about a spell and after the class, he started to make fun at me, calling me a nightmare. I had heard and it hurt my feelings, it was the first time I regretted tricking the hat sorting me into that house. I hid and cried, once I felt like I had cried enough I walked out of the stall, I smelled the trolls odour first. I looked up and saw the troll. I panicked and ran back into the stall and ducked down as it was about to swing its club, When it crashed into the stalls I hear Harry's voice tell me to move, I moved to the sinks and Ron and Harry started to throw chunks of debris at it and one hit its head grabbing its attention." Hermione thought about it, she had thought that maybe she misjudged them, they had come to save her.

"what happened next how did they defeat a Troll" Tom ask a bit sceptical that they defeated the troll.

"Well Harry grabbed onto the club when it was going to swing at me again, he landed on the troll's shoulders and ended up sticking his wand up the troll's nose," Hermione said and stopped to laugh a bit.

Tom grimaced at imagining the scene of potters wand going up a troll's nose, "that's disturbing imagery" he said joining in on laughing.

"It wasn't the prettiest sight no," she responded

"What happened next how did they save you when Potter's wand was lodged up the troll's nose?" asked Tom

"Believe it or not Ron was the one that cast the spell that saved us, it was the one I corrected him on in class, he cast Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club and it fell on his head knocking it unconscious," Hermione told him seeing his expression on his face. "I know what your thinking, but it's true he was reliable at that point," she said thinking about how everything had changed.

She couldn't believe how things changed now that she was a pureblood, was it being because she was a pureblood now or that she was the daughter of a death eater. Or was it before that, Ron was always obvious with his rude remarks when she quoted something from a book or corrected him on a spell, she thought once was because he'd liked her once when he was so untoward about her going to the yule ball with Victor. She let out a sigh of frustration on how the situation she was now in, she then remembers she was with Tom and looked up at him and saw his worried expression.

"Hermione, you shouldn't let what he said to get to you, let go" Tom stood and held out his hand for Hermione to take.

She took his hand and let him pull her up and led her out of Florean's parlour and down diagon ally, they stopped at Flourish and Blotts for a bit then after acquiring a few books they left. They walked together with their arms linked, stopping and looking at the shops through the windows. They talked about various things from school subjects, to some muggle books, they were coming up on Fred and George's shop, they had become quite popular.

Hermione couldn't help but stop in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and stare, she really wants to see it and congratulate them on their success.

"Let's go in Fred and Geoge are bound to be here and I'd like to see them again," Hermione knew they probably try pranking Tom just for fun.

"I thought you weren't talking to the Weasley's?" Tom thought she wasn't interacting with the blood traitors anymore, but to his disappointment, that wasn't the case.

"Only Ron, I invited Ginny, and Fred and George came with her to the party we talked and alsoHarrycame," she said muttering the last part.

Tom caught the last part and now was in a sour mood but didn't let it show "did you forgave him?" he said his tone a bit hard.

"No, he apologized and I told him if he meant it he'll prove it to me," Hermione looked at him and raised a brow at his tone.

"How can you talk with someone or try to forgive them when they dismissed you and treated you so," Tom didn't understand this Potter messed up why give him another chance. Tom didn't think she should have Potter in her life, she didn't need him, what good was he? What skills did he contribute to her, nothing that's what, why waste your time with him?

"That's what it means to have a friend, sometimes you fight and you forgive each other, but Harry was more to me than a friend… he was a brother to me, a sibling I never had" Hermione took a step closer to Tom.

Tom's heart skipped a beat when he hears her say he was more than a friend, at first he had thought they had feelings for each other but was relieved when she said he was more of a brother, Tom did see the point of having him around. He never had attachments in the past, he always used people for his personal gain, he never considered anyone a friend just a follower. The closest thing they probably came close was Draco's grandfather Abraxas Malfoy, but even he was used to furthering his rise to power.

Tom looked at her and the concern in her eyes and smiled "alright" he said moving closer and leaning down to kiss her, after a bit he pulled away seeing her smiling back "let's go in" he saw her excitement and she pulled him into the store.

As they entered Hermione was amazed at all the colours, as Hermione began to look around she saw the shop contain some practical joke objects, she has seen the Twins used and sold at Hogwarts from time to time. Such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, Skiving Snackboxes, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as; Love Potions, Ten-Second Pimple Vanishers, and Pygmy Puffs. There is also a section of Muggle Magic Tricks, that she told them about when he asked about Muggle items they could use for pranks, and told them about muggles magicians and how they perform sleight of hand and tricks.

Hermione was astounded what they had accomplished they had gone from two troublemaking boys from selling joke products at Hogwarts to two successful business owners.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" Fred and George chores from the stairs, "finally graced our store with your presence," Fred said as he was nudged by George who had seen Tom "And she brought someone, Fred"

"Yes I did and I expect you two to be on your best behaviours" she pointed to the both of them

"what are you talking about we're angels"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Tom that's Fred and that's George" indicating between the two.

"How do you keep doing that," Fred was still wanting to know how she managed to tell them apart, They moved down the stairs and made their way to Hermione and her date.

Tom watched their interaction, and then when Hermione introduced them and saw their reaction that she could easily tell them apart, Tom saw that she enjoyed seeing them squirm over the ability to tell them apart.

"Fred, Goerge this is Tom," Hermione introduced him.

"Hello… Lestrange right" Fred held out his hand

"We heard you punched our younger brother" George stook his hand out the same time as Fred.

Tom tensed a bit but shook their hands "yes… I did" what came next came as a shock to Tom

Fred and George patted him on the shoulders "we like you" they said smiling "even if you're a Lestrange, you have our respect" Then the twins attention was taken by a customer and went to attend to them.

"I get that the younger Weasley isn't much liked" Tom arched a brow a bit in question.

"Well Ron is the second youngest of seven and doesn't get much attention, so he complains when things don't go his way, plus all he see's is black or white, Griffindor are good Slytherin are Evil," Hermione sighed going to a nearby self and looked at Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, she started to get annoyed by the thought now running through her head.

"There's something else isn't there?" he asked going up beside her, he saw the disinterested look on her face as she looked at the darkness powder.

"I was in our fourth year I had bought some candies from the muggle world Ron asked Harry if it was poisonous or not, it made me realises he's just as bigoted as any other pureblood… no offence" she let out a frustrated breath.

Tom smirked inwardly, he remembered doing something similar for Abraxas he wondered if it was safe to have or not, "It's understandable, don't get me wrong I'm not defending him. Even though the Weasley's thought their kids to be acceptable towards muggles and muggleborns they are still wary about muggles and their world. You would have had the same upbringing, but you have known both worlds" Tom thought it would have been better if she had been raised in the wizarding world, but would she had turned out this way he wondered.

"Fred and George aren't too wary they added the muggle items I told them about" she pointed to the muggle magic tricks, seeing some wizards looking at them "You are right though, have you ever been in the muggle world" she knew it was unlikely but if he was willing Hermione wanted to show him where she grew up and show that the muggle world isn't so bad.

Tom was a bit floored about the question, he didn't want to lie to her more, but how will he explain if he had been "I've explored while I was in the states against my aunts wishes, so I'd like that to keep between us" he said hoping it would end this subject, but had a feeling it wasn't even close.

Hermione knew there was a chance that Tom wouldn't want to go into the muggle world, she wondered if it wasn't for Voldemort would Harry known the muggle world, his mother was a muggleborn like she thought she was. She decided to take a chance "would you want to go to the muggle world next with me, we could go to the movies" Hermione was a bit nervous about asking at first, how was he going to respond.

Tom could see the hesitation in her eyes, he wasn't sure if he should accept or not. The muggle world to his recollection is a filthy and horrible place even though it was back in the 1940's he's doubt it had changed so much, maybe this was his chance to show her how horrible Muggles were and she wouldn't want to associate with them "I think we could do that" Tom was thinking that this will work out nicely.

Hermione was surprised she didn't think it was going to be so easy to get him to accept, she knew she could change his mind about the muggle world and thought if she could change his mind what happens if she was able to get others to see. Hermione smiled happily "that's great don't worry it will be great, now do you see anything you like," she said turning back to the self and picked up one of the instant darkness powders.

Tom smirked "yes I do, but I'm afraid it's something that can't be bought though I would love to have to myself," He said playfully.

Hermione shook her head a nudged him, Normally she wouldn't condone that type of comments but she couldn't help but smile and blush slightly.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over the list of first years this year when he looked up to his office door flying open and hearing the cries of protest of Minerva "this is utterly outrageous…" Minerva called who he could recognize was two board of governors members one Lucius Malfoy who was reinstated last year to his discomfort and Walden Macnair. Dumbledore knew he was a Death Eater he was sure about, then he saw the ministry official Kingsley Shacklebolt and the new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour.

"It's alright Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure, of such company," Dumbledore said pleasantly even though he had an idea on what this visit consisted of.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore is there a reason why you have not addressed the transfer of Thomas Aiden Lestrange" Macnair came forth to speak "you have received numerous notifications and documents and yet you refused to meet the family to officialize the transfer, can you explain yourself" Macnair let the room fall silent.

The occupants of the room stared at Dumbledore, he wanted to deny the transfer. He didn't want another Death Eater in the school he had no doubt that the Malfoy boy would have been branded this past summer and will be most likely tasked to kill him. Dumbledore wasn't going to show his hand, he had worked too hard to be looked upon as one that fought for the greater good, "I'm afraid had been preoccupied with the coming first year, we have an even bigger number we've had before. The number of Muggleborns this year is the whole staff has been guiding them this year and explaining the letters to there families" It was almost a lie this year they did indeed have an increase in muggleborns but it wasn't nothing the staff couldn't handle.

"If a simple increase in students is too much for you to handle surely a replacement might be in order" Suggested Lucius

"Now gentlemen there's no need to start suggesting replacements, I'm sure Dumbledore is most willing to take care of this matter now" Scrimgeour stepped forward pulling out a roll of parchment. "Albus if you would just sign these papers, agree on the transfer of the student, he'll be sorted after the first years" he walked in front of Dumbledore's desk and place the parchment over what he assumed what he had been working on.

Dumbledore didn't let it show but he was thoroughly put out, but he knew if he denied it now that there would be trouble and he would look at with scrutiny. It was something he couldn't have this year, there was too much that needed to be done, he picked up his quill and signed the documents "we appreciate your compliance Albus, now gentlemen if you would excuse me there's other business I must attend to" Scrimgeour nodded to other occupants and motioned Kingsley to follow.

Malfoy and Macnair lingered for a moment longer "Soon Dumbledore your fortune will run out and you will no longer be trusted" Macnair sneered an turned walking out with Malfoy in tow.

When the door was shut "you may go Minerva" Dumbledore said watching her nod and left shutting the door behind her, once he was sure there was no one in hearing range he swept his arms across his desk knocking all his contents off. Frustrated he pointed his wand at the desk and fired a blast, making the desk split and fragments fly.

After a few deep breaths he stared into the distance, he moved to ascend the stairs up to the balcony and looked out over the grounds, there was still no news on Voldemorts movements, he hadn't started any trouble like the last time, there weren't any raids no disappearances, not anything like the first part of the wars. This was troubling indeed if events he needed didn't happen everything he worked for will have gone to waste, he wasn't about to let everything he had done go array just because of some unexpected spawn.

* * *

The day was waining Tom and Hermione ended their date after going back to her Manor and spent there time walking around the gardens, they talked more.

From the terrace, Antonin was closely watching the two being the ever watching Father "Love, you do know if he turns out to be her mate there is nothing you can do to stop them being together" came Noemi from behind. She walked up beside him and looked out to the young couple, "It's not what I'm worried about, it's who her potential mate is what I'm worried about" he muttered without thinking about it.

Noemi looked at Antonin with a curious look "is there something I don't know that you do, he seems like a well-behaved gentleman… I was surprised that he was a Lestrange, knowing Bellatrix I would have thought he would be just as twisted as her," she expressed her concerns. Noemi places a hand on his "what has got you so concerned about this young man" she asked seeing the look in his eyes. She had deduced that it wasn't his family that concerned him but something deeper, it started to make her worry.

Tom walked Hermione back to the house, he knew there were eyes on them so he behaved how he was expected to "Have you received your Hogwarts letter yet?" he asked her walking the steps of the terrace. He looked around and saw that whoever was watching them cleared out.

"Yes, I did I'll be taking Advanced Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," she said taking a breath afterwards.

Tom shook his head as he chuckled, he knew she was intelligent, Ambitious and her hunger for knowledge, he had signed up for almost all the same classes but instead of Muggles studies, he will be taking Divination. "It looks like we might have some classes together but instead of Muggle studies I'll be taking Divination" he announced as they walked into the manor.

Hermione made a face, she couldn't believe that he was going to take Divination of all subjects to take.

Tom saw the face "what is with that face, Divination is an incredible art" he tried to convince her.

"It is just a lot of guesswork nothing concrete about it, I rather have facts, plus the professor you'll see is not in her right state of mind" She stated her opinion, she saw his sceptical "you'll see when we get to Hogwarts and you have your first Divination class" Hermione knew that he was going see what she meant once he had his first class.

Tom accepted her statement "I guess this is where I leave you then" he said as they reached the foyer.

Hermione smiled "I had a great time," she said going to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tom turned his head and intercepted the kiss with his lips, "I had a great time as well" he said breaking the kiss.

They said their final goodbyes and saw him to the front door, with one final kiss he left. Hermione sighed in happiness, this had truly been nice she couldn't believe that it had gone without anything happening.

* * *

Tom Arrived at Malfoy Manor being in the happiest mood when the elves greeted him he didn't sneer at them he just inclined his head and moved to head to the stairs.

Draco had passed him as Tom ascend the stairs "doing alright Tom" he asked raising a brow noticing his mood, he didn't get an answer but just a nod and a far-off look. "oh… ok well my father is back from his meeting with Dumbledore, you might want to head to the study, Mother is there as well" He said continuing down the stairs as Tom snapped out of his state.

They made their way to the study when they entered they saw Lucius sitting at the desk and Narcissa standing on his right side. Since Lucius still wasn't aware who he truly was, so to keep up with appearances he acknowledges them by inclining his head slightly "Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa you're looking lovely as ever" he said pleasantly.

Mrs Malfoy smiled "thank you, Tom, we have news, Dumbledore was forced to sign your transfer papers so you are now a student of Hogwarts. You'll retrieve the letter soon and be sorted after the first years,"

"I would have liked to see that old coot make a fuss so we could have removed him as headmaster" Lucius said working on some papers on the desks.

"Dumbledore would not leave Hogwarts willingly and would use all his connections to remain there" Draco stated the fact, that Dumbledore would be able to get out of anything unless there was definitive proof that he was guilty of something.

"Why don't you boys go get ready for dinner now, we'll discuss this more than," Mrs Malfoy said as she saw them nod and leave the study.

"So, Tom how was your date?" Draco asked knowing it must have been good to have put him in such a good mood before.

"wouldn't you like to know," Tom said as they made their way up the stairs to wash up for dinner.

"Oh come on Tom, at least tell me if this is actually real or your just playing with her" Draco nudged him trying to get him to talk.

Tom stopped in the hall, he couldn't lie to himself that at first he wanted to just play with her but after that kiss in all tense of the word he wants this to be real. He didn't care if she was the one that destroyed all his Horcruxes, he was better without them and he'll find another way to stay alive forever. He still wanted to get rid of Dumbledore but there was a feeling that the reason was more than wanting to rule the wizarding world, something in the back of his mind was gnawing at him.

"It's real, so hands off," Tom said glancing in Draco's direction and then continued walking to his room.

Draco stared after him not believing what he heard, a smile crept onto his face "better watch it, Tom, you sound like a love-struck wizard" he said making his way to his room.

Draco's comment made Tom stop at his door as he reached for the doorknob, his eye twitched and turned to see Draco had already retreated to his room "tsh why does he have to say such useless things".

The night went as expected they talked about how the meeting went and how Minister Scrimgeour gave Dumbledore no choice but to sign the transfer papers, Tom was paying little attention. He was concentrating on what Draco had said, was he really acting like a love-struck fool. Was he letting his hormones get the better of him and letting them lead his judgement, _'no I have complete control over the situation and my emotions'_ he thought.

' _sure you do'_

Tom groaned inwardly _'when will you ever leave me alone'_

' _when you realized the truth, by the looks of it, it's not happening soon'_

' _Well I can just ignore you'_

' _As that will ever work, you're too opinionated just like Hermione is, one of the reasons we like her so, you have to state what you think is right'_

Tom was beginning to get frustrated with what he imagined was his inner voice _'well what do you want this time tell me that I'm still strewing up with not telling her who we are'_

 _'Well there is that, but it's something entirely different than that'_

 _'well are you going to tell me what it is'_

 _'...…'_

There was an annoyingly long pause _'WELL?'_

 _'nope, just going to let you figure it out on your own it's more fun that way'_

 _'are you sure your me cause I don't find this funny at all'_

Tom excused himself from dinner, the day events played through his head as he went to his chambers and laid on his bed _'will it be better if I did let Hermione know who I was'._ He thought about it more then turned to his side _'absolutely not'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, a lot was happening during the holidays and a lot hasn't been good I'm afraid. Hope you Enjoy I promise to update as soon as I can I won't let his story die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.**

 **Please R &R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating when I can. Also this chapter I'm changing Hermione's name back I do like it better than Mya or Alicia. Sorry still working kinks out of the story I'll be redoing the first couple of chapter after this soon I'll start with chapter 1 since it's probably the one I have to work on the most. I'm truly sorry to my followers that I have not updated the sorry so I made this chapter extra big.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested.**

 **Rated M for later chapters**

* * *

 _ **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**_

 **Chapter 10:** School supplies, Familiars and Trains

Sunday, August 11, 1996

The morning after the date Hermione, she woke up with a smile on her face. She sat up and stretched her arms in the arm, she couldn't believe that her mother was right about the kiss. Hermione got ready for the day and headed door stairs, once downstairs she heard arguing. She walked towards the voices, she got to the sitting room and listened at the door.

"Oh Antonin you're overreacting" Niomi shook her head at seeing Antonin pacing the floor

"How am I suppose to react Niomi! She's my baby girl and what kind of father would I be if I didn't go straight to that damn paper and…" Antonin shouted then stopped when he noticed the door was open and sees Hermione standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"Good morning darling, how are you?" Niomi tried to play the situation down.

"what's going on?" Hermione wasn't going to let them sweep this under the rug.

"nothing darling"

"Don't lie to me, I heard you arguing" Hermione stared at her parents.

Both Antonin and Niomi sighed "we just wanted to protect you" Antonin exclaimed, "protect me from what?" Hermione was confused at this point.

Antonin grabbed the folded newspaper and held it out to Hermione, she looked curious at it and grabbed it. She saw it was the daily prophet and knew something was going to be up. Nothing ever good came from it, nothing she's experienced anyways, she unfolded it and what she saw on the front page was her.

 **The Truth Comes out**

We all thought we knew the muggleborn Hermione Granger when she first had the love triangle with Harry Potter and Victor Krum, but even I couldn't predict this. What started as a reunion of the golden trio at the leaky cauldron turned dangerous encounter, when Ronald Weasley started screaming at Hermione Granger. What could have angered the red hair boy so much well it seems Miss Granger had been keeping a secret from Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.

Hermione watched her picture of her when the glamour was on turn into what she looked now, she didn't like how this article was going so far. She read on knowing that there was more than the wizarding world knowing that she wasn't a muggleborn, even though she had come out to the pureblood society already.

The truth is my dear readers is that if you hadn't already heard that Miss Granger is actually a Dolohov. Hermione Sinri Dolohov, the Daughter of Antonin Dolohov and Niomi Dolohov. That's right readers our beloved muggleborn is a pureblood, now that may not be news to some but news none the less. Also, the news that the golden trio has broken up because Miss Dolohov had kept this secret for so long and the awful words of one Ronald Weasley. We understand the hurt they had felt when they found out her little secret, we couldn't get a quote from Mr Potter at this time but if we go on what Mr Weasley said and I quote "once a mudblood always a mudblood" we assume that mister Potter holds the same feelings.

Hermione couldn't believe this rubbish had gotten publish she looked further down the article and saw another picture and was shocked at what it was. The picture showed Tom punching Ron after he had said those words to her, she read on she needed to know everything.

While Mister Potter and Weasley have discided on who side they're on this young man had decided to stick up for miss Dolohov, by punching mister Weasley after calling Miss Dolohov that awful word. Who might be this chivalrous knight that came to miss Dolohovs aid, well it came to me as a surprise when I found out that this boy was the child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. Meet Thomas Adien Lestrange isn't he to die for ladies, how we haven't heard anything about him until now. Well, my dear readers, his birth was kept secret and when he was born he was sent to live with his aunt in America Cinrell Finnely. An if we trace the family we know that Mrs Finnely is related to the Malfoys who mister Lestrange is staying with at this time. He will be attending Hogwarts to finish his education.

Hermione groaned seeing the next picture after turning the page, it was of Tom and her dancing at the party.

I bet you're wondering why I mentioned this young man, well it seems that Miss Dolohov has a new bou and it would so happen to be Mister Lestrange, you see them dancing the night away at the Dolohov's manor. Then not a few days later they are seen in Diagon Alley on an outing, they are seen holding hands and kissing. It seems my dear readers that there is more to the brightest witch of her age then we had thought. What do her parents have to say about this behaviour? Will this guy get his heart broken like mister potter and mister Krum or is there and marriage contract between the two families. You know I'll tell you the truth when I acquire it, I'm Rita Skeeter letting you know the truth.

Hermione was livid she couldn't believe she didn't notice that manipulative beetle was around, she knew it was too late to get this retracted but she was still wanting to pay Rita Skeeter a visit and reintroduce her to the glass jar she had her in. Hermione wanted to set the paper on fire but knew she shouldn't instead she laid it down on a nearby table and took a breath.

"Hermione are you alright," asked Niomi

"No but it won't change the fact or reverse the damage the article has done," Hermione said with a sigh, she wonders how Hogwarts will be when people read this.

Her parents looked at their daughter concerned that this article might bring harm to her.

* * *

The day's passed and when Tom and Hermione went out in public they were bombarded by the press, Tom agreed to go into the muggle world for a date. Hermione found this as a huge step she could sense that Tom was unease about going into the muggle world. She also got the same sense when she brought things from the muggle world to give it to run or to the twins he had always asked if things she brought was safe. It was funny at first but then got to be annoying and then she stopped bringing him things.

For their first date in the muggle world she took him to the cinema she hoped he would like the film she selected, she thought action would be the best way to go for the first go around.

"So how did you like Independence Day?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the theatre.

"It was amazing, I'm actually surprised that muggles can make something like that, are you sure that they didn't have wizards help" Tom had been floor by the film he couldn't believe that muggles could make something so good and entertaining.

Despite him being on edge almost the entire time he really enjoyed himself if he had to admit he was getting comfortable in this new life. He wished it wasn't a lie that he wasn't the dark lord Voldemort and just Tom, but then he remembered why he wanted to make the changes he wanted and he wondered where Hermione was. He wondered what her opinions were and if she would agree with his views, "Hermione I have a question I'd like to ask you" Tom laced his fingers in hers as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Ask away"

"Do you agree with the ministry keeping muggleborns in the dark until their 11th birthday, don't you think their parents should be told when they show their first sign of accidentally magic or when they are born?" Tom asked he knew his answer they should be taken from their homes and brought to the wizarding world.

Hermione was a bit surprised of the question but could understand where Tom was coming from, she knew that muggleborns were a risk to the wizarding world because of the accidental magic they perform when scared or angry. She took a breath and answered "to be honest I don't agree, the parents should be told, but also see if they are able to care for a magical child"

Tom was not expecting that answer "what do you mean able to care for" he asked thinking he knew what she meant.

"Well make sure that the Parents or guardians will take care of the child and not be afraid of magic and harm them," she said thinking of Harry and the Dursley's how they treat him.

Tom saw the look on her face "What make you say that?" he asked

"Well Harry's guardians, they hate magic and treat him like a servant and that's not the worst of it" Hermione didn't think it was her story to tell and hope Tom wouldn't ask any more about it.

"I understand, what would happen to the children when they find that the parents or guardians aren't able to take care of them?"

"Well put them with magical families, also we could move the muggleborn family to or near where a witch or wizard live for they can monitor the family or if need help or advice would be able to get it" Hermione had thought about when she was growing up in the muggle world what would have made the difference she knew that her adoptive parents took the news well that she was a witch but, she never fit in. She was bullied a lot when something weird would happen or that she loved to learn,

"Those are good idea's" Tom was overjoyed that she agreed with him and had great ideas to fix the problem.

They talked about what other changes would be best and how what would be the best way to achieve them when they parted they made plans to meet in Diagon Ally to shop for school supplies. Though that didn't last long when her mother found out and made a family outing between the Dolohov's and the Malfoy's, she had to beg her mother to allow her to spend time with Ginny and going off by themselves.

* * *

Monday, August 26, 1996

It was finally time to go shopping for school supplies and as always Hermione was excited, even though she had six-years books already she liked getting another copy just in case they made revisions. Also, she liked having a second copy so she could make notes and her own revisions in the potion books, she never told Harry or Ron back in the second year when Professor Snape found out she made Polyjuice potion successfully minus the cat hairs. He offered extra work and tutelage, she'd sneak down to the dungeons and received private lessons. She was amazed at the corrections he made and how he was able to make a potion absolutely perfect despite the book's instructions to do it a different way. She realised she couldn't always follow what the books said and made adjustments as Professor Snape advised her to do.

"Hermione are you ready to go dear" Hermione turned her head to see her mother in the doorway, she could tell her mother noticed the dazed look she had while remembering the past.

"Yes mother" Hermione grabbed her jumper and they head to the sitting room.

"Let's go then we don't want to keep the Malfoys waiting, knowing Narcissa she's already there" Niomi explained as they walked to the sitting room where they were going to floo to Gringotts.

When they reached the fireplace Niomi activated it and Hermione stepped into the fireplace first, "Wait for me I'll be right behind you" Niomi said as she held the pot the floo powder.

"Yes, mother" Hermione responded as she grabbed some floo powder and waited for her mother to step back. When her mother had stepped back Hermione threw down the powder and shouted "Gringotts" green flames engulfed her and she stumbled out into an office she didn't recognize, she took a step and at the desk, she saw a Goblin working on paperwork. A moment later the fireplace came alive and her mother stepped out gracefully, Hermione was stunned at how her mother could Floo in a full-length dress and not stumble on your way out.

"Hermione don't stand there with your mouth open pixies might fly in," Niomi said as she made her way in front of the desk "good day Ragnok we'd like to make a withdraw"

The Goblin looked up and stiffened "Madam Dolohov, your early"

"Is that a problem Ragnok or should I come back later when it's convenient for you" Hermione stood there and watched her mother's pure confidence and the way she carried herself.

"Apologizes Madam Dolohov" Ragnok got out of his chair and quickly summoned two Goblins Biordak and Snaglok he addressed them "Show Madam and Miss Dolohov to their Vaults"

"We don't need to go down this is the amount from my vault I'd like withdrew and this is the amount for my daughters Vault if you'd be so kind to get it ready at once I'd like a cup of tea while I wait, would you like something dear" Niomi addressed Ragnok holding a piece of parchment out to him.

Ragnok took the parchment and nodded "yes of course madam we'll get this ready please have a seat, would you like anything to miss Dolohov" he said giving the parchment to the Goblins as they scrambled out the office.

Hermione was floored "cup a tea as well please," she said as she saw Ragnok leave the office as well, when they were alone she looked at her mother as she took a seat in a chair. Hermione took a seat as well "Mother what was that" she asked.

"Hermione you'll learn in time that in some cases you'll have to put up a front when talking, especially with Goblins you must show them who's boss otherwise they'll treat you with nothing but disrespect" Niomi stated letting her face soften for her daughter.

When Ragnok returned with the cups of tea Hermione saw the mask on her mother return quickly, they took the cups of tea "how much longer Ragnok we have other appointments" Niomi took a sip of her tea.

"Not much longer Madam," he announced, a few moments later Biordak and Snaglok came in with two bags on a cart.

Niomi sat her cup down on the desk and went to inspect the bags "Will that be all for you today Madam Dolohov?"

"Yes that will be all," she said as she opened her handbag and placed her withdrawal in it.

Hermione watched the exchange and saw the money bad start to shrink into her mother's handbag, she wondered if her mother also fancied The Undetectable Extension Charm as well. She walked to the cart and did the same with her beaded bag and placed her withdrawal in it.

Hermione followed her mother as they left the bank and made their way into the Ally "we are meeting Narcissa at Madam Malkin's" Hermione nodded as she followed her mother. The alley wasn't as crowded, but you could see it was busy with students getting supplies.

They arrived at Madam Malkin's and entered the shop, upon entering what awaited them made Hermione's eyebrows shot up in question. Ginny had just slapped Blaise Zambini, Hermione just stood there not knowing how to react.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out noticing her friend in the doorway and ran to hug her.

Hermione returned the hug "Ginny what are you doing here I thought we planned on meeting later today".

"Yes we were but mum decided to go shopping a few days ago with the boys since she didn't want Ron making a scene when we met up, he's also being punished even more now mum was livid when she saw the article, not at you of course, but mum gave me what I needed to buy my supplies" Ginny finished and took a quick look a Zambini.

"what was happing with happing when I came in?" Hemione asked wondering what made her slap the Slytherin playboy as rumour went at Hogwarts. Hermione looked over at Zambini and saw he was shocked and touching his face where Ginny had slapped him, Draco was patting his friends back and snicking obviously had just said something. Then she saw Tom he looked unamused at the whole situation, he looked well dressed in black slacks and a dark green button-down shirt.

"Zambini was being weird saying things and then he… he kissed my hand and so I slapped him" Ginny blushed slightly and looked away.

"So let me see if I got this right Zambini was flirting with you, you got embarrassed and you slapped him" Hermione looked at her friend questionably.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad, but he's a Slytherin it must be a trick or something, plus he's a known player" Ginny pointed out, she was frantic she didn't know what to do or if he was serious or just a setup.

Hermione tried to suppress a laugh but it slipped, "don't laugh at me, seriously what do I do Hermione"

"What happened to Harry? You guys danced at the party" Hermione stated remembering the conversation with Harry and wondered what could have happened.

"We did and I thought he was going to make a move, but then he started to avoid me and I'm tired of it, I think my crush for him is over" Ginny admitted she was in love with him for so long and now she didn't have it in her to try any more.

"Why not give Zambini a try then if it is a trick you can give him your signature Bat-Bogey Hex and if it is real then what harm can it do" Hermione suggested.

"I guess" Ginny considered what Hermione said she could just hex Zambini if he was playing some kind of joke.

"Narcissa it's good to see you again how are things" Hermione looked overhearing her mothers voice.

"It's good to see you Niomi, Everything is going good. Tom was accepted in Hogwarts after Dumbledore kept rescheduling, Lucius had to get the minister involved" Narcissa said in a surprised tone that they had to go that far.

"Dear me why did he give you so much trouble, surely Dumbledore doesn't have anything against your family" Niomi also acted surprised.

Hermione was catching snip bits of the conversation and wanted to ask Tom about it later, then Hermione's mother came over to Ginny and her "Miss Weasley I couldn't help but overhear that your shopping by yourself I insist that you join us in your school shopping, is this your first stop" Niomi asked.

"Yes Ms Dolohov this is my first stop, but I don't want to intrude"

"Don't be silly my dear, I invited you to join us, now come we have a lot to do" she said as she ushered the two girls towards madam Marklin who was finishing up Tom's measurements, "Madam I have two girls that need to be measured for new robes"

"Yes Madam, I'm just about done with this lad here, Miss can you get on the platform and I'll be with you momentarily" Madam Marklin glanced over and motioned to Ginny to go to the platform. Ginny did as she was told and stood on the platform when Madam Marklin was done with Tom "Alright dear your all done" she said as she moved to Ginny and started her measurements.

Tom went to go change and when he came back he was dressed in black slacks and a dark green button down long sleeve shirt, Hermione grinned at him "already gunning for Slytherin aren't we" she said teasingly.

"Family house naturally" he answered her back with a smirk, "So Blaise is interested in your friend Ginny, the poor lad was shut down".

"A first I bet" Hermione snickered

"Indeed now he's more determined" Tom got closer to her and stared into Hermione's eyes 'so stunning' he thought.

"Tom, tell Zambini if he's serious then he should go for it but if he's playing some trick so hope me I'll him into oblivion before he knows what hit him" Hermione warned Tom with a dark tone to her voice.

Tom smirked and grabbed her waist an pulled her close to him "I like when you get threatening, I'm tempted to get you mad at me"

Hermione blushed slapping his arm playfully "I don't think you'd like that" she teased.

Tom wagged his eyebrows at her and she just shook her head.

"Hermione dear your turn now love", Hermione turned and saw Ginny getting off the platform, Hermione took her turn and as she got off the platform Madam Malkin turned to Ms Dolohov and Ms Malfoy "They'll be ready to be picked up at 3 o'clock"

"Thank you, madam, this is for the two girls" Niomi handed the required amount for the school robes.

"Ms Dolohov you didn't have to, my mum gave me…" Ginny started to say but soon was cut off by Hermione's mother.

"Nonsense my dear, you're my daughters best friend and I invited you to join us, now come along we have much to do" Niomi and Narcissa walked ahead together while Blaise, Draco, Tom, Hermione and Ginny trailed behind them.

Next stop was Potage's Cauldrons, Ginny too this time to address what she had read in the papers already knowing it wasn't true "So you and Lestrange has and arrange marriage" Ginny said struggling to keep a straight face.

Hermione nearly dropped the cauldron she was looking at and looked at Ginny "we don't have an arrange marriage, you know my situation".

"Then is he your mate? Or are you still not sure yet" Ginny asked wondering if her friend had figured it out yet.

"It's hard to say, I feel overjoyed when I'm with him, but there's something that's gnawing at me, but can't place it, every time I tried to figure it out my heart hurts cause I think it might be bad and I wouldn't be with him" Hermione's face fell it hurt to think that or even say it.

"Sorry, Hermione I didn't mean to… Listen you never know it might be nothing or do you think he's hiding something?" Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her, Hermione didn't know what to think.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Blaise asked looking at Ginny.

"Don't know… probably about how you blew it with weaslette" Draco teased.

"Don't call Ginerva that" Blaise defended, he was positive it was her, he just needs her to accept and say yes.

"What's up with you? Also, when did you start liking weas… Weasley girl" Draco hesitated to call Ginny weasette again seeing Blaise glare. Draco could have sworn that he saw his friends eyes flash a different colour.

"Can't tell you… not here" Blaise took a breath to calm himself.

Tom was staring at Hermione he wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to also make sure that she didn't meet more potential mates and he was her only one. Tom was still possessive, that hadn't changed from when he was in his youth. Then he thought he was back in his youth thanks to the witch he was pursuing now, he didn't care what he had to do she would be his.

"Tom why don't you go see what they talking about" Tom was pulled out of his trance by Draco's comment.

"Yeah, take one for the team" Blaise pushed Tom forward.

Draco kept his lips pressed together knowing that if Blaise knew who he had just pushed, he would regret it. Tom glared behind at them, then turned smoothed out his expression he walked up beside Hermione.

At this point, they were talking about what classes they would be taking this year, he cleared his throat to catch their attention "Miss Weasley, Zambini asked me to request your presence in walking with him" Tom said with an inner smirk.

Ginny and Hermione turn to look at Malfoy and Zambini, Zambini paled in that instant "What is he up to" Ginny questioned the Dark haired Slytherin.

"Just give it a go Gin, remember what I said earlier" Hermione encouraged Ginny by nudging her.

"Fine" Ginny rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the stun boys, she stopped in front of Blaise and was stunned at what Ginny said what Tom had told them.

Hermione snickered "that was smooth".

"Well they wanted to throw me to the fire, I just turned it back on them" Tom smirked and offered his arm "Shall we?" Hermione shook her head and took his arm.

They walked together when they arrived at Potage's Cauldrons, Hermione mother bought Ginny's Supplies again. Ginny tried once again to protest that she had the funds to pay for her supplies but Ms Dolohov wasn't hearing it. Ms Dolohov had bought brand new supplies for ginny everywhere they had gone, Slug and jiggers, Wiseacre's Wizarding, at Olivanders they had their wands inspected and got new wand holders since Ginny's was old and was falling apart on her.

Throughout their shopping trip Zambini walked and talked with her, he was funny she thought when they got to Quality Quidditch, Zambini started talking about teams and ask what's her favourite was. Ginny was looking at new gloves with the money she had she could get something nice for herself, Zambini started to ask her questions about her likes and dislikes. She really didn't know if she should give him a chance or not, something was telling her that something was up and she needs to figure it out.

When they left Quality Quidditch they headed to Flourish and Blotts before they eat lunch, She walked next to Hermione on their way there "Hemione, it's not that I'm not grateful, but do you know why your mum is buying my supplies for me"

"Not sure really, I'll ask but I'm quite sure she's doing it because she wants to" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Ron's going to be irate when I get home when he sees everything" Ginny was slightly amused and slightly annoyed cause Ron was going to throw a fit.

"Ron doesn't understand that you're a girl and will need new clothes instead of handing me downs" They chatted a bit more, when they entered Flourish and Blotts they split up going to get their school books. Ginny went to get her fifth-year books, Zambini followed her and helped her pick her books and held them for her.

Blaise continued to ask her questions and make jokes and was glad when he did and he got her to smile, he just needed her to fall for him. 'So beautiful' he thought as he suggested a book that wasn't on the list that would be a better choice for reference and had a different take on magical theory.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh and smile at some of the lines he told, she started to talk normally with him. They started to debate about teams again and she didn't keep her opinions to herself, she even start to flirt back, she couldn't help it she was enjoying his company more then she thought she would.

Hermione found all her books easily an was now looking for some new books, she kicked out Advance healing spells, Herbal remedies, and a book she knew Neville would like that was about exotic plants. She picked out a few more books and of course the latest edition of Hogwarts: A history. By the end, she was carrying not only her school books but twenty books more.

"Think you outdid yourself Love" Tom snuck up behind Hermione giving her a start, Tom grabbed some of the books seeing that they were going to fall.

"Thank you Tom" Hermione shook her head and smiled "But it's just enough, I'd like to get more but I'm going to purchase a new quil set"

Tom should his head, helping her get the books to the front, to buy them "Do you think that you'll be resorted still"

Hermione sat her book on the counter and thought about Tom's question, did she want to be resorted or stay a Gryffindor or she should let the hat put her in Slytherin. She wasn't too sure she wants to stay in Gryffindor with how Ron had been acting and still haven't come to terms with who he birth parents are.

Once they left Flourish and Blotts, they stop at Roses for lunch. Blaise was adamant to sit next to Ginny, which worked for Tom that left the seat next to Hermione open. During the lunch Hermione felt like something was off, she kept glancing around, she kept getting the feeling someone was watching them.

Hermione tried to ignore it but it kept nagging at her throughout there lunch, towards the end she notices her mother excuse herself and left. Her mother told her to stay with Narcissa and she'd meet them at the next stop.

They soon left the restaurant, headed towards Quality Quills, Hermione browse through the finner sets, she came across oak wooden box lined in silver, holding three white feathers with black tips that came with a set of parchment, letters, and a wax seal. Hermione didn't really want the wax seal since she didn't use it much, Hermione browsed a bit more until she got to this one set within a dark wooden box lined with a dark forest green fabric.

Came with one black feather quills, two wooden pens, two ink wells, replaceable metal nibs, and parchment, she really liked the craftsmanship on this set.

"Hermione dear" her mother's voice brought her out of her trance and she looked to her right seeing her mum walking towards her.

"Mum, where'd you go off to" Hermione, was curious to know what took her mother away from then during lunch.

"I had to pick up something that had been long overdue" Her mother explained pulling out a dark blue box out from the bag she had carried in with her. Her mother held the blue velvet box out to her and Hermione was a bit confused, Her mother seeing the expression explained "It's an old tradition for a witch or wizard to where their family's crest, you should have had this long ago"

Hermione nodded taking the blue box and opening it, she was stunned at the pendant that starred at her, the stone was dark blue, that held their families crest over it. She smiled at her mum grateful for the present "I'll wear it always" she put the pendant on and went to hug her mother.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked down knockturn ally, he didn't were his normal robes instead he dark robes with and shrouded himself in a black cloak. He couldn't risk people to recognize him, he moved quickly until he got to Hollow's end. The place was damp and run down, it was the type of place that questionable people went to, common thieves and riff-raff.

Though Albus knew it was the perfect place, no one would look their way and lurk on their conversation, when he entered he made a quick scan and made his way to the farthest corner, where another dark cloak figure sat "punctual as always Al" the figure started to say.

"No name's remember even though I know who's under the hood… Azkaban hasn't been kind to you" Abus interrupted and sat down across from the figure.

"Right don't want your reputation tarnished, do we… even such one as yours"

Albus narrowed his eyes in irritation, he crosses his arms "your wasting my time, with this useless banter… you said you had information for me" Ablus instructed.

The figure shifted, they didn't like being told what to do "Maybe I should keep it to myself and let your plains fail, oh it already did with the Mudblood girl destroyed you-know-who's Horcruxes, didn't it…. Worst you allowed her to do it" the Figure cackled.

"She wasn't supposed to be able to achieve it or live… Severus did his job too well, he was only supposed to try" Albus disappointed that It was possible that ms Granger was able to achieve it.

"Now the Mudblood is ruining everything, she's changing him, changing the plan he'd had" the figure's voice cracked and raised an octave.

At this Albus was a bit concerned "What do you mean Ms Granger is changing him, she's not a death eater"

"No! of course not and that filthy mudblood is supposed pureblood, Dolohov's dead daughter"

Albus heard the news about Dolohov's claim to ms Granger being his daughter, but he suspected it to be a ploy to get to Ms Granger to kill her, he wasn't concerned if she was killed she was Insignificant in his plans. "How is Ms Granger changing him?"

"He's not going to do any more raids on the muggle world, he says he planing a different approach, he hasn't told us yet, but he no longer wishes to kill muggles or mudbloods"

Albus was disturbed by this information, how was Ms Granger changing Voldemort to this extent, he'll have to do something to set things back in motion. Once the term started he would have to make sure that potter was still on track with his plans and still blind to his inheritance "So you have anything else, what about your supposed son?"

"It's what was said in the papers, we hid the birth, wanted to use him as a weapon but the dark lord had other plains for him, so we brought him back" the figure never shifted or hesitated on this.

Albus wasn't concerned about this spawn he wasn't important, "very well if that's all, I'll send word when I have need of you"

"I am not some mongral you can call, your planing something I know. Do you think I don't know how this war actually started, I know better than anyone, you did it the same way with Grindelwald and your sister"

Albus was truly shocked and livid there wasn't supposed to be anyone left alive that knew his secret or his dealings "how did you come with this information"

"family goes way back we have many books and diaries"

Albus gritted his teeth "we will discuss this at a later date… I must go now" he stood and took his leave.

The figure though you couldn't see it looked smugged, they were able to enrage the great Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe she was actually getting along with Blaise Zambini, he made such corny jokes that she couldn't help but laugh at. When they sat down for lunch he sat close two her, he made her heart start to race when she looked into his dark brown eyes, she couldn't help the blush that crept on her face.

Once they left the restaurant Zambini walked with her and they talked more about her classes, but she couldn't lie she loved talking about quidditch she couldn't wait for the time she graduated. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone but she been talking with a skout from The Holyhead Harpies, she couldn't believe it when they first contact her but they liked her and will be watching and will talk after graduation.

She was very grateful to Hermione's mother she couldn't believe this day, it truly has been the best day, when she saw Hermione's mother come in the shop at Quality Quills she saw Hermione get her families crest. In her family, the men got pocket watches when they turn of age, she was the first girl so she'd probably get something different.

Ginny watched Hermione hug her mother, she still couldn't fathom why a Dolohov would be so kind to a Weasley and not to mention Ms Malfoy as well was kind to her, having a very pleasant conversation during lunch. Ginny was gobsmacked, she couldn't see why there was a war when two people from different sides got along was there something she was missing, something that everyone was overlooking. Ginny know Voldemort wanted to rule the wizarding world, but so far this summer they had heard nothing, there had been no attacks like her parents had predicted, or anyone went missing.

Ginny was hoping that it would stay peaceful like this but she had a sickening feeling deep in her gut that it wouldn't and something was missing, she decided to push this feeling down and properly thank Hermione's mum for the day. Ginny walked over and cleared her throat "Ms Dolohov I wanted to properly thank you for today it's been the best I have in while" Ginny confessed

"There's no need to thank me, my dear it was an honour to have you with us today" Hermione's mother smiled, Ginny returned the smile "Hermione dear, have you picked out the quill set you wanted, it is a quarter past one we have one last stop to make".

"yes, Mum" Hermione nodded turning and going to inquire about the quill set she had selected. The store attendant nodded and quickly went to get the quill set ready, the store attendant showed Hermione the set make sure it was the one requested. When she nodded her approval the store attendant wrapped and bagged the set placing a stabling charm on the box so nothing would move or get broken while transport, Hermione provided the require coin and took her purchase.

They took there leave from the store, Narcissa and Niomi lead the way while everyone else followed behind "Hermione what you thinking this year will be like" Ginny broke the silence.

"Not sure Gin, With the article going out I imagine I'll get some looks" Hermione didn't know how this year would be.

"That a severe understatement Hermione, of course, you're going to get looks, you look much different than before," Ginny said raising a brow in mocking manner.

"Weasley has a point Dolohov, Your Gryffindor isn't much for loyalty" Malfoy spoke up making Ginny and Hermione turn to look at him questionably.

"What you talking about Malfoy?" Ginny tried to defend.

"For example, Longbottom wasn't just targeted by the Slytherins, but also his own housemates, am I wrong" Malfoy pointed out. Hermione knew this to be true, she had started sending hexs and jinxed several of her housemates for bullying Neville.

"Also when Potter was selected as a Champion several Griffmdor's went against him not to mention his sidekick weaselbee" Malfoy continued.

Ginny wish she had a rebuddle but couldn't deny that Malfoy had a point to what he was saying it burned her that he was right.

"Draco we can't talk much since we've been gits to them since the beginning" Zambini spoke up making Ginny turn and look at him seeing he winked at her.

Ginny shook her head and smiled "If anyone, and I mean anyone Malfoy that gives Hermione a hard time they'll have to answer to me" Ginny gave her best smirk, she then locked arms with Hermione and they walked ahead of the boys giggling.

"So you're giving Zambini a chance," Hermione asked noticing that Ginny was still blushing.

"Yes I am, the day was fun. Even though he had corny jokes they were funny" Ginny explained and smiled softly.

Hermione was happy that Ginny was having a great time, they hurried along to there last stop which was to everyone's surprise except Mrs Malfoys and Dolohov, Magical Menagerie.

Hermione has been hesitant to go in and get a new familiar Crookshanks had passed away, she knew he was old, to begin with, but she had hoped that he would be with her a bit longer. Hermione let everyone go in before her and once she was the last one she took a breath and stepped over the store's threshold.

She heard the sound of owls in their cages, the croaks of frogs, as she started to wonder she looked at all the cats and the ones that were part kneazle like Crookshanks. But unlike Crookshanks, she felt no connection with any of the cats, she started looking at the owls but still felt nothing.

She skipped the rats all together, she started to wonder pass the snakes as well towards the puffskeins when something caught her eye. Hermione stopped and stepped closer to the clear tank that had a white snake curled up looking like it was sleeping.

She read the label "Rosy Boa" Hermione thought about she didn't mind snakes even after the incident with the Basilisk she didn't fear them, suddenly the white snake seemed to notice Hermione and lifts its head up and tilts it slightly "hello there, your very beautiful" she said stepping closer to the tank.

The Rosy boa stuck out its forked tongue, Hermione could have sworn that the snake was looking her over to make a decision on rather ignore her or interact with her. Hermione was going to give up when she saw the rosy boa slither closer to her and curled back waiting for Hermione's next move. Hermione bit her lip and then glance around she didn't see anyone in sight so she took a chance "I know that you couldn't possibly understand me but would you like to be my familiar?" Hermione asked.

She watched as the Rosy boa stood still for a moment looking like It was thinking about it, then gentle nodded its head. Hermione was ecstatic that she would be getting a new familiar, she quickly went to store owner and purchased the Rosy Boa, It was a bit pricey since they were found mainly overseas in the US. Hermione didn't care she felt a connection like she did with Crookshanks, she bought a book on snakes and some food for her. She asked the shop owner if the boa had a name yet but shook his head saying it never responded to any names that he called it.

The store owner brought the snake to the counter in a smaller carrying tank, the boa looked agitated it was curled uptight and was glaring at the store owner looking like it wanted to strike at him. "Will you be needing anything else, Miss?"

"No, No that would be all" Hermione gave the required gallons and went to find her party, she was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone "Sorry wasn't looking where was going" Hermione steadied herself and made sure her new familiar was ok.

"You never do, always in a rush even if we are together" Tom's voice came making Hermione look at him, she rolled her eyes at him. Tom smirked but then sensed something, he looked down and saw in her hands was a carrier and inside it was a Boa. Tom tensed a bit when he heard the Snake hiss _'You?... You have the tongue'._ Tom nodded but then shake his head so the boa wouldn't continue.

"So you got a new pet," Tom said looking away from the boa.

"She not a pet she a familiar, plus she too smart to be just a common house pet" Hermione lifted the boa up too look at her.

"How do you know that?" Tom questioned.

' _because she has the intelligence to know'_ the Boa eyed Tom and then looked at Hermione.

Tom clenched his teeth trying not to command the boa to be silent, "have you named it yet" he asked trying to distract himself.

"She not it, but no not yet, the owner claimed that she never responded to any names he tried," Hermione said thinking about names that sounded good.

' _That's because I have a name… if you stop ignoring me you could tell her'_ the snake hissed at Tom.

Hermione notice something seemed wrong with Tom, but decided not to ask, she hoped that he will open up more to her, he never talked about his parents, even though she knew that he probably didn't want to talk about them once so ever.

"What names have you thought of so far" Tom took a breath to relax.

"Only a few, Fiona, Roxy, Vera are some" Hermione started listing

' _I have a name, it's Cordelia…. You tell her or I will bite you the first chance I get'_ Cordelia hissed at Tom once again.

Tom signed mentally and listen to Hermione list more names "I don't think you Boa agrees with you" Tom said thinking of a way to help the snake out.

Hermione arched a brow and then looked at the boa and saw it shaking its head "I wish Harry was here he would be able to talk with you" Hermione said wondering if maybe she could guess the name. She started guessing but the boa just shook its head no, Hermione was going to give up soon.

"How about Cordelia it's a nice name maybe she'd like it" Tom suggested hoping she would approve.

"what do you think….. Cordelia?" she asked, Hermione, waited and was overjoyed when she saw the boa shake it's head yes.

"Hermione darling it's time to go, your father will be waiting" Her mother called for her.

"Coming" Hermione called back, "I will see you on the train" she smiled.

"I'll save you a seat, hopefully, you can slum with the Slytherin riff-raff" Tom smirked.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it, I do have a reputation to uphold" Hermione returned his smirk and stepped closer to give him a small kiss on his lips.

"That won't last long, you'll have a new one soon" Tom pull her closer to him and kissing her back.

Hermione giggled and gave him one last kiss then she parted from him, she walked towards where she heard her mother and met at the entrance of the shop, she introduced her new familiar and her mother nodded her approval.

Tom signed in relief, he wanted to tell that damn boa to shut up and take what every name she gave, but then Hermione would know he was a parseltongue and he didn't want her knowing. She was too clever for her own good she would connect the dots and find out who he was.

Tom hear Narcissa calling his name and started to walk towards her direction, he thought about what he would say to her if she ever figures it out, he thought about if she would accept him. He made so many changes for her, he stopped the raids and killings of muggles, he also agreed to go into the muggle world with her. So…. Tom sighed again he knew this was his anger talking, he would be angry if he lost her.

Tom met up with his group and they went to use the floo network to go home, Blaise was staying at Malfoy manor until term started.

* * *

Friday, August 30th 1996

It had been a few days now and Hermione had everything packed and ready for the school term to start, she already started reading her school course books. Wanting to get a head start memorizing the material, but she stopped when a book in her families library caught her eye she was originally looking to see if they had a book she could cross reference with her potions book. But ended up finding a book about translation spells, she was intrigued and started to study it, soon Hermione wanted to see if she could modify it so she could understand animals.

She really wants to communicate with her Familiar Cordelia, she was such an intelligent boa and wanted to know what she thought about and would be interesting to be able to talk to snakes. It took her two days to figure it out but she cracked it and was ready to try it out "Alright Cordelia if this works I'll be able to understand you, I not sure how long it will last but hopefully, it works" Hermione scooping up Cordelia from her spot she made herself on the chair in Hermione's room and talked over to her bed and laid her down. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and took a breath and pointed her wand at Cordelia.

"Siarad Parseltongue," Hermione said and a light flashed from her wand tip and when it died down she felt no different. She looked at Cordelia who looked a bit confused, _'I guess I'm not as great as I thought I was'_ Hermione sighed and sat next to Cordelia sad that she had failed.

Cordelia slithered onto her master's lap _'no you are greater… my mistress'_

' _no I'm not I can't… wait I understood you'_ Hermione eyes widen in surprise and couldn't believe it worked _'I wonder how long this will last'_ Hermione was so excited she could use this to be able to communicate with magical creatures it would be such an achievement.

' _I'm not sure how long it will last but yes mistress you and I can talk for the time being'_ Cordelia slithered up Hermione's arm and curled herself around her neck _'now this is the spot for me so comfortable'._

Hermione chuckled and petted Cordelia lightly on her head _'I can't wait to tell Tom'_

' _that boy from earlier, grateful to that one for telling you my name… even though he didn't want to talk back to me'_ Cordelia said rubbing her head against Hermione's palm.

Hermione was shocked at this information _'Tom could understand you'_

' _yes, Mistress… but it seems he was ashamed of it and didn't want to talk to me, but was glad he told you my name'_ Cordelia laid her head down on Hermione's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione thought this information over, she could understand why he didn't tell her if he was ashamed of the gift or was he hiding it from her, it was something she now had to figure out. She needed to know who he inherited from, Hermione's mind started to run wild in many different theories and possibilities, some she didn't like.

She pushed that aside and focused on her spell, She went and studied her book waiting for Cordelia to wake up when she did she saw it she could still communicate with her after an hour she could still talk with her. She tested it more and found out it lasted up to six hours, she wanted to find a way to make it permanent so she didn't have to keep redoing the spell.

* * *

Sunday, September 1st, 1996

It was finally time to board the train and start a new school year at Hogwarts Hermione was excited as always and couldn't wait to leave for platform 9 ¾, Hermione doubled checked everything before she got her trunk and was wheeling it out of her room. When Lou-lou stopped her "Lou-lou can take care of trunk for yous," she said not moving, Hermione learned this summer that she better just agree with her and let Lou-lou have her way.

Lou-Lou snapped her fingers and the trunk floated in the air and followed Hermione down the staircase "Hermione dear, are you already you don't want to be late for the train now" her mother said waiting at the end of the staircase.

"Yes mother, I have checked, double checked and tripled checked," Hermione said as she placed a hand gently in her coat pocket feeling Cordelia in it, she had placed an extension charm on her pocket so Cordelia could fit comfortably in there.

"Well if everyone is ready we must be going the train waits for no one" came the voice of Hermione's dad, "now we'll be apparating on the platform so be cautious" he continued.

"Yes, father" Hermione nodded she stud next to her father on his left side, while her mother stud on his right, they placed their hand on his forearm.

"on the count of three 1… 2… 3…" he told them as he apparated them to platform 9 ¾.

Hermione was used to the feeling of Apparating but it was not pleasant as they arrived on the platform it was like always crowded with Parents and students, she could see a lot of new faces. They had a lot of first years more than the last, the sorting will take longer she thought. Her trunk was placed on the ground and she rolled it behind her, as she walked down the platform with her parents she saw the looks she was getting from both students and their parents.

She couldn't help but think back at what Malfoy said, and was wondering if she should go through the resorting or stay in Gryffindor, it was a decision she had to make soon.

"Hermione has a great term and don't hesitate to write, and make sure you check in with Madam Pomfrey she knows that you'll be going through the change soon and…" Hermione started reminding her about everything.

"I know mother I promise I'll write, I won't forget," Hermione said hugging her mother.

"Have a great term love" her Father said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, father I will, Love you both" Hermione said as she gave one last hug and went and boarded the train.

Hermione walked down the hall looking for an empty compartment so she could save it for her and her friends, she walked and found an empty one and quickly went in. She lifted her trunk onto the overhead storage she took her seat near the window and waited, she saw her parents and saw that they were talking to the Malfoys.

Hermione knew that meant that Tom, Malfoy and Zambini had boarded and should be finding her soon, as soon as it crossed her mind she heard the compartment door open and she turned to see Tom himself standing in the doorway, with Malfoy and Zambini behind him.

"Are these seats taken my lady" Tom said with a wink and smirk

Hermione chuckled and shook her head "you may join me kind sir" she said with sarcasm.

"urgh, can you to stop being so lovey-dovey already," Draco said stepping in and sitting across from Hermione close to the window, Blaise followed and sat next to him.

"Draco don't be jealous," Blaise said opening the daily prophet to read. Draco huffed and crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Tom sat next to Hermione going to hold her hand and felt her hesitation in moving her hand, but she turned her hand over to hold his hand, he made a note to ask her when they were alone to see what was wrong. A few moments passed and they heard the train sound, followed seconds later the train started to move.

Thirty minutes after the train departed Draco and Blaise left to seek out friends, Giving Tom his chance to talk to Hermione. Once they left he locked the compartment door and put up a silencing charm, so he could have privacy "Hermione is everything alright?" Tom asks cutting straight to the point.

Hermione looked at Tom and bit her lip was she really being that obvious "no it's nothing" she tried to lie.

Tom didn't tolerate people lying to him but he knew he couldn't treat Hermione the same as he would like everyone else "Whatever it is you can tell me" he said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly.

Hermione bit her lip thinking about what she should do, she took a breath and nodded "I was looking for a book to cross reference for the school books I wanted to get a head start" she started to explain.

Tom listened with a smile on his face knowing that she would be just like him and started reading the school books before the year even started.

"When I was in the library a book caught my eye it was about translation spells, I started studying it wondering if I could use it to be able to communicate with Cordelia" Hermione continued with a breath "I started to modify the spell I found in it and was successful in casting the spell to speak with Cordelia" she said looking down at the ground and then looking at him to see his reaction.

Tom listened he was smiling but it faltered after what he was hearing and knew what was coming something he feared "what did you two talk about" he asked simply.

Hermione saw his smile falter "we talked about many things, she said you could understand her and she was grateful that you told me her name" she waited for a bit before she asked "Is it true Tom? Are you a Parseltongue" she waited for a response.

"Would you leave me if it was?" Tom let go of her hand and leaned over intertwining his fingers placing them between his legs.

"I deserve the true Tom, don't I?" Hermione sat there staring at him.

Tom looked over at her "but would you leave me if I told you the truth" he asked again.

Hermione couldn't think about it, it hurt just him asking her she already knew she couldn't leave him "no I won't leave you Tom, but please tell me the truth" she pleaded her eyes on the verge of tears from the pain she felt in her chest.

Tom sat up and leaned in kissing her softly "You're going to hate me, I know you are" he said hesitating.

Hermione shook her head "I can't Tom, I can't even imagine my life without you" she confessed.

Tom took a breath "Hermione my mother is…."

* * *

 **Thank you so much guys for your patience, Finally was able to get this chapter typed up and so happy I'm getting to post it.**

 **Remember to review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating when I can.

I'm looking for a Beta for my stories if anyone is interested please message me.

Thank you for your patience, I apologize for not updating sooner but life has been hectic and its starting to smooth out, so I'm hoping I can update again soon.

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

 _ **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**_

Chapter 11:

 _Previously_

 _Tom looked over at her "but would you leave me if I told you the truth" he asked again._

 _Hermione couldn't think about it, it hurt just him asking her she already knew she couldn't leave him "no I won't leave you Tom, but please tell me the truth" she pleaded her eyes on the verge of tears from the pain she felt in her chest._

 _Tom sat up and leaned in kissing her softly "You're going to hate me, I know you are" he said hesitating._

 _Hermione shook her head "I can't Tom, I can't even imagine my life without you" she confessed._

 _Tom took a breath "Hermione my mother is…."_

 _Now_

Tom took a breath and looked into Hermione's eyes "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, but my father isn't Rodolphus Lestrange" Tom decided to keep to his fake story, for now, it didn't seem like the time to let her know the whole truth.

"Who's your father, Tom," Hermione asked

"My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle" Tom waited for her reaction

"Tom Riddle… you mean Tom Riddle as in Vol…" Hermione hesitated to say it.

"As in Lord Voldemort, yes him" Tom confirmed what Hermione was going to say

Hermione's mind ran rampant she couldn't believe what she had just heard "you… your…. How?" was all she could get out.

"Do you really want me to explain how I was conceived" Tom Couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing when he saw her face go beet red.

"No that's not what I meant…. Stop laughing" she said going to smack him on his shoulder.

Tom catches her wrist and in a swift movement he pushes her down onto the seat pinning her down with his body, he caresses her face "Hermione…" he whispered. Their faces mere inches from each other he brushed his lips against hers, pressing his body against hers, he could see the conflict in her eyes.

He placed one of his hands on her left side and slowly moved it up to cup her breast, he then pressed his lips against hers eliciting a moan from her, Tom took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione couldn't help but arch into Tom when he pressed his body against hers, she tried to move her arms but was unsuccessful, she then realized that Tom at put her arms over her head and was holding them there. Time seemed to stand still and Hermione wished that this moment would last forever, but all moments come to an end.

This moment seemed to end with a door opening and a shriek.

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name" shrieked Ginny, making the two of them jump Tom falling to the floor and Hermione shot up.

Hermione's lips were swollen from the make-out session she just had and her clothes were ruffled "Ever hear of knocking Weasley" Tom said in a stern tone as he got off the floor.

"Ever heard of Locking the door Lestrange," Ginny said matching his tone "At least you put up a Silencing charm I didn't hear anything before I opened the door"

"I'll be back later let you two talk" Tom stood up and kissed Hermione on the head and left closing the compartment behind him.

"So Ginny was Blaise able to find you," Hermione said as she straightened herself out.

"uh-huh don't try and get out of this Hermione spill thought you weren't going to go to fast before you knew for sure," Ginny said crossing her arms.

"It sort of just happened, we were talking and it just…" Hermione didn't want to tell Ginny what they were talking about so was keeping it vague.

"Turned into a Snog session with you underneath Tom Lestrange?" Ginny added knowing Hermione wasn't the type to do these sort of things.

"I don't know what I was thinking" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, "now what about you and Blaise" Not letting this go.

* * *

Tom left the girls to talk and went to seek out where Zambini and Malfoy went off to when he found them they were in a few compartments down, Tom slid open the compartment door and first thing that he heard.

"Come on Blaise what gives, you said you tell me what been going on with you since we were in Diagon all," Malfoy said banging his hand on the side table.

Tom stepped into the compartment and closed the door, he wasn't interested in why suddenly Zambini liked the Weasley girl.

"Draco come on calm down I'll tell you but you have to swear you can't tell," Blaise said being serious.

"I swear now spill it," Draco said seeing his friends nervousness he drew his wand and cast a silencing charm on the compartment and locked the door so no one could disturb them.

"Fine if you must know Dolohov isn't the only Veela in Hogwarts this year, On my birthday last June I went through my transformation and…" Blaise began

"You're a Veela?" Draco interrupted

"Yes on my mother's side, it skipped her but I inherited the gene," Blaise confirmed

"So then, the reason you're all over the Weasley girl is that she's your mate" Tom voiced his opinion becoming a bit interested in the conversation.

"Yes, she's my mate" Blaise nodded

"Why her, couldn't you have pick someone else" Draco groaning

"No, I couldn't, my Veela choice her" Blaise stared at Draco his eyes flashing silver.

Tom saw the eyes change and could have sworn he saw fangs for a brief moment "So did you let her know that she is your mate" Tom wanted to know more about Veelas.

Blaise took a breath to calm himself, he then averts his eyes and rubbed the back of his head "well not exactly" he murmured

"What do you mean not exactly, why wouldn't you tell her?" Draco asked "she's your mate you need her to live don't you" he continued worried about his friend.

"Well yes but I want her to accept me first and love me, I don't want her to accept me just to keep me alive" Blaise answered "Veelas live for their mate to make them happy if they aren't happy then the veela is in anguish"

Tom listened to Blaise explaining how it works with Veela's, 'will that be the same for Hermione' Tom thought and began to get lost in thought.

* * *

After a while, Hermione and Ginny had gotten dressed in their school robes, Ginny was still amazed at the quality of the fabric that the robes were made of. They didn't feel scratchy they normally did she was actually comfortable in them, they left the compartment they were in and went to go find the guys "So are you going to accept Blaise offer" Hermione smoothing out her robes.

"I think I will, he seems quite genuine in his pursuit, just I might have to make sure Ron doesn't find out," Ginny said smiling

"That's for certain, he'll go on a riot if he found out" Hermione sighed in annoyance, they walked down the train stopping to check compartments per the duty of being prefects. They had to get a bunch of second years under control after one casted a Gimino on a chocolate frog and there were hundreds of frogs hopping everywhere.

"So Hermione I'm quite curious about one thing?" Ginny stated

Hermione raised an eyebrow in wonder "what is it, Ginny"

"How did you and Pansy and the other Slytherin Girls become so close, I saw at the party you all talked and seemed close and that you act differently with them. Then with us your not putting on an act sometimes I worried you really didn't like us or me" Ginny was a bit jealous she thought she was the one that Hermione confide in, but that seemed not to be true.

Hermione was taken back by Ginny's question, It had been so long since she first started hanging out with them that it seemed "Ginny your one of my best friends, but your right I did put on an act around Harry and Ron, but not anymore. I'm going to be myself"

Ginny smiled "Good, so how did you become friends?" Ginny really wanted to know.

Hermione thought back she first became friends with Pansy it was a bit better "Well we met a week before Halloween in the library…"

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Hermione was sitting in her favourite corner in the library in the far back by a window, it was one of the only places that barely anyone went to, She mostly saw Slytherins back here or the occasional Ravenclaw never a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff Since the section she was in contained books that they would consider dark._

 _She had already memorized the first and second-year course books and was working on third years and also multitasking on making study guides for them, she had done the same for the first and second year already, there was one Slytherin in the same vicinity as Hermione._

 _Pansy Parkinson, she didn't take note of Hermione and just went to a different table and started her own studies, Hermione thought finally she wasn't going to get harassed._

" _Look what we got here if it isn't the resident Gryffindor bookworm" Hermione looked up to see three fifth-year Ravenclaw girls, Hermione looked back to her books hoping they would go away but had the feeling they wouldn't._

" _We been looking for you bookworm, we need you to do something for us" The same Ravenclaw girl spoke, Hermione wanted to just curse them and be done with it but she had to be cautious there would be a witness._

" _What is it" Hermione didn't look at them._

" _We need you to stop showing off in classes, you're making our first years look bad if you wanted to be a know-it-all you should have been in our house" the two other Ravenclaw girls nodded in agreement_

" _So your first years are incompetent and not as smart as you want them so you think if I stop giving the correct answer they will give it?" Hermione letting a smirk show._

 _The Three Ravenclaw girls face contorted in anger "Why you little snotty-chit" the lead girl said making a move to pull her wand._

 _Hermione saw and pulled her faster and made the Ravenclaw fly up in the air with a simple wave, the other two made for there wands but was to slow, Hermione did the same and made them fly up. The three girls were making so much noise Hermione knew that they would attract Madam Pince to them._

 _When she heard the clacking of Madam Pince's heals she let the girls down and went back to studying as Pince rounded the corner to see the girls that were making all the noise "What is the meaning of all the screaming this is a library, not a bar" Pince scolded_

" _Madam Pince the three were practising spells and they were having trouble and started screaming for no apparent reason," Hermione said smoothly_

" _That a Lie!" yelled the Ravenclaw girl "Yeah it was her, she did it!" They pointed and yelled more._

" _Quiet!" Pince face was getting red in anger._

" _Madam Pince," a voice said softly, making Pince turn to see who it was, Hermione glanced and it was Parkinson 'dammit' she thought._

" _yes, Mrs Parkinson" Pince demeanour change was was calm_

" _I saw the whole thing the Ravenclaw girls were making a ruckus why practising there spell work and disturbing the entire library" Hermione was shocked, Pansy Parkinson just covered her._

" _Madam Pince their Lying!" the three Ravenclaws cried_

" _Enough, thank you, Mrs Parkinson, you three out now I'll be notifying your head of house about his" Madam Pince scolded them and them._

" _But Madam Pince" the Girls wined_

" _Out before I ban you from the Library for a month" Madam Pince ordered, The Ravenclaw girls wined and left sulking with Madam Pince following after them to make sure they left without any more disturbances._

 _Hermione glanced over at Parkinson and saw she was just standing there looking at her "why did you cover for me, you saw what I really did you could have gotten me in trouble, wouldn't a Slytherin have liked getting a Gryffindor into trouble?" Hermione looked down at her books wondering why she did it._

 _Pansy walked over to the table and picked up one of Granger's books and looked at it "Your right I did see, I saw you perform a none verbal spell and send three-fifth years flying without much effort, you even mocked them, lied to Madam Pince not batting an eye" Pansy said looking at the book that Granger had._

 _Once flipping through it Pansy notice that it was on curses and poisons "Not so much a goodie-goodie are we Granger, not much of a Gryffindor"_

 _Hermione clenched her hand in her lap "what do you want Parkinson" Hermione knew she'd have to bribe or oblivate Parkinson._

 _Pansy smirked, "What makes you think I want anything, Granger?"_

" _You're a Slytherin, Slytherins don't do anything unless it benefits them or they have something to gain" Hermione stated_

" _How do you know that this didn't benefit me at all Granger, you owe me now, don't worry though it won't be too bad" Pansy smiled instead of smirking, she then turned and was about to walk back to her table when she stopped and turned her head._

 _Pansy looked at Granger "if it wasn't for your blood Granger I would say you should have been in Slytherin," Pansy added before going back to her own studies._

 _Hermione was shocked at what Parkinson said she stared after her and couldn't believe that she said what she did 'you should have been in Slytherin' Hermione looked down at her books, 'maybe I shouldn't have tricked that blasted hat' Hermione thought._

 _Hermione's second interaction with Pansy was when Ron made that comment about her being a nightmare, she went to the bathroom and cried._

" _Hey Granger are you in here" Hermione was a bit shocked to hear Parkinson's voice._

" _What do you want Parkinson" Hermione buried her head into her knees_

" _I heard what that Weasel called you, you shouldn't listen to him if Potter wasn't around him he probably be holding his wand backwards," Parkinson said chuckling._

 _Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ronald Weasley holding his wand backwards and shooting himself with a spell._

" _You should have been in Slytherin Granger at least we have house loyalty, Gryffindor house isn't right for you" Parkinson was wondering how the hat thought she'd be good in that house._

" _Thank you, Parkinson, but can you leave me alone for a bit," Hermione said still upset and wanted to be alone._

" _Alright Granger as long as you call me Pansy when we're alone, also I would look into seeing if you could do a resorted," Pansy said as she began to leave._

" _Thank you, Pansy, you can call me Hermione" When Pansy left it wasn't too long when Hermione was getting hungry and needed to go eat, that's when the troll scene happened and was shocked when Harry and Ron showed up._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Ginny listened to Hermione story, she couldn't believe how much was left out "you met Pansy first and from then on you hanged out in secret"

Hermione nodded "pretty much, I started even tutoring her in spells" They talked a bit more, they stopped when they heard a compartment door slid open.

"There you are, Hermione, where have you been," Pansy said putting her hands on her hips

"The usual prefect duties" Hermione answered

Pansy rolled her eyes "Hermione when are you going to stop acting like a Gryffindor and more like a Slytherin"

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned

"The goodie goodie act" Pansy answered, she had seen and heard Hermione breaking the rules on several occasion.

"Rules are important Pans" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Yeah yeah, So did you hear what happen on the platform," Pansy said ushering them into the compartment.

In the Compartment, there was Daphne, Astoria, and Milicent Hermione sat next to Daphne and Ginny sat across from her "No what happened" Hermione looked confused

Ginny sighed and already knew what they were talking about, Hermione noticed and looked at her questionably "Ron made a scene started yelling and mum had to end up hitting on the back of the head"

"What was the reason for him yelling this time" Hermione rolled her eyes at Rons behaviour

"Ron had gotten angry that Harry wasn't backing him up when he saw you arrived with your parents, saying that they should have locked your whole family up in Azkaban, and some other despicable things"

Hermione was livid, "what did he say"

"Hermione I don't think you…" Ginny hesitated

"What did he say," Hermione said firmly

"He said that your Father and mother should get the dementors kiss and then that you should have your magic taken away and obliviated and thrown into the Muggle world where you belong," Ginny said not wanting to repeat the foul language Ron had used.

Hermione was going to make Ron pay for it she was through letting him slander her parents, if he was going to be like this and be how Malfoy was to her, she'll let the hat sort her as it should have. Hermione took a deep breath and didn't let her anger show "Thank you, Ginny" she smiled making Ginny worry.

There was Silence in the Compartment for a bit until Daphne spoke up "The Sorting should be interesting this year, don't you think"

"Yes there's quite a few first-years and Lestrange will be getting sorted, Hermione did your father actually went through in the request to get you resorted," Said Millie hoping to distract Hermione from her current thoughts.

Hermione looked at Millie and Daphne and nodded "yes I'll be resorted as well after Tom"

"Hermione your not going to be in Gryffindor," Ginny asked

"Originally I wasn't supposed to be, plus the way Ron has been acting I really prefer not to be near him, No worries Gin we'll still hang out as usual," Hermione said with a smile.

The talk of how this term will go continued until they were on there final approach to Hogsmeade station, they made their way off the train and saw Hagrid ushering the first years to the boats and everyone else went to the carriages. The girls were joined by the boys Blaise offering a hand to Ginny as she entered the carriage before he joined her and sat next to her.

Tom offering the same courtesy to Hermione, as she entered the carriage she placed a small peck on his cheek, their ride to the school was brief. It was no time at all when they were gathered in the great hall, Tom and Hermione hanged back with Professor McGonagall "Mr Lestrange and Ms Gr.. Dolohov you two will be sorted after the first year are sorted wait until I call your names and introduce you"

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione smiled at her favourite teacher, hoping nothing would change between them.

* * *

Hermione could hear the roar of clapping that came from the Grand Hall when a first-year was placed in its house, the question people been asking her weighing her mind 'will she continue to be in Gryffindor or will she be in another house, will she be in Slytherin. Another roar of applause came from the grand hall making her look at the door. Tom was leaning against the wall next to the grand hall doors they hadn't said a word to each other since Professor McGonagall lead the first years inside.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" Tom asked breaking the silence.

Hermione still didn't know what house she should go into, but it was clear she didn't want to be in Gryffindor no longer, the way Ron was she couldn't be near him. Also, Hermione didn't mention it but when Ginny and she was patrolling the train she could see the stairs from the others. She could feel the negativity from there looks, Hermione had already known the no matter where she's placed people will talk and judge her.

"On a few things, I have," Hermione said not giving a clear answer.

Tom was about to ask what she had meant but the grand hall door opened slightly and they could hear Professor McGonagall speaking "Attention students, we still have two students to have sorted a transfer student Thomas Lestrange, and a returning student Hermione Dolohov will be sorted into houses now"

The Grand Hall doors open Tom stood from the wall and went and stood by Hermione, once the Door opened fully they started their stride towards the head table were in front Professor McGonagall stood with the sorting hat waiting for them to get to her.

Hermione could feel peoples eye on her as she walked down the centre aisle to Professor McGonagall, the same judging eye she felt on the train, she ignored them and kept her gaze straight.

Once they reached Professor McGonagall they waited "Mister Lestrange if you will"

Tom walked up to the stool once again something he thought he would never be going, McGonagall lifted the sorting hat and he sat down as the hat was placed on his head.

'Well well well what do we had heard Tom Riddle been a while haven't it, now what pray tell are you doing back here in Hogwarts and still so young….' The sorting hat asked

'look hat don't say anything and sort me already' Tom knew he would be placed back in Slytherin no other house fitted him

'no worries about that boy, besides it's all here in your head I see why, but life is funny you don't know what will happen next and you my boy can't control the future…..' Tom didn't like what the hat was saying he always has control "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted at last and apologize came from the Slytherin table as Tom left the stool and went to sit giving Hermione a smirk as he passed.

Hermione shook her head and watched in the corner of her eye Tom joining the Slytherin table.

"Ms Dolohov… if you please" Hermione was brought out thoughts and went to sit on the stool and once again the sorting hat was placed on her.

'Another I thought I wouldn't be sorting again, last time you pulled as fast on me Ms Granger or I should I say Ms Dolohov' the sorting hat spoke to Hermione

Hermione rolled her eyes mentally

'Now where to put you, you have changed a lot over these years, but still the same thirst for knowledge I see ambition to be the best and a cunning wit to use that knowledge, you also developed courage while in Gryffindor, but as I said back in your first year you should be in Slytherin'

'How was I supposed to know I was adopted and wasn't a muggleborn' Hermione didn't like the hat pointing out that she was wrong for what she did.

'If you didn't have trick me and listened you would have found out in Slytherin, now you have more to learn while there' that hat then announced "Better be…. Slytherin" it shouted

efore Hermione could ask what she had to learn the hat was off her head, the Slytherin table applauded while she got glares from the Gryffindor table as she made her way to her new house. Before she sat at the table she transifurged her school robes to be Slytherin crest and colours. She sat next to Daphne and Pansy, Milicent was sitting across from them.

"Congratulation Hermione, welcome to Slytherin," Milicent said joy that her friend is now in her respected house.

"yes welcome, you won't have to listen to Gryffindors constant yammerings" Astoria chimed in sitting next to her sister

"No, but I'll have to listen to Slytherins but at least they will be a bit quieter" Hermione countered

The group laughed.

There was the sound of a spoon hitting glass and attention was brought to the head table, the headmaster stood "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to the new students the forbidden forest as named is forbidden to all that don't want to meet a painful death. To our returned students please set an example to you, new housemates. Also a reminder to all from Mr Filch that all Zonko's and Weasley Products are deemed contraband an will be confiscated, with that, enjoy" Dumbledore sat and the feast appeared amazing the first years with a collective 'Woah'.

"Hermione what took so long this time were you arguing with the sorting hat again," asked Daphne with a slight chuckle as she was placing food on her plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes "it lectured about tricking it the first time saying I would have done great in Slytherin and would have learned about my adoption a long time ago" she couldn't believe the hat, she started putting roasted potatoes on her plate and some chicken.

Her friends giggled "that's karma for you trick the hat and you get lectured by it" said Pansy

"oh sodd off," Hermione said taking a bite of her potatoes their conversation with on from there and they eat.

Tom was sitting next to Draco and Blaise, he watched at Hermione got sorted it took a bit but was pleased that the hat called out Slytherin. He also wanted her to sit by him but understood that she wanted to mingle with her friends, he was brought to attention when he heard his name being called.

"lestrange so how do you like Hogwarts so far is it different from you old school" Tom had gotten used to the last name but didn't recognize who addressed him.

"I was homeschooled before this, but so far I am liking it, Mr?" Tom asked

"Rosier, Alexander Rosier most people call me Alex" Tom was curtained that Evan Rosier never had a son, so who was this.

"I know what your thinking, Tom Alexander here isn't the son of Evan Rosier, you see his brother Elliot Rosier was disowned after marrying a mud… muggleborn, though a half-blood he alright" said Blaise explaining everything and correcting himself when he had seen the glare he got from Rosier.

"Don't think I didn't notice that slip Zambini better watch yourself on the pitch this year, drills could come to be dangerous" Alex stressed as he loaded his plate.

Blaise scowled at him and then turned his attention to a certain redhead that had stood from the Gryffindor table and started her way to the Slytherin table. The joy he felt thinking she was going to come and sit with him left him when he saw her going over to Gr- Dolohov and sitting next to her and started to talk and smiling. Blaise signed wished she had come over to see him but she seemed happy enough and was content in that. He then turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Draco and Tom, they had noticed the Ginny coming over to the Slytherin table as well.

"Why don't you go talk to her Blaise" Draco suggested

"I'm going to be patient and not let my eagerness scare her into thinking something is up and then having to tell her what she is to me too soon," Blaise said with another Sign.

Tom glanced at the girls and saw Hermione smiling and he couldn't help it slip "Beautiful" he stared at her a moment longer then looked at the guys and was confused at their expressions "What are you to gawking at?" he started to eat again before they could answer.

Draco was gobsmacked at how the dark lord had changed this summer, he had gone from total lunatic to normal seventeen-year-old boy with an interest in Dolohov, not that he could blame him she was stunning. But then again in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen after this school year or even during, what would happen to the plan he had of taking over the magical world he had become less mad but he hadn't changed his mind on taking control of the ministry. He had resigned himself to let things unfold and be ready for anything.

Once the welcoming feast was over Dumbledore instructed the prefects to escort the first-years to the common and the rest off to bed, the students started to file out as Blaise and Hermione was prefects for their sixth year and was directed to escort the first-years. Ginny was a fifth-year prefect and was also directed to escort the Gryffindor first-years since the sixth years didn't want to, she waited while the crowd died down before she escorted the first-years to the common room.

They were standing while the first-years sat at the table waiting for instructions, once the crowd died down she waved to Hermione "see you around Hermione, bye Blaise," she said with a wink as she went to the Gryffindor table and they all got up and started to follow her out.

Hermione waved bye to her friends and glanced at Blaise, she could tell he was in a daze "smitten already are we" she commented with a raised brow.

Blaise looked after Ginerva Weasley she was the most gorgeous red-head he had ever seen and when she smiles it lite up the room, he was so content that he didn't know that he was letting his emotions show. When he hears Hermione's comment he shook himself and quickly replied "Am not" but the look he got from her he signed "yeah… is it that obvious"

Hermione nodded "you'd have to be pretty thick to not have noticed, your lucky Fred and George aren't here they would have noticed" She stated seeing Blaise thinking about her words.

"Lucky I only have to deal with Weasel huh" Blaise said not thinking about his words.

"Listen Blaise I might not be on good terms with Ronald but Ginny won't appreciate that term you have given the Weasley family so I'd advice against using it if I was you now lets go I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed" she said firmly going to were the first-years Slytherin were sitting and motioned them to follow.

Blaise saw the fire in Hermione's eyes and quickly understood why people would say she was scary, he swallowed the feeling and followed after her leading and instructing the first-years how to get to the dungeons and to always stay in groups. When they go to the portrait it was the Greek demi-god Asclepius he was holding his rod with a snake wrapped around it "password" he asked

"Slange" Blaise spoke and the portrait opened and Blaise and Hermione entered as the first-years followed them, they heard the woahs coming from them. Blaise turned "This is the Slytherins common room, the Password Changes so make sure you look on the notice board, the Boys dorms are up the stairs to your left, Girls on the right you'll find all your belongings have already been brought up" after the first-years scattered Hermione let out a laugh. "did I miss something funny" Blaise asked

"No just wonder who picks the password and who decided to use snake in Norwegian it's not very clever" Hermione shook her head not very impressed

"Just think it may be simple but no one would guess it, and how did you know it meant snake?" Blaise asked

"There are a few spells in Norwegian that I wanted to learn so I learned some words, well night then," she said leaving Blaise in the common room.

Blaise stood there speechless, he wondered if he should have told her that he was a veela as well, then she would be able to help him with Ginny, he then made his way to the stairs and went up to his dorm.

Hermione got to her dorm and went to her trunk to open it, she muttered her spell _"Siarad Parseltongue, Cordelia are you alright"_

Cordelia slithered out of her hiding spot in Hermione's trunk _"Such an unpleasant trip"_ the rosy boa made her way out the truck an up Hermione's arm

" _sorry Cordelia, I didn't want you being seen and told I wasn't allowed to have you here"_ Hermione apologized to her familiar waiting for Cordelia to get to her usual spot around her shoulders.

" _as long as I don't have to be in that stuffy trunk of your no more mistress"_ Cordelia hissed as she rested on her mistress' shoulders.

Hermione pulled out her pyjamas and prepare her bag for classes casting an undetectable extension charm on the bag and placing her texts inside. She also did it to her school robes pockets so Cordelia could be in her pocket from time to time. After she had everything situated she carefully took Cordelia off her shoulders and placed her near her pillow. Hermione was glad everyone was asleep she didn't want anyone freaking out about Cordelia even though Daphne, pansy and millie knew about her other's didn't, Hermione quickly changed into her pyjamas.

" _Mistress wears strange clothing to rest"_ Cordelia looked at Hermione and saw the small shorts and tank top her mistress was wearing.

" _It's normal pyjamas, it's only weird because wizards don't wear things like these" she explained_

" _Do you still talk with you muggle parents"_ Cordelia and Hermione talked about everything, Hermione told Cordelia that she never told anyone else and how she felt about everything.

" _yes I do, I owl them every other week to keep them updated, they might be my birth parents but they raised me and I love them still"_ Hermione smiled weakly and got into bed and rested her head on the pillow watched as Cordelia slithered into a coil and rested her head.

" _I understand mistress"_ Cordelia saw Hermione's eyes start to close

" _goodnight Cordelia,"_ Hermione said trying to hold back a yawn

" _Goodnight my mistress,"_ Cordelia said as she watched her mistress drift off and waited guarding her for a while until Cordelia gave into sleep as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for your patience, so much has happened like I said this year and hopefully, I'll be in a more stable position to keep this Fanfiction going.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my Fanfiction, I never imagined I'd have so many people that would like my story. I know many of you have commented great things and some of the comments help me a lot in my writing. I know my grammar isn't the best, I do use Grammarly, but I guess it doesn't fix everything about my dyslexia. Even though it's not perfect I thank you so much for reading, I also want to apologize for not posting new chapters as much.

Many things have happened in my life, the friend I was living with betrayed me and so I've been sleeping on another friend's couch, and finally getting around to finding my own place. But then on August 4th my older brother was involved in a car accident and didn't survive, I couldn't find my self to write let alone do much at this moment. Nonetheless, I felt that if I disappear that wouldn't be fair to all my readers, I haven't given up on this Fanfiction. I promise it took some time, but here is Chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it.

Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, the Harry Potter series and its characters.

Rated M for later chapters/still looking for a beta if interested dm me.

Follow me on Instagram Ramscreative

* * *

 _ **The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**_

Chapter 12:

Monday, September 2nd, 1996

The Slytherins Girl dorm was extremely different than the Gryffindors, for one you couldn't open the windows and let the fresh morning air in or sit and watch the sunrise, but the sunshine on the black lake brought different hews of colours to the room. When Hermione had awoken, she saw the light shining in and the colours dancing around the room, she was in awe at the beauty the dungeon held and wanted to lay there all day. Alas Hermione knew she couldn't it was the first day of classes and she had to face the school at one point, even though she knew that her new house had her back she stilled worried.

As Hermione sat up, she notices all the other girls haven't begun to stir, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed letting them dangle over the cold stone floor. She slipped her feet into her cream slippers gracing the stone floor, the freezing touch made Hermione winced, it was different than the warm wood in Gryffindor tower. Once she had her slippers on, she stood up, made her way to her wardrobe that had her uniform already hanging up, she glanced back to her head of the bed to see Cordelia still curled up and smiled. Going back to the wardrobe she gathered her uniform and headed to the girl's lavatory to up it was still early in the morning she knew no one would be awake.

She is able to stop by the library on her way down for breakfast and pick up some books she wanted to use refine her spell she made; she was still looking into making it permanent. As she stepped into the Lavatory, she hanged her uniform on the hook attached to the wall and took her clothes off, putting them in a pile. She went to shower stall turning the nossels, she watched as the water came from the showerhead. Hermione waited until the water warmed up and stepped into the stall, as the water hit her skin, she felt herself start to relax. She washed her body and then moved to her hair she used scented Shampoo and conditioner that Pansy gave her it helps prevent frizz and tangles, which she didn't have to worry that much about anymore, but she loved how it made her hair smelled.

Hermione finished with her hair, rinsed off and turned the nozzles for the water to stop, she stepped out the stall and wrapped her towel around herself. She quickly cast a warming charm on the lavatories floor and made her way to the sink, she dried her hair and started to brush her teeth, as she brushed her looked herself over in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit hard to get used to she didn't mind them she thought the colour was pretty and loved that she didn't have to fight with her hair anymore, it was just different. She finished brushing her teeth and put her hair up in a loose pigtail with ringlets framing her face. She put her uniform on and traced the Slytherins insignia with her fingers, she sighed and gather her clothes and cast Scourgify on her clothes, then proceeded back to her dorm room to put them in her trunk.

Hermione peeked her head inside luckily everyone was still asleep she moved slowly to her trunk and put her clothes away, She grabbed her bag and placed her school books inside, She cast Feather-light charm on her bag and made sure the undetectable extension charm was still in place in the inner pockets. She loaded her bag with everything she thought she would need and closed her trunk; she went to the head of her bed and saw that Cordelia was still curled up by her pillow. She casted her spell, _"Cordelia… I'm heading off now did you want to come with"_ She asked waiting for a response.

Cordelia slowly rose her head and looked at her mistress, registering what she had said and not wanting to stay in this stuffy place she nodded.

Hermione held out her hand and Cordelia slithered into her palm, Hermione lifted Cordelia up and gently placed her in her left pocket. Glad she had cast another extension charm on her pockets, _"Make sure Cordelia that you don't let someone see you"_ Hermione exclaimed.

Cordelia didn't like this one bit even though the pocket was comfortable she wanted to see everything that was going on, _"Why can't I just be around your shoulder as usual mistress"_ Cordelia asked

Hermione stood and put her bag on her right shoulder _"because I'm not allowed to bring a snake to Hogwarts, you'd probably be sent home or worse confiscated by filch and stuffed into his office"_ Hermione said not trying to scare Cordelia just warning her it could happen.

Cordelia hissed at her mistress comment _"If anyone tried, I'd show them how mean my bite can be"_ She hissed out

Hermione stifled a laugh; she could imagine Cordelia biting someone if they tried to stuff her away. Hermione composed herself and made her way out of the girl's dorm, as she descended the stairs, she glanced around the Slytherin's common room. There wasn't no one around, she was a bit surprised usually she'd see a few Slytherins in the morning at breakfast. She went through the porthole and started her way to the library when she arrived at the library Madam Pince was located at her desk and looked up when Hermione entered.

After Madam Pince saw who it was she went back to reading some parchment she had in her hands, Hermione went up to the desk "excuse me Madam Pince, I'm looking for books on how to go about Spell or charm work and theory on making your own spell" She asked politely

Madam Pince looked at Hermione "The section your looking for is near the back of the library right after the restricted section, now don't leave any books out when your finish" Madam Pince stated as she looked through her glasses at Hermione for a moment longer and then went back to the parchment.

Hermione lowered her head slightly and then went as directed, she passed the restricted section and glance through the barred gates remembering sitting inside reading about the Horcruxes, 'oh how time flies' she thought as she went down the row she was supposed to go. She sat her bag down and started to scan the spins, pulling the ones that she wanted to look at. When she had pulled sixteen, she placed them in three piles, she sat in one of the chairs and be began to scan through the books. She put the ones she wanted to take in one pile and the ones she didn't think would help in another, she ended up taking nine out of the sixteen with her. Madam Pince was usually only allowed three to five books per person depending on the character of the students, but she allowed Hermione to take more since she had a good reputation with returning books in good condition.

While on her way to Madam's Pince desk, Hermione stopped Infront of an aisle. She looked down expecting someone to be there, but it was empty. Hermione felt like something was calling her and she went down the aisle and scanned the books. Scanning the spines of the books she noticed the subject matter was Heritages and Genealogy, she found the Dolohov's curious about learning more about her family. As she was fixing to turn and leave out the corner of her eye a particular book caught her eye, turning and closing the distance of the shelf she pulled the book from its place. The dark green binding had silver embroidering, Hermione turned to look at the cover and call only the Slytherin's Crest. Hermione put the book with the rest of her books in her bag and headed to Madam's Pince desk.

Hermione informed Madam Pince on how many books she was checking out, "Only ten this time, Miss Granger?" Ask Madam Pince

Hermione knew it wasn't wise to Lie to Madam Pince, but she wanted to inspect the book she had found "Dolohov Madam, and correct only ten" Hermione smiled.

Madam Prince starred down through her glass at Hermione for a moment then nodded "very well, Miss Dolohov off you go no loitering in the library" Madam Pince said going back to her paperwork.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave as she got to the corridor and headed to the great hall, feeling slightly guilty that she had lied to madam Pince, she got to the Great Hall. Hermione almost made the mistake of going and sitting at the Gryffindor's table instead of the Slytherin's, they were a few Gryffindors at the table eating. They noticed Hermione and stopped eating, they all sneered at her and she did what came naturally and smirked at them, turned to the Slytherin's table and went and sat down. She knew that most of the Gryffindors hated the Slytherin's and how they would smirk, she always thought it was childish and idiotic how they let the Slytherins annoy them so easily.

Hermione placed her bag on the floor under the table, she grabbed an empty plate and started to place food on her plate one toasted muffin and an apple. She started by cutting her muffin in half, spreading butter on both sides and then spread strawberry jam. Hermione wasn't feeling much of an appetite at the moment, even though she played it cool. She worried, Hermione knew Ginny was okay with her being in Slytherin, but what will the other feel, Hermione took a bit of her muffin and shook the thought out of her head.

'Why should I worry about them anyway' she thought, if their true friends then they'll support her, she finished her muffin off and then reached for her apple.

Before Hermione could grab the apple someone, she hadn't notice swiped it from beside her, "Not much for breakfast are you" when Hermione registered the voice she looked to her left and saw Tom.

Hermione shook her head "Not really no" she said holding her hand out for Tom to give the apple back.

Tom smirked and went to give her the apple, but quickly took a bite of it then placed it in her hand, Hermione had no words about Tom's antics.

Tom couldn't help but laugh, and when Hermione snapped to her senses she shoved the apple into Tom's mouth, "Those are not good manners, not finishing your food" she said smirking.

It was Tom's turn to be speechless now, he watched as Hermione reached and got herself a new apple and take a bite out of it, he took the bite from his apple and placed it on the table.

More students started to flock into the great hall for breakfast, as breakfast got on its way the head of houses started to pass out the timetables. Pansy, Daphne, Millie and Astoria came in and went to sit with Hermione and Tom. Draco and Blaise came moments behind them, they had annoyed expressions on their faces.

Once they sat down and Blaise started to shovel food on his plate Hermione asked, "Something the matter with you two this morning?" she arched a brow when Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing Gr-Dolohov it's just your friend's potty and weaselbee being gits" Draco stated starting on his plate.

Hermione was a bit taking back, she had heard that Harry wasn't hanging with Ron as much so why suddenly was he now. Just as the thought came across her mind, she saw Ron and Harry walk into the Great Hall together, muttering to themselves. Something was definitely off when Harry notices Hermione looking at them, his expression turned to discuss and anger, "Something is definitely wrong" she muttered to herself.

"What exactly happened Draco," She asked turning back to them.

Blaise sighed "Well when Draco and I were coming down to the great hall, I saw Ginny, so I decided to walk with her to the Hall. I was about to ask her out when those two dunderheads came and started acting like I was harassing her and potter pulled his wand on me, How you were friends with them I never know" Blaise was clenching his fist, he was so closed, but then the damn weasel got in his way.

Hermione was shocked at what she heard, what has gotten into harry in such a short time "this doesn't sound like Harry at all" Hermione pondered but didn't have much time to think when she heard Draco snort.

"Dolohov you really think that, Pothead and weaselbee been on our case from day one, even if we started a lot of the encounters the majority of the times it was them that came to start something, and we retaliated" Draco took a bite of his breakfast sausage.

Hermione couldn't believe she was agreeing with Draco, but she had to wonder if Harry never met Ron on the train and had met Draco how would everything turn out then "Blaise I'll help you out" Hermione said with a smile

Blaise dropped his spoon in middle of taking a bite of his eggs, "Really?!"

"Yes, like I said if you're genuine with Ginny then I wish you the best, this weekend we'll…" Hermione already had a plan but was interrupted by a cough to her left.

"Miss Dolohov can you come with me" It was Professor Snape; Hermione couldn't imagine why she was being summoned so early into the year.

"Yes Professor," she said grabbing her bag, "Later Blaise… See you in class, Tom" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Tom nodded, "See you in class" Tom watched as she left, he had alt on his mind this morning, First was Hermione and the change she'll be going through soon, other was his plan on taking over the ministry and ruling the wizarding world. His plans have changed immensely, one thing that hadn't change was the fact that he wanted Dumbledore to die.

Something had been eating at him since his soul was restored, why did he attack the Potter's so rashly, there were holes in the memories that didn't make sense. Then when he heard the prophecy again 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'

Now that Tom things more clearly on the Prophecy he can't help but think how rubbish is sounds, there was two that I could have been. The Potter and the Longbottom's, he remembers the orders to Bellatrix, Crouch, and both Rabastan and Rodolphus to the Longbottom's. However, the exact order was hazy, he couldn't remember exactly what he told them what to do. Just like the night with the Potter's did he really go there to kill them, Tom knew he had to investigate this more, maybe he could trick Professor Trelawney to spill her guts about it.

Hermione followed professor Snape down to the dungeon and to his office, "miss Dolohov I read over your class selection and it was just as much as when you were in your third year if I'm not mistaken several classes overlapped, am I correct?" Snape acquired

"Yes professor, Professor McGonagall allowed me to have access to a Time turner to be able to attend my classes" Hermione admitted

"Yes, after talking with Professor McGonagall, and arguing with the headmaster, I was successful in obtaining you permission in having access to a Time turner once again, your Advanced Arithmancy is overlapped with one of your class in Defense against the dark arts this year and your Care of Magical creatures and Ancient runes are overlapping as well, you'll also need time for studying. I hope you don't overwork yourself" Professor advised

Hermione was a bit shocked she thought she'd never get the opportunity to use a time turner again, she'd have to make sure no one knows this time, after how Harry been acting she'll definitely keep it from him until she found out what is wrong with him.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said not able to hide her excitement

"Your welcome Miss Dolohov, now that is done, I must ask. How have you been doing, have you felt anything wrong with your magic since the spell this summer?" Snape asked pulling out some parchment from his side drawer.

"No Professor, everything been fine, why do you ask" Hermione wasn't concerned per se she didn't feel like there was anything wrong with her magic

"The Spell had put you under a lot of stress and then finding out you were adopted and your biological parents are Niomi and Antonin Dolohov that could put more stress on your body and magic, I must ask you has your father been acting suspiciously in any way. The Order is concerned that this was a ploy in separating the three of you, Potter and Weasley, they think the Dark Lord is…."

"Nooo! HE'S NOT" Hermione yelled, Hermione blood began to boil she couldn't believe what she was hearing, was The Order that stupid to think that The Dark Lord would order the Dolohov's to falsify the whole thing about her being adopted, was it so hard to believe she is a pureblood or that people aren't as bad as they seemed. Hermione didn't even notice that tears started to streak her face.

"My parents aren't like that, It's not a ploy…. I am their daughter, I know it" Hermione said her voice shaking.

Snape was startled at Hermione's outburst, he was going to reprimand her saw the hurt on her face, He felt the same way he knew Dolohov had a daughter and believed she was killed, Niomi had cried to him several times when she needed a suppression potion for her Veela "My apologies, I was told to ask, the Headmaster is concerned that the Dark Lord hasn't been active these last few months, everyone is on edge" Snape explained and pulled a silk handkerchief and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione took the Handkerchief and wiped the tears from her face, "I apologize as well, I should not have yelled…" Hermione wondered if she should tell Professor Snape about what her father told her.

Professor Snape saw the look in her eyes "Miss Dolohov is there anything you want to tell me?"

Hermione sighed "I not supposed to say, but my father told this to mother and I at dinner, that the dark lord had changed his plans and have cancelled all raids on the muggle world, he said that The Dark Lord had changed his mind about them" Hermione bit her lip she didn't know what to make of it but since her Father had told them this that night there had been no more raids, no more missing people, and those that had been kidnapped had been found. All though their memories were obliviated they were mostly unharmed, Hermione had to wonder what would the Dark lord's next move be.

Professor Snape pondered what Hermione had said, he had not received any orders or summons from the Dark lord he was beginning to think he had been found out, but this news was startling what could have made him stop everything. Snape looked up at Hermione and wondered 'could it have been…' the clock chimed marking that breakfast was over and it was time to head to class.

Professor Snape opened another drawer to his desk and took out the box that held the time turner and handed it, Hermione, "This is the time turner and here's your timetable, you have Advanced Potions first with Gryffindor, let's see if they manage not to gain any points now that you're not with them to pick up the slack and I expect you to be on time" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione stifled a laugh and nodded "yes, Professor Snape" she said as she took the box and her timetable, she placed the time turner in her bag to keep it safe. She followed Professor Snape to the classroom where she sees Tom in the far-left front row, she nodded to Professor Snape thanking him and then headed over to the seat next to Tom "mind if I sit here" she asked

"Not sure, was saving this seat for the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, you haven't seen have you, Brown hair, stunning blue eyes and snappy wit" Tom smirked

Hermione blushed and placed her bag down before she was able to reply Tom tugged her into the seat and kissed her "Oh look I found her" Hermione blushed harder.

Professor Snape cleared his throat "please cease from showing your affections in class save it for your leisure time" Snape didn't give his usual sneer, he did look at Tom with carefully then he turned to his podium and placed in order the Parchment he had on it.

Hermione calmed her heartbeat and got out her potions book, quill and parchment to take notes, the other Slytherins started to come in and five minutes before class started the Gryffindors started coming in. Hermione was amazed that Harry and Ron were in the class Dumbledore must have pulled his headmaster card on Snape to let them in the class, she knew by their Owl scores they wouldn't have been able to be in the class otherwise.

When it was time for class to start Hermione took a glance around the room all the tables were set up for groups of two, Draco and Blaise, Pansy and Daphne, Millie sat next to Alex Rosier, Neville was with Seamus, Harry was with Ron, Nott was paired with Parvarti and of course she was pair with Tom, Lavender was paired with Romilda vane.

Snape eyed his class "The ones you are sitting will be your potion partner for the rest of the term, you should all on your desk have a copy of Advanced Potions making you'll need it to complete each of the potions" Snape turned and flicked his wand and the three cauldrons that were in the front was uncovered "who can name the potion and what the effects of each potion?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up as usual but she still didn't expect to be called upon.

"Yes Miss Dolohov"

Hermione was a bit surprised but wasted no time in answering "Elixir to induce Euphoria, is used to complete happiness, the sunshine yellow colour it'll taste sweet when taking it, the side effects are excessive singing and nose—tweaking. Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck, the drinker will become lucky, side effects are giddiness and recklessness with overuse, extremely toxic in large quantities and highly disastrous if brewed incorrectly."

"Correct and the last one miss Dolohov?" Snape asked

"The Draught of Living Death, Causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber, The history of the potion a wizard Prince once used the Wiggenweld potion to awaken a prince who had been given the draught of living death by a hag Leticia Somnolens. The Prince put some of the Wiggenweld potions on his lips and then kissed the princess, causing her to awaken from her death-like slumber." After Hermione brief history lesson all the girls were awing.

Professor Snape cleared his throat "Correct, Miss Dolohov; 20 points to Slytherin, everyone turns their books to page ten we'll be making the draught of living death the pair that makes the best potion will get a small amount of the Felix Felicis"

Everyone started to open their books to the page and read the potions ingredients, Hermione looked at her copy of advanced potion making and wondered why she didn't notice it before, her copy was old and worn. She opened it and there was writing on the book, as she read it she notice it was notes, some words were scratched out and it looked like the person made corrections to the book.

"Would you like me to get the ingredients?" Tom asked snapping Hermione out of her daze

Hermione turned and looked at Tom and nodded "that be good, I'll get the cauldron set up, Tom nodded and went to get the ingredients

When Tom got back Hermione saw people making the potion like it said in the book and looked like they were having difficulty, "Tom I have an idea to the Felix Felicis, do you trust me?" she asked hoping he did.

Tom glanced down at Hermione's book and saw some writing on the pages but couldn't make it out, he looked into her eyes and nodded "okay what first"

Hermione smiled and she started to read the instructions in the book, "okay add the infusion of wormwood, add the powdered root of asphodel, stir twice clockwise, add the sloth brain, crush the Sopophorus bean instead of cutting it and use 13, then stir anticlockwise seven-time and clockwise once" Hermione read the notes,

Tom followed Hermione's instructions noting the differences, he saw everyone else struggling to cut the Sopophorus bean and by crushing was able to get the juice easier and quicker. By the time it was near the end of class their potion was finished and it looked exactly like Professors Snape's did.

"Times up, let's see… abysmal" Snape stopped Infront of Neville's and Seamus potion, theirs looked pale green, Snape went to the next pair and gave them five points, when he got to Ron's and Harry's he took 20 points each from them. Their potion wasn't nearly as bad as Neville's and Seamus's it was a dark green and gave off an awful odour, it was finally Tom and Hermione's turn. When Snape stopped at their potion he looked intrigued, he then proceeded to drop a leaf into it and it burned into ash "20 points to both Miss Dolohov and Mr Lestrange in successfully making Draught of living death and winner of the Felix Felicis"

Snape bottles two small flasks and handed one to each Tom and Hermione, "Class is dismissed I want three rolls of parchment on the Draught of living death on my desk by next Monday, It must include ingredient break down, ways to identify the draught and the history on the potion" there was a collective moan that came from the class.

Hermione and Tom, however, did complain, "What do you have next, Hermione," Tom asked as they collect their belongings

Hermione pulled out her timetable and looked, they usually get a short break and then it was time for their next class "History of magic"

Tom looked at Hermione's timetable "It looks like we have a lot of classes together, I also have History of magic next" Tom didn't mention the overlap in classes he saw.

Hermione glanced at tom hoping he didn't notice the overlap and ask about it, she was relieved when he didn't. They had just exited the classroom with the other Slytherins when Hermione sensed something and without hesitation brought up a protective shield. There was a boom of something hitting her shield, Hermione's turned around first and saw that it was Ron that had shot a jinx at her. Hermione smirked and her shield shot Ron's jinx back at him when the jinx hit it knocked him back off his feet.

Screams were coming from the Gryffindor's and a loud thud that came from Ron when he fell, "Ron! Are you alright?" Harry went to Ron's side "What did you do Dolohov" Harry sneered at Hermione.

"Hermione defended herself against your idiotic friend's attack" Daphne defended.

"Yeah, we saw the weasel's wand aimed at Hermione just before he ate it Potter" Draco smirked and stepping forward.

"Why are you defending her Malfoy, weren't you the one that always called her a filthy Mudblood" Harry stood up and approached Malfoy staring him down.

There was a collective gasp from bystanders that had started to gather in the corridor "at least I have loyalty Potter what about you, abandoning a friend after five years pathetic" Malfoy smirked, then saw Potter's wand and he drew his aiming it the same time Potter did.

"Expelliarmus!" both Draco's and Harry's wands went flying out of their hands, Professor Snape caught them both in his left hand "Mind explaining what is going on here" The students parted making way for Professor Snape "Mr Malfoy, Potter?"

"Professor, Weasley pulled his wand first Dolohov defended herself and through his jinx back at him with her shield and then Potter insulted Dolohov and I defended her by countering his insult and Potter pulled his wand and so did I to defend myself" Draco explained before Potter could get a word in.

"Weasley and Potter detention for two weeks and 50 points each from you. Now if you're all done wasting time get to class" Snape's voice made all the students started to disperse.

As Hermione's group made their way to their next class Hermione glanced at Draco who was talking to Blaise, "Why did you do it Draco" Hermione made eye contact when Draco looked at her.

"You know me I always look forward in putting Potter and Weasley in their places," Draco said nonchalantly "I like pointed out to you before Dolohov, Slytherin's have loyalty to their house and the witches and wizards in it," Draco said with more seriousness in his voice.

"Draco is right Hermione Slytherin's may get a bad reputation but we protect each other" Tom said walking on the other side of Hermione, he then pointed something out that the didn't notice "On another note when did you learn how to do not only a nonverbal but a wandless shield"

Hermione snapped her head to Tom he had noticed that she had done it on instinct she had been training herself knowing the war would start up again soon now that the dark lord had risen but now there was a possibility of the war coming to an end.

Their group stopped except Hermione and Tom and there was a collective "What?!" Hermione turned to look at them and first Daphne, Pansy and Millie asked first "You can do what?" Millie, "When did you learn to do that?" Daphne, "You can do wandless now," Pansy asked.

"Pansy did you know Hermione could do this" Daphne asked

"Well the nonverbal yes but wandless no, when did you start learning that" Pansy glanced briefly at Daphne before turning back to Hermione.

Hermione signed "you had to say something," she said to Tom who just shrugged at her, "I started learning last year towards the end of school, Can we walk and talk we'll be late for class if we don't" Hermione pointed out and they all started to walk together again.

"Alright Hermione we're walking spill it" Blaise finally put his two sense in.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Well after the school year ended I returned home and found out I was adopted and then I asked my father to continue my training over the summer, at first he didn't want to, but I talked him into it saying it'd be preparing me for anything that may happen"

"That's amazing Hermione, maybe you could train us in at least nonverbal magic" Daphne inquired

Hermione thought about Daphne request "It's possible, but it won't be easy" she warned them

"We'll work really hard" Millie voiced out excitably

They all started chatting about training sessions on the way to History of Magic's, they arrived with five minutes to spare and quickly got seats close together.

Hermione signed in relief when it was al Slytherins and didn't have to deal with any other house at that moment, but the strangest thing was Professor Binn's wasn't in the classroom. When the class was all present and class was way past its starting point, everyone started to wonder where the professor was.

A few moments later Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the classroom "Good morning students, I'm sure your all wondering where your professor is by now. Unfortunately, Professor Binn's has moved on early this morning and I was notified by the ghost of Hogwarts not too long ago" Dumbledore informed the class. The whole class started gossiping to one another "Until we find a replacement I'd like you to turn to page 158, read from that chapter until the end, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour while I'm gone I'll be sending another professor soon to check up on all of you" Headmaster Dumbledore looked over the students and stopped at Tom and Hermione.

At first, Hermione thought he was looking at her, but when she saw Tom's hands clenched in her peripheral vision, she knew he was staring down Tom. Hermione didn't know what to do but she found her hand calming placed over his and felt his hand relaxed and laced their finger together.

When Dumbledore left after seeing everyone get out their books, Tom turned to Hermione "thank you" he said in a low voice, and before she could ask "Later I promise" Hermione nodded and turned to her book. She was going to let go of Tom's hand but he tightens his grip, Hermione glanced at Tom and saw him reading the assigned chapter.

* * *

Dumbledore stormed down the hallway after leaving the students in the classroom, he was furious nothing could have made Professor Binn's move on all the sudden, he knew someone had to have made him move on. Even though that would be true he must find another professor to teach this year, one that he knew he could use to his plan, and before the ministry finds out about it.

Dumbledore got to the gargoyle and spoke his password, he entered his office, he paced Infront of his desk thinking, then he got angry again that spawn of Bellatrix looked too much like Voldemort when he was still just Tom Riddle. The way he glared and wasn't able to read his mind, Dumbledore had to confirm his suspicions of this student that says he's a Lestrange.

Dumbledore continued to pace until he heard knocking at his office door, he quickly went and sat at his desk and acted like he has been writing a letter, "Come in" he said.

Dumbledore's office door opened, and he couldn't hold his surprise when the Minister of magic walked in with Kingsley, Macnair and Malfoy "Minister, Kingsley, Macnair and Mr Malfoy what do I owe another visit from you, so early into the school year"

The Minister of magic step forward "The Hogwarts School board of Governors were informed this morning of the moving on of the Ghost of Professor Cuthbert Binns, the Governors are concerned about the student's education. They asked me here to oversee the conversation, Gentlemen if you please" Minister Scrimgeour told Dumbledore like it was an official order.

Dumbledore was sheathing how were the governors informed when he told the ghost to keep their mouths shut about it, Dumbledore kept a calm expression plastered on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore we know you have a lot on your hands so let us take the burden off your hands on selecting a new Professor to teach the history of magic, you may come in" Walden Macnair talked with an even tone.

Everyone looked toward the door and the person that walked through the door made Dumbledore rise, "Minister they can't be serious he's a convicted criminal, served time in Azkaban not too long ago" Dumbledore was not going to stand to have another death eater in his school.

"Dumbledore, I can ensure you that he's not a threat he was exonerated from the crimes he was excused off he was only a witness to the crimes" Minister tried to ease the headmaster.

Dumbledore couldn't allow this, but with the minister here he had little to no choice, "what makes you think he would be a good candidate to teach History of Magic" Dumbledore at to make the Minister agree with him instead of these fools.

"Professor Dumbledore you should recall the I had the top score in both my O.W.L's and my N.E.W.T's in History of Magic surely id be able to confidently perform the duty without much struggle, plus from what I've heard the History of Magic course has been lacking. Professor Binns would teach the same lesson every year obsessing over the Goblin wars" the man spoke confidently.

Dumbledore couldn't deny that, he knew that Binns was slipping on the History of Magic lessons and repeating everything every year, but he didn't care as long as he kept the students occupied "Minister I implore you I can find a better-suited Professor by the end of the day"

"Now Dumbledore, no one here thinks otherwise, but if a qualified Professor is here why not us him, he been most helpful since he was exonerated in giving information about death eaters whereabouts, we've made five arrests so far," Minister Scrimgeour said thinking five arrests was an achievement.

"How about this Professor Dumbledore, a trial run if you will let me teach the students for this Term and if you still haven't found anyone that wants to take up the position by then you allow me to stay on as Professor here at Hogwarts" the man offered

"Splendid idea, now Dumbledore you could agree to that much at least," Minister said gleefully

"Splendid idea indeed" Macnair agreed

Dumbledore was not going to win this, "Very well Professor, I'll accept your terms, Now Professor you have a class to teach, and Gentlemen I have a lot of paperwork to do if you'll excuse me" Dumbledore said politely

Minister nodded "certainly Dumbledore, good luck professor" Minister turned to the new professor of History of magic and shook his hand.

Minister Scrimgeour, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy and the new History Professor made their way out of Dumbledore's office, Kingsley Lingered a moment "Professor Dumbledore…" Kingsley began

"Leave Kingsley, now" Dumbledore demanded, when he heard the door shut and knew they were gone, Dumbledore didn't just bother in taking everything off his desk he pointed his wand and explosions insured.

Dumbledore was livid, how could this be happening all his plans are getting ruined after one turn after another, he must put things on track once again. Dumbledore took a breath and mended his desk, he then proceeded to write a note and sent it flying to the desired location.

Moments later another knock on his office "Come in" Dumbledore ordered a student walked in and shut the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, you asked to see me," the student asked.

"Come sit down we have much to discuss" Dumbledore gestured to the student, he did as the headmaster commanded and sat across from the headmaster's desk.

"Now did you do as was told the last time we had contact" Dumbledore questioned

"Yes Professor" the student answered "he's still under my control"

"excellent, keep it that way, keep Harry safe even if it's from himself," Dumbledore said with a sweet smile fooling the poor boy.

"Yes Professor" The student looked at his headmaster in such esteem

"That will be all mister Weasley get back to class now, remember what I've told you" Dumbledore warned him

"Yes, Professor Harry will not get near any death eater or their spawn" Ron was so proud of himself, standing up he bowed to his headmaster and left the office and head back to class.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and was glad at least one of his plans was still intact, with an evil grin in place he wrote one last letter and gave it to Fox "you know where to go" he said and Fox flew off. Dumbledore sat in his chair laughing at how his plan will soon be back on track, he didn't need Voldemort to make a move he'll make one for him.

* * *

Tom and Hermione ended up holding hands the entire time they were reading, they where going to keep on reading until the classroom door opened and someone that no one expected walking in. The students started chattering and Hermione sat there shocked at who had walked in, the man walked to the chalkboard and wrote his name on it.

"Good morning students, as you may know, Professor Binns had moved on, the school board governors heard and asked me to fill in until Headmaster Dumbledore can find someone to take the position permanently. My name is Antonin Dolohov and I'll be your new History of Magic's teacher for the time being" Hermione couldn't believe her father was here and was going to be their new Professor.

The rest of the class went smoothly and when the class was over and Professor Dolohov was dismissing the students "Your homework will be one parchment on what we discussed today, it'll be due next week" The whole class got up and started to exit.

Hermione stopped by the desk and waved her friends on without her, they nodded and left for the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione went to her father's desk "Professor I mean Father… I" Hermione didn't know if she should address her father as professor r simple father.

Antonin turned to his daughter and smiled "Hermione you can address me as anything as you want, but I'd prefer you address me as Professor while in class, and to answer your question, no I had no knowledge that I'd be your History of magic teacher this year. What happen to Professor Binns happened all of a sudden and I was informed this morning by Lucius and Macnair to fill in the role" Hermione's father smiled "I also promise I won't interfere with you and your mate when that comes around I had to promise your mother I wouldn't, now if I'm correct you should be heading to lunch now and someone is waiting for you in the hall" Hermione's father knew her concerns before she could even say anything.

Hermione just nodded and went on her way, when she exits the classroom, she saw her father was correct someone was waiting. She saw Tom leaning against the wall with her bag on his shoulder. She took her bag and laced her fingers with his and they walked together to the great hall.

" _Mistress…. Psss… Mistress"_ Hermione and Tom were on there way to the great hall when she heard hissing, she looked down at her pocket and saw Cordelia poking her head out.

"Hermione, she's trying to speak to you" Tom informed her

Hermione nodded and quickly cast her spell "Siarad Parseltongue" Hermione quickly put her wand away after it was cast. _"Cordelia is everything alright"_ Hermione inquired

" _Yes mistress, I heard you head to lunch. May I go and fetch my owe, I promise to not be seen"_ Cordelia asked poking her head out more from the pocket.

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded it would be wrong for her to deny Cordelia to go hunt for her food _"just be careful, there's plenty of field mice and things to hunt on the grounds"_ Hermione said gathering Cordelia in her hand and putting her gently on the stone floor.

" _Thank you, my mistress, I'll go back to, your dorm afterwards for a nap,"_ Cordelia said bowing her head and slithering off down the Hall

Hermione watched until she couldn't see Cordelia anymore until tom snapped her out of her gaze "Still haven't found a way to make the spell last forever?" Tom asked.

Hermione turned and laced her fingers with his once more and shook her head "Not yet but soon, I went to the library this morning and got some books on spell work so hopefully, that'll help me perfect my spell" She said as they continued to the great hall.

"I do not doubt that you'll perfect you spell" Tom encouraged her.

They walked to the great hall talking about her spell and many ways to get it to be permanent when they got to the Hall Hermione was going to let Tom's hand go but he tightened his grip again and they walked into the Hall hold hands. Hermione could feel the stares and hear the whispers from the students as they walked to the Slytherins table.

Once they sat down Tom was still holding Hermione's right hand in his left "Tom I need my hand to eat" Hermione said wondering if he'll let her hand go and what Tom did gobsmacked her.

Tom did indeed let go of her hand but moved onto Hermione's left and sat back down and intertwine his right hand with her left, he then proceeded to get finger sandwiches on his plate and poured him some pumpkin juice all with his left hand, he didn't want to let go of Hermione. Tom wanted to hang on to her as long as possible, Tom then put some sandwiches on Hermione's plate "I can feed you if you'd like" he smirked at her expression.

Hermione blushed deeply and grabbed one of the finger sandwiches and started to eat, hearing Tom laugh at her, Hermione took another bite of her sandwich and notice the rest of her friends weren't at the table. They had left before both Tom and her so why were they not here, she then notices Daphne, Pansy and Millie walking in and came to sit with them when they got settled Hermione asked "where is Draco and Blaise didn't you guys leave before us"

Daphne, Pansy and Millie started to snicker "Just wait you'll see," Daphne said

A few moments later Hermione saw Ginny walk into the great all with her face as red as her hair, and quickly walking to the Gryffindor table, then not too long after Draco came walking in with Blaise following with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione then guess what had happened and started to giggle as well, when Draco and Blaise got over to the rest of the group there was silence for a few seconds before Draco started to burst out laughing and Blaise elbowed him in the side.

"Ow Blaise come on..." Draco said still laughing a bit

"So are you going to share what happened or am I going to have to pull it out of Ginny," Hermione said semi threating to do what she had said even though it would have to be done with much effort.

Blaise signed "Iaskedginnyoutthisweekendandthenikissedher" Blaise said muttering the whole thing

"What? come on Blaise no one will understand you if you mutter" Daphne teased

Blaise glared at his friends then signed heavily this time "I asked Ginny out this weekend and then I kissed her" Blaise said he had got so excited when she said yes that his Veela took over and kissed her.

Draco and the girls started laughing, Hermione laughed a bit but smiled "well if she didn't hex you then she mustn't have minded it much" Hermione winked at him and Blaise smiled back.

Everything seems to be cooling down until Draco being how he is had to open his big mouth "But will Blaise tell you why he kissed her after he asked Weasley out…. Ow Blaise I do need to fly on my broom properly" Draco said receiving another elbow from Blaise.

This made Hermione curious to know what Draco knew and she didn't "there's a reason why you kissed her" Hermione questioned.

Daphne, Pansy and Millie had stopped laughing and were intrigued by how the conversation had progressed, now everyone was waiting for Blaise's responds.

Blaise had only told Draco and Tom so far about him being a Veela, he knew Hermione would understand but would the other girls understand and not gossip about it. Blaise took a breath and didn't want anybody else to here so he casted a muffiato so no one but his friends will hear him "Well I told Draco and Tom on the train ride her but ever since Diagonally I knew"

"What do you mean you knew?" asked Daphne "that you are in love?"

"No not just love I'm…" Blaise hesitated but then took another breath "Over the summer I came into my inheritance just as Hermione will come into hers shortly" Blaise saw the look on their faces and he knew they understood, "I'm a Veela as well and Ginevra Weasley is my mate" everyone except Tom, Draco and Hermione gasp.

Hermione was shocked and stared at Blaise, but now that Hermione thought about the pieces fit and the question came "why haven't you told Ginny" she asked wondering what the reason was.

"That's what I asked, why not just tell her she's your mate and need her to live" Draco grabbed a few sandwiches and started eating

Blaise signed and shook his head at Draco, he then smiled "Hermione you of all people would understand my reason, you don't want your mate to choose to be with you just too keep you alive you want them to fall in love with you, that what I want with Ginny and I have until my next birthday to do that" Blaise explained to Hermione.

Hermione knew exactly what Blaise meant she wanted the same thing she wants her mate to love her not because he's her mate but for who she is, she nodded "Yes Blaise I understand your reasoning, but a bit of advice don't keep it from Ginny too long" she told Blaise

Blaise nodded "So what does everyone have next, Draco, Tom and I check we have Defense against the dark arts" he took a bite of his apple afterwards waiting for the girls answer.

"Daphne, Mille and I have Defense against the dark arts as well, what about you Hermione" Pansy replied, then turned the question on Hermione to answer.

Hermione didn't want them to know about the Time-Turner so she didn't tell them everything "The Same Defense against the dark arts, Do you guys remember to see who was the defence teach this year I didn't see them at the welcoming feast"

At Hermione's questioned it made the group wondered who was supposed to be teaching Defense against the dark arts, they looked up at the staff there weren't many professors there, but they recognized who was there.

"I guess we'll have to just find out when we get there" Daphne stated eating grapes

"Aren't we just stating the obvious" Pansy said throwing a grape at her head.

Daphne wasn't prepared for it and when she looked it hit her squared on her forehead and didn't know how to react to such antics.

Everyone was silent for a moment then burst out laughing, they ate their lunch talking about theories on who could be their next new Professor. Hermione was surprised that she wasn't asked about her father being their new History of Magic Professor but knew sooner or later they would ask.

Once they finished lunch and it was time to head to class, they gathered the bags and headed of Hermione had forgotten that she and Tom were holding hands the entire time and missed the warmth of his hand when they had to let go. When they exited the Hall Tom rejoined their hands "Did you miss me" He said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes "yes very much" she replied just as sarcastic as Tom had been.

They all made their way to the Defense classroom when Draco stopped the group "look it's our favourite pair of Gryffindor's" her announced

Hermione looked ahead and saw Ron and Harry; she rolled her eyes again and shook her head "let's just ignore them please and just got to class" Hermione walked forward Tom matching her pace.

"Why does it seem that every year we get stuck with the Gryffindor's" Blaise pointed out as they entered the classroom.

"Probably because you guys take the house rivalries why to seriously, the professor's probably thing making the houses that have the worst chemistry and put them together will make them find common interest and get along better after the fact, but what the Professors don't realize they're only making it worst and giving the houses more opportunity to get into fights, pull pranks and cause general mischief" Daphne said placing her bag on the floor. Daphne looked at her friends and smiled "Oh silly me did I start ranting" Daphne giggled.

They all shook their heads and went to find seats, the door opened and the class could hear the familiar sound of a cane hitting the ground followed but footsteps, the class turned and saw Alastor Moody walking with his cane to the front of the class.

"Déjà vu anyone" Seamus whispered across to Harry and Ron and they chuckled, Moody was writing his name on the board when he stopped and turned to face the class.

"Good evening class, my name is Alastor Moody, I was asked by Dumbledore to teach this year, I know you had previously been taught by an imposter your fourth year that disguised himself as me by using Polyjuice potion, but let me inform you that isn't the case here" Professor moody place down the chalk.

"Now can anyone tell me about Dementors, you've seen them previously here at Hogwarts" Professor moody asked

Several raised their hands "Yes mister Weasley" Professor Moddy called

"Dementors are things the steals happiness away" When Ron had answered the question the Class erupted in laughter, his face went bright red in anger.

"Not quite Mister Weasley anyone else, yes you Mister Lestrange" Professor Moddy looked at Tom gauging him

"Dementor's are Soulless creatures, among the foulest beings on earth, a phantom species who, as their name suggests, gradually deprive human minds of happiness and intelligence. They are the guards of Azkaban; they have the ability to suck out ones vary soul leaving the host a shell of who they used to be" Tom answered making the room fall silent and people shiver.

"Correct, as mister Lestrange has stated they can deprive one of happiness and suck out your very soul, but there is a charm to defend you from them, who knows what this charm is?" Professor Moody said writing Dementors on the board and writing the key points that Tom had stated.

"Miss Dolohov if you please" Professor Moody pointed his walking stick.

"The Patronus Charm Professor and the incantation is Expecto Patronum" Hermione answered

"Correct 10 points to Slytherin each, Now how this charm works is you have to think of a memory a strong happy memory to fuel it, the charm will produce a shield and the dementors will feel on the shield instead of you" Professor moody continued to write on the board.

"Now I want everyone to say the Charm 'Expecto Patronum'" Professor Moody turned to face the class.

The whole class said "Expecto Patronum"

"Make sure you pronounce correctly, but just the incantation isn't good enough, like I said before you need a strong happy memory otherwise it won't work and you will be at the mercy of a foul dementor" Professor moody explained "Now if you all follow me to the practice room"

Professor moody lead them all to the practice room "now we don't have a dementor present but that doesn't keep you from summoning a Patronus, who would like to go first"

Harry stepped up and all the Gryffindor's knew he had this and patted him on his back, Hermione rolled her eyes most of the people in this room knew how to produce or at least cast the charm. Harry walked forward a bit more than pointed his wand into the air and shouted "Expecto Patronum" his Patronus came rushing out as a stag and started running around the room.

"Well don't mister potter 10 points to Gryffindor, now everyone makes a line side by side and practice I'll be coming around to each of you to see how each and everyone is doing" Everyone lined up and several people were saying the charm.

As the class went on most of the students were able to cast the Charm, Hermione was standing near Tom and noticed he hasn't even tried once to cast the spell "Tom is everything alright, why are you not casting a Patronus?" Hermione questioned

Tom was never able to cast one back when he first attended Hogwarts why should he try now, but he couldn't tell Hermione that "During my studies, while living overseas I learned about the Patronus charm but was never able to produce one" Tom admitted

Hermione stopped her Patronus and her otter faded away "Maybe you weren't using a strong enough memory"

"Don't have many happy memories from when I was growing up" Tom answered

"What about when you moved back, you must have made new memories, happy ones I bet" Hermione encouraged

Tom looked at Hermione, her eyes glowed those blue stunning eyes, he thought about her and him dancing during the party and he thought about playing quidditch with Draco even "Expecto Patronum" Tom said pointing his wand out, for a moment there was nothing. He was about to lower his wand when light shot out of his wand and out came a Basilisk Patronus, Tom couldn't believe he actually was able to produce a corporeal Patronus.

Everyone in class stopped and looked at the large snake that had appeared, soon the was a sound of clapping "Well done everyone 10 points to all that was successful, 20 point to mister Lestrange vary well done, Now back to the classroom the lot of you" Professor Moody said while grabbing his cane and started to head to the door.

Tom cancelled the Charm and his Patronus disappeared "thank you Hermione" Tom said walking up to her and placing a peck on her cheek and continuing to the classroom.

Hermione blushed and she felt her heart beating faster then had ever gone before, 'please let Tom be my mate this feel can't just disappear if he's not' Hermione hoped as she went back to the classroom as well and sat in her seat.

Professor Moody didn't assign any homework but he did warn that there will be a quiz at the end of the week on what they learn this week, They were all heading to dinner when Hermione stopped "I'll meet you at the Great Hall I'm going to go to the Lavatories before I go" Hermione excused her self and walked off before anyone was able to say anything.

Hermione quickly went to the nearest Girl's Lavatory and ducked into the first stall, she didn't waste any time and pulled out her time turner, she twisted the notches and watched it begin to spin. Hermione missed the feeling going back in time, she was happy that she was allowed to use it once again, Hermione peeked out the stall and then made sure the coast was clear.

Hermione quickly made her way to her Arithmancy Class, she made it there without being seen by anyone and sat in the back. The first-day Professor Vector went over what they learned last year and started from there, Hermione took many notes in this class, she loved Arithmancy I was much more reliable then Divination. Time seemed to flow a bit fast when she was in this class, Professor Vector assigned an equation as homework and was to be turned in next class, Hermione gathered her things and headed to the great hall for dinner. As she arrived, she people going in and saw her friends entering the hall, she would have to wait a moment before entering.

Hermione thought it was going to be that easy but of course it wasn't Tom didn't go in with the others instead he waited outside the hall for her, she tried to think of something and quick. Something came to mind, but it wasn't the smartest idea she'd had, Hermione quietly sneaked up to Tom and tried to catch him off guard. Hermione was about to grab his shoulder to surprise him, but a hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist and in an instant, Hermione was pushed against the wall.

Hermione blinked and looked at Tom, seeing him glare down at her, he then blinked and realized it was her "Hermione, how did you?" he asked

Hermione felt something different towards Tom something she didn't like "I was trying to surprise you I knew you'd wait so I just thought… I'm sorry if I startled you" she apologized

Tom couldn't believe he was so stupid and did this "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you either, let's go in everyone is waiting" He said stepping away from her. They entered the great hall and walked to the Slytherin's table, Tom sat next to Hermione, but he didn't hold her hand and Hermione didn't try to hold his hand, she was still startled and shocked at what had happened. The look in his eyes was what got to Hermione, it looked like his green eyes had darkened and he was ready to do whatever he had to.

Dinner was silent in the group they sensed something was wrong, but no one dares to say anything. When the students got dismissed to their dorms Hermione quickly stood and walked out not waiting for anyone, she hurried to the Common room and said the password to the portrait. Not lingering at all she went up the stairs and to her dorm room, Hermione walked to her bed and laid on top of it gazing at the ceiling.

Hermione signed why did she have to go and do something so stupid, she got up and started to undo her tie and shirt, she took off her uniform and got her pyjamas out of her trunk. She quickly got dressed and placed her dirty close in a pile near her trunk. She then laid on top of her bed and signed once more.

" _Mistress is in distress… who has caused my Mistress sadness and I'll teach them a lesson they surely won't forget"_ Cordelia slithered up Hermione's bedpost and toward the head of the bed.

Hermione was a bit surprised that her spell was still effective _"Don't worry Cordelia it's no one's fault but my own, I shouldn't have tried to do what I did"_ Hermione said thinking about the look on Tom's face when he realized it was her. He looked like he was in pain, Hermione felt a stabbing pain in her chest 'why does it hurt so bad' she thought.

Cordelia was worried about her Mistress and decided to go look for the one that could also speak her language, she slithered fast and quietly and quickly out the room, she quickly got into a corner when she felt vibrations from footsteps. It was her luck that it was the boy she was seeking _"pss… boy"_ Cordelia hissed at Tom.

Tom stopped on his way to his room and saw Cordelia in the corner outside "What do you want" he asked not in a pleasant mood

" _What has happened to my Mistress… tell me so I can fix it"_ Cordelia commanded

Tom was going to ignore the snake, but what the snake asked made him worry "What are you talking about"

" _My Mistress is in pain… she is crying, and she says it's her fault, but I highly doubt that"_ Cordelia hissed out not liking this boy but there wasn't anyone else to ask her questions too.

Tom's worry turned into panic and went to Hermione's dorm room he didn't care if he would get in trouble for it or not, he didn't bother knocking he opened the door and saw Hermione on the bed.

Hermione heard the door opened and at first thought, it was her friends, she pretends she was asleep so they would press her for information on what was wrong.

Tom walked over to her bed and saw her eyes close there were remnants of tears on her face, he wiped them with his thumb and caressed her cheek with his palm "Hermione I'm sorry if I scared you. I had always kept my guard up, and I…" Tom tried to explain but it was hard to find a way to explain without telling her the truth. Tom sat there next to her watching her sleeping form "Hermione, please forgive me… I… I love you Hermione" Tom admitted and bend down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Tom raised back up waved his wand over Hermione casting a warming charm and made her blankets cover her instead of being under her body, he tucked her in and kissed her lips one last time before leaving the dorm.

When Hermione hear the door shut, she shot up and put her hands to her face, she was warm, she knew it wasn't just because of his warming charm. She knew if she saw herself her face would be as red as Ginny hair. Hermione couldn't believe what she heard Tom say, she laid back down and had a new reason to stare at the ceiling, how should she respond, she already knew she felt the same way, but should she tell him.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think read and review please, I hope I got more of the spelling this time ^-^


End file.
